The Mary Sue Curse
by Akari.Wolf.Princess
Summary: What if a Fan-fiction writer, like yourself, gets sucked into the world of Naruto,but as a Mary Sue? Join Kira and Ali-ALLY-as they go through the anime trying hard not to be what they hate the most!And what are the weird flashback they keep having?
1. Psychotic Computer

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just my Oc's and plot.

Okay my pretties here my new story. Not really much to say but hope you like and REVIEW PLZZZZZZ!

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD

* * *

Ch. 1 Psychotic Computer

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Came a loud annoyed scream form the guest room. "I swear on all things holy, that if I find one more freakin Mary sue story...your slow computer getting its, Mary Sue loving ass whooped."

"Whatever you say, Kira!" Another yelled came from the kitchen.

"I mean it Ali!" Kira yells back. "THAT'S IT! YOUR ASS IS GOIN DOWN!"

"Don't you dare hurt my baby!" A blond girl around the age of 18 came running into her guest room tackling her best friend before she could damage her pride and joy.

"DAMN YOU! YOU UGLY COMPUTER AND THE MARY SUES YOU KEEP GIVING ME! I SHALL SMASH YOU TO BITS!"

"Kira, calm down, it's just a story!" Ali yelled.

"SO WHO CARES! IT'S GOING TO PAY FOR EVEN SHOW ME THE DAMN SHIT!"

"Was it really that bad?" Ali frown, finally getting her raging friend under control.

"Yes, yes it was...so bad the girl was too perfect, and all the guys fell for her and she was amazingly good at everything!"

"Well that's what you get for reading it!" Kira stared at her friend before glaring at her. "Now why are you looking at me like that?"

"You can be a Mary sue you know?" she sneered. "You have porcelain skin; two different color eyes right one sky blue and left forest green, long pretty blond hair and let not forget you nice cheery attitude, you never say no to anyone even if you want to! HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKS I'M BEST FRIENDS WITH A MARY SUE!"

"Shut up and so are you, you have beautiful long legs and arms, a small waist with a big BUTT and hips, with flawless caramel skin…and um, uh."

"I curse, burp, get into fights and flat chested, hell if I wasn't blessed with more cleavage then actual breast I couldn't make them looks so big." She added when Ali opened her mouth.

"Ok point taken, but still your beautiful too, must I remind you of that hot guy we met at the concert last night." Ali laughed poking Kira.

"Shut up…" she mumble turning away to face the computer to hide her blush. "Aww come on, Ali it shut off again!"

"That's because it doesn't like you, here move over and let me try." Ali tried to turn the computer back on several time. "Hmm, that weird?"

"I'm calling it at 3:00 pm. RIP you old piece of shit." Kira bowed her head only for Ali to pinch her. "Ow, what's that for?"

"It's not dead, I didn't try all my tricks!" she smirked and hit her computer hard in the back before it buzzed on. "See, good as new."

"Whatever." Kira rolled her eyes when she felt something wet on her face. Wiping the wet substances off her face she looked at it, then the computer screen, then back again. "What the hell?" on her fingers was a liquid icon, the same icon that was missing in the computer screen, the substances was very sticky like super glue. "A-Ali, come here."

"Wait a second the wires back here are really tangled." She grunted with effort to detangle all the wires. "Hey, I'm going to unplug the computer, okay?" Kira could only nod. She heard Ali unplug the computer but instead of shutting off it started to bubble.

"Uh, Ali you really need to come and look at this."

"Kira, I said if you could wait a sec."

"But…"

"No buts I'm all most done."

"ALI, YOUR FUCKING COMPUTER'S BUBBLING LIKE YOUR ANUTS MYSTERY SOUP!"

"What?" she came from behind the computer to see what Kira had been freak out about and froze to see that she was right.

"What in Sam Hill!" Ali screamed as the screen started to stretch out like a tentacle, the teen girls looked at one another before they both made a mad dash out the room and straight for the front door.

"What the hell did you do!" Ali screamed at Kira, who tried not to laugh at her friend who never cures, but that has an exception when she scared.

"Me? You're the one that was kept trying to fix the damn thing!" The girls made it to the door only to have the tentacle wrap around Ali's ankle and drag her back to the guest room.

"Shit Ali! Come back!"

"Don't let the fucker eat me!" she cries as the computer drags her friend into the room. Kira quickly lunged for Ali's hand only for them both to be pulled inside the computer.

* * *

Kira screamed as she and Ali fell down a tunnel of amazing colors at an alarming rate. "Ali, take my hand." Kira scream as she tried her best to out stretch her hand against the wind, but before either of them could catch hands there was a bright light then a forest of trees appeared.

"Oh shit!" Kira mumbled as she slammed into a tree cursing as she hit every branch on the way down before land on the ground like a pile of old clothes. "Talk about falling out the ugly tree." She groans as she stood up when a sharp pain raced up her back to her head. "Ow!" Kira stepped back only for the pain to happen again. "Ow dude what the fuck!" she screamed falling back on her butt.

"You have blue hair?" Kira heard Ali's voice.

"Ali! Where are you?" she panicked, they were just dragged through Ali's computer like some fish that gets pull out the water with a fishing rod.

"Over here." Ali groans.

"And where that exactly!" she hissed.

"Look up." Following Ali's order Kira looked up to see her lying across a branch.

"Oh my poor Blondie!" Kira cried pulling Ali off the branch.

"You have blue hair." Ali said again in weak voice.

"What? No I don't, I have black hair with a red tint. You must hit your head really hard." She replied frowning. Ali just simply grabbed a hand full of hair and yanked hard then showing her friend the cotton candy blue hair. "What the fuck! W-wh-why is my hair blue!"

"And your eyes match your hair too." Kira touched her face when she noticed Ali's eyes.

"Ali, your eyes!"

"What about them?"

"The right one an autumn orange and the left is a silver color."

"What about my hair it better not be brunette!" she scream in horror but calmed down when Kira shook her head.

"Your boobs are bigger!" they both screamed at the same time, frowning they both looked down and sure enough their boobs were big not huge like Hinata's but more like a small c-cups. When Ali looked up first she examined Kira, beside the hair and eyes she looked different.

"What why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, beside your hair and eyes you look different…almost younger?"

"Hey now that you mentioned it you looked younger too!" Both girls stood there looking at one another trying to find out how young the other looked when they heard the leaves rustle. Kira quickly ran over to Ali trying not to trip over her long for no reason hair.

"I think we should high tail it out of here." Ali whispered.

"And to where?"

"Anywhere, but here!" Both girl turn to run and barely had enough time to stop themselves from crashing to the figure in front of them. Glancing up the teens girls scream, however not out of fright but in disbelieve. There in front of them was a group of Konoha anbu black ops.

* * *

ok so there it is i hope it has some potential of becoming something and if not well i'll move on!

Remember to do the 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	2. Back ground

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just my Oc's and plot.

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD

Ok here's the 2nd chapter lol i don't think it's all that but hey its kool but the next chapter going to be fun! OH IDEAS WELCOME!

* * *

Ch. 2 Background

Kira couldn't believe her eyes, this isn't right…how in the world did Ali and her get thrown into the Naruto world? "Ali…d-do you see what I see?"

"I'm not sure." Frowning Kira turn to Ali to see that she had her hands covering her face and clicking her heels. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home!"

"Well, Ali I don't think we're in your guest room anymore." Kira mumbled as she took a quiet, small step back. "NOW, Ali!" Kari screams the code to run, as she and Ali turn and ran like hell; the girls successfully make it at least ten feet before being thrown over an Anbu's shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! Who do you think you are that you can just throw us over your shoulder like this huh! Down I say, down!" Ali yelled beating one Anbu in the back.

"Now look here you fuckers!"Kira yelled kicking and throwing her fist wildly.

"Calm down, we not here to hurt you." One Anbu spoke quietly.

"That's what they all say, before girls find themselves die and in a ditch!" Kira screams.

"Kira, I don't wanna die!" Ali whines.

"Katsumi, please calm down." The anbu holding Kira pleaded.

"Who's the fuck is Katsumi? My name's Kira!"

"Look, this is taking forever," Another Anbu walks up. "Let's just take them to the Hokage, and see what he says."

"Right!" They all agreed jumping off with two teen girls, one screaming and the other cursing.

* * *

Ali stared at the old Hokage before sliding her eyes to Kira whose left eye was twitching. "So, you're saying, that when I was younger my family was killed and I was kidnapped and you were unable to track me because my kidnappers moved me from village to village?" the Hokage nodded, listening to Kira go over this for the fifth time. "And Ali was an orphan who was kidnapped as well?" The Hokage nodded again.

"So, did we…me and Kira know each other before the kidnap or after?" Ali asked this was bugging her, if she was an orphan that means she was alone for god knows how long, but if she knew Kira before the kidnap then maybe her past life couldn't be as bad.

"I think this would explain everything." The Hokage handed them a piece of paper. Ali took the paper which turned out to be a picture of them when they were around five; they had their arm around each other's neck smiling like idiots, there were three adults standing behind them, two of them looked familiar, tall with black hair and eyes but neither Ali nor Kira could pinpoint where they seen them before and last a women who was tall with a soft smile who had a hand on Kira's head.

"Hey, Ali doesn't that look like my mom from our world? Just with blue hair and eyes?" Kira whispered lowly.

"Oh my, your right!" she gasped.

"Do you recognize anyone in the photo?" the old man walked over to the girls.

"No." And sadly it was true even if the women looked like her mom doesn't mean it was.

"Hmm, that's what I figure." He seemed to be contemplating over something when Ali asked if their memory were erased or just forgotten. "Well, it could be a little bit of both, or you could just have forgot, we're not real sure, when we searched your mind but we found nothing. Now enough of that, how about we get you into some better clothes, think someone at the academy will be really happy to see you."

Looking at themselves the girls had to admit they looked like they just got it a fight with the ground, if you can imagine a hobo in rags you were looking at Kira and Ali. "Wait you mean we're around 12?" Ali gasped.

"Yes, how old did you think you girls were?" the Hokage laughed.

Glancing at the size of her breast, Kira frowned. "Well, at least 16, 17, just really short."

"No, no but if you're asking about your age, do you girls know what your names are?'

"Yeah, Kira and Ali." Ali said in a confused manner.

"No, it's Hisakawa Katsumi," he pointed to Kira. "And Ari." He looked at Ali.

"What no last name!" she screamed.

"Sorry, but no."

"You called Hokage-sama?" A lady came into the room.

"Ah, yes take these two girls to the bathroom house then escort them to the academy."

"Yes sir." She bowed. "Come with me ladies."

* * *

"Ali?"

"You mean Air." Ali giggled.

"Whatever, don't you think this is a little weird?"

"What? Me washing your hair?" the teen girl were the only in the bathhouse, and Kira had to admit being only in a towel was a little weird but that wasn't the thing bother her.

"No, it just… WE'RE IN THE NARUTO WORLD FUCKING SAKES!"

"Katsumi…"

"NO, it's Kira!"

"Oh stop your whining and keep it down!"

"Come Ali you know this is weird." Kira sighed. "It just all seems like a stupid Mary sue story!"

"Aww, Kira not this again!"

"Come on its true, we fall out the sky, we're amazingly beautiful, with fucking huge as boobs for damn 12 years old, my families dead, you're an orphan with no last name, AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT WE LOST OUR FUCKING MEMORY, I MEAN DAMN IT COME ONE HOW CLICHÉ IS THAT!

By the time she was finished Kira was huffing and puffing, big bad wolf style. "Kira, I know this seems like a Mary Sue start but there are a lot of good stories that start off like that but are not Mary Sue's. Now if boys start throwing themselves at your feet say that your eyes shine brighter then the sun or your hair flows like a…um I don't know a river, or some stuff like that then you can be worried. Okay?"

"Fine," she hissed. "But you know that in anime, when a character doesn't have a last name, that they're not important and are forget by the third episode after their own…well excepted the sand-sibs, because Gaara had a ultra-mage sad story that made you want to squeeze the life out of him, oh and that he's so damn fine!" she squealed.

"Like I said before, if people go around not knowing who I am then I will freak but until then there's nothing to worry about." Ali was quite for a while before adding. "But to be on the safe side, my last name will be Tsubasa. Yeah, Ari Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ari, that sounds good."

"Sure, whatever you say…Hey what's your name again?" Kira joked.

"FUCK YOU KIRA! DON'T DAMN PLAY LIKE THAT!" Ali screamed pulling Kira hair.

"Ow, bitch…" Kira giggled walking away. "I'm going to wash my own damn hair, over here."

* * *

"I look damn 12!"

"You are 12." Ali remained Kira.

"But look at me I mean holy shit!" Ali turned and looked at her friend and tired not to laugh, the Hokage had given them some clothes until they went shopping, and well they were the best.

Kira was wearing a baggy yellow sweatshirt that stopped just above her finger tips, a short tan skirt, with baggy knee high sock with school girl shoe, and her hair was tie into high pig tail that stopped at her ankles.

"Aww, you don't look that bad, at least you don't look like Ino." Kira laughed at this.

"You do look like her!" Ali had an out like Ino but with minor differences, Ali's outfit was blue with a strapless top and underneath her skirt she wore small black volleyball short, she didn't bother with the bandage or arm warmers. "You also look like a slut. SHAME ON YOU, WE'RE 12!"

"It's the only thing that fits me!" she blushed. "Plus with your butt and boobs, you look like anime sexy nerd."

"Ah, with this shirt, please!"

"All you have to do is make it sleeveless."

"Ok, girls are you ready?" Mia asked throw the door; she was the women who was to escort them to the academy.

"Yeah, I guess!" Kira grumbled. The walk to the school was boring well besides the strange looks and stares it was uneventful.

"Oh prefect, Hey Iruka!" Mia called out. He turned around to face Mia when his eyes spotted Kira.

"Katsumi?" He yelled hugging her. "I can't believe you're alive."

"Uh."

"Iruka, I need to talk to you." Mia pulled him away.

"I bet you, that when he comes back he'll be all sad and start treating us like fragile dolls." Kira rolled her eyes.

"You mean you, he didn't see me!" Ali whimpered.

"I'm sure he didn't forget you, maybe he thought you were Ino?" she tried to comfort Ali.

When Mai came back with Iruka, Kira tried not to smirk to Ali when he knelt down to Kira. "Do you remember who, I am?"

"Well, when Mia yelled Iruka, you turned around sooo, I'll go with Iruka." Kira beamed trying hard to seem like she didn't know who he was.

"Oh." He trailed his sad eyes over to Ali before they nearly popped out of his head. "Ari?"

"That's what people seemed to be calling me." Ali smiled I glade that Iruka knew who she was.

"Look how much the both of you have grown." His eyes sadden when he said this, before they change quickly to being happy again. "How about we get you to the academy, I know a few people will be glad to see you!" he cheered grabbing Kira and Ali's hand pulling them off to the school.

"Bye, have fun!" Mia yelled waving.

* * *

ok so there it is i hope it has some potential of becoming something and if not well i'll move on! AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS ITS WELCOME!

Remember to do the 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	3. Chicken Ass

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just my Oc's and plot.

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD

MY COMPUTER CRASHED! ENOUGH SAID! *goes to her emo corner*

* * *

Ch3. Chinken Ass

Kira looked over to Ali as they waited for Iruka to call them into the class; butterflies were taking over her stomach, it has been a long time since she was introduce to a class. "Man, Ali this feels like elementary all over again!" she cried holding her stomach.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you don't do well with crowds and meeting new people," Ali mumbled. "It will be fine just smile and wave."

"So now this is Penguins of Madagascar, smile and wave boy's smile and wave." Kira giggled.

"Just do it," Ali rolled her eyes smiling.

Sasuke glared out the window as Iruka yelled at brainless blonde for skipping class; this class was nothing but a waste of his time, time he could be using to find his brother and kill him for what he done and took. _"Suesake!Suuuuueeeesake!_" Sighing Sasuke closed his eyes feeling the corner of his mouth twitch, she could never say his name right, she always called him Sue-sake or Sock-sake, he could still hear her voice, see her candy blue hair, her eyes shining with happiness.

Reaching into his pocket he fiddled with a small bracelet, it was sliver with the Uchiha fan charm, he remember giving it to her for her third birthday saying he was now an official Uchiha. Opening his eyes he stared blindly out the window, Katsumi was somewhere out there, he knew she was still alive he never found her body and that's all he needed, and he wasn't alone just yet.

"OK, class before we being I would like you to met two new students who will joining us today." _Great_Sasuke thought more idiots to annoy him. He watched as a blonde girl walk in shyly, at first glance he thought she was Ino but as he took a good look he saw one of her eyes was sliver and the other was a rusty orange.

"Um, hi my names Al— I mean Tsubasa Ari and this is my friend-" The Ari girl stop short when she notice her friend fail to come in. Stomping over to the door the girl grabbed a caramel arm trying to tug the other student in. "Come on! Stop being a scaredy cat!" she hissed finally tugging her friend in the room. Sasuke felt his breathe stop short as he took in the other girl's appearance; she was tall with caramel skin and cotton candy blue hair and matching eyes._It can't be her...what are the chances it being Katsumi_. He thought hoping to get his head back on straight.

"H-h-hi, m-my name is Hisakawa Katsumi..." she trailed off blushing.

Kira refused to look at the class and why should she, her shoes were way more interesting; nervously Kira scratched the back of her head looking to the right hoping to avoid eye contact only to met a pair of onyx color ones. Tensing Kira slowly turned to Ali speaking through her teeth, "The emo chicken ass is staring at me."

"Kira everyone looking at you." she smiled responding through her teeth as well.

"Ok everyone you know what today is, stop your groaning Naruto, field training is important, now I want you to go out and practice your Kunai and Shuriken throws." Iruka announced.

Trying to ignore emo chicken eyes Kira turned to Ali hoping to make a fast getaway, when she notice her and Ali's path was blocked by a group of students. "Hi my name Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to become the Hokage someday!" Kira smiled at the blonde; she could never understand why some people disliked the hyperactive kid, to her people who couldn't have fun when Naruto was around were people who have sticks up their asses, thinking they will always be better hence they always get their ass kick by the so called loser.

"Nice to meet you! Uh, well I guess you already know our name." She smiled pointing to Ali.

"Yeah, Kat and Ari right?" He asked. "Kool, well if you want to be cool, you should hang with me, I rule this classroom." he puffed out his chest.

"Yeah right nerd, you rule by the most failing grade!" Kiba laughed hitting Naruto in the back of the head. "Hi the names Kiba Inuzuka." He gave a wolfish grin holding out an hand.

"Nice to meet you."Kira and Ali chorused.

"Out the way Kiba!" Ino shoved the dog loving boy away quickly sizing the two new girls up. "I like your outfit." she giggled to Ali.

"Oh, well thanks it was the only thing that fit me." Ali blushed.

"It's nice to have another blonde here, and no Naruto you don't count, you're more like insult!" she screamed. Rolling her eyes Kira accidentally made eye contact with duck boy, she froze unable to move her eyes. _Why does he keep staring!_

"Hi, my name's Haruno Sakura!" Kira was suddenly met with a pair of Forrest green eyes. "Is your hair natural?" she quickly question.

"Um, yeah I guess it is." Kira mumbled taking two steps back.

"OH MY GOSH! I never met someone else who has unusual natural hair!" she squealed clapping. Putting on a fake smile Kira looked over to Ali finding that she too was looking for an escape route of bimbo town.

"Hey, shouldn't we be practicing our kunai throwing outside?"Kira asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sakura gasped. "You're right I almost forgot, let's go Ino pig!" Kira suppressed a sigh when the two girls stared arguing who's the best while looping arms with Ali and herself. _Shut the fuck up you stupid bitches!_ Knowing Kira thoughts Ali snickered.

"So, do the two of you know how to throw a Kunai or shuriken?" Ino asked smugly. Kira and Ali looked at one another unsure how to answer the question. "Here are some kunais, let's see what you newbies got huh?" Taking the kunai from Ino both girls were surprised how heavy the knives actually were.

"Um, right." they answered weakly. Kira gulped she had horrible aim; just ask the wall and the many holes in her brother's room where the dart broad is held. Bring her arm back Kira then threw the kunai closing her eyes before it marked its landing, upon hearing a thunk, she opened her eyes to see she had made the bull's eye; shocked she looked over to Ali to find the same result.

"Lucky shot," Kiba yelled. "best two out of five!" he announced hand more kunais over, this time Kira held her eyes open, again the weapon make its mark. Shrugging it off Kira and Ali took another kunai for it to make the bull's eye again. _This was no lucky shot how in the hell am I making those shots?_ Ali caught Kira attention signaling to miss this shot giving them three out of five; nodding Kira aimed for over the targets to the tress behind it, throwing it as hard as she could Kira looked over at Ali's to see hers had made it to the grass right next to her target, smiling Kira looked at her to see it deeply inside the bull's eye._ No fucking way!_

"Give me a bucket of kunais and shurikens please!" Kira asked. There was no way in hell that was luck. Gathering shurikens in each knuckle in both hands Kira threw them with all her strength at the same time, only for each of them to imbed themselves in the bull's eye. Kira bit her knuckle pulling on one of her pigtails looking at Ali; she shrugged unsure of what to say to her.

"WOW, Katsumi-san you're really good! Hell your even better then the teme!" Naruto yelled happily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NAAARRUUUTOOO?" Sakura yelled hitting the poor blonde.

"But, you see I'm not even trying, that's the point!" Kira yelled throwing her hands up and accidentally releasing a kunai she was holding, making it land in the bull's eyes. "Aww come on! That was an accident!" she cried stomping her feet when something occurred to her. "Ali! I'm amazingly good at weapon throwing!" she yelled shaking her friend by the shoulders.

Knowing where this was headed Ali brushed Kira away. "Kira you are not a Mary sue ok and plus this is just kunai and shuriken, now if you become remarkably good at taijutsu and genjutsu to make Rock Lee and the Hyuuga clan look like playtime then you can worry." Ali patted her blue hair friend.

* * *

2 hours later.

"I'M DOOOM! WAHHHHH IT'S NOT FAIR!" Ali stared at her friend kick and hit the ground in her tantrum of now be an official Mary sue. Sighing Ali rubbed her face, it was true Kira was great at everything she tried without trying. "WHY MUST THOU BECOME THE THING THOU HATE!NAY METHINKS NOT, THAT THOU WERE BEAUTIOUS, YEA, THOU WERE AS FAIR AS A ROSE."

"Kira why in the Sam hill, are you speaking in old English for!" Ali giggled. "Come get up I think everyone's coming back." But Kira stayed on the ground not caring if people looked at her weird, with her face in the dirt and her feet in the air; she wanted nothing then to disappear, Iruka said since she was better than everyone else that she could sit out along with Ali.

"Kira, come on he told me to sit out too!" Ali whined trying to move her friend.

"Yeah, but you at least had to try, I didn't even think! It was like my body was three steps ahead before I could register what happen."

"Isn't that a good thing?" a cool hard voice spoke. Rolling to her back Kira looked up to see none other than the chicken ass himself.

"So you finally decide to introduce yourself, instead of staring at me all day huh?" she spoke boringly.

"I...m-miss you." he whispered lowly only for her to hear.

"YOU WHAAAA!" Ali and Kira screamed as she hoped to her feet.

"I always knew you were alive, especially when I found this!" he seem not have heard her and Ali's yelled of confusion, as he pulled out an bracelet. "Iruka told me that you don't remember anything..."

"Yeah." she spoke eying the bracelet. When she was little she had one just like that, a family friend give it to her when he came back from an anime convention, saying that she was now a true Uchiha.

"I was hoping this might bring back some memories..." he trailed off. Twitching Kira looked at Ali who was just a confused, why was he being nice and shy; this wasn't the Sasuke they knew, what happen to the emo-ness!

"Umm well we should really be going." Ali spoke before gabbing Kira hand ready to high-tail it away from the massive OOC-ness of the ex-emo prince.

"Wait! I want you to have this!" he yelled catching hold of Kira wrist. "It's your anyways."

Freaking out Kira smiled and shook her head. "No, I think you should keep it, it has more value to you then me, plus I don't even remember the thing." she laughed trying to free her hand.

"Katsumi, I know when you're lying to me, I know you remember it, if only a little." he spoke giving her wrist a light squeeze.

Kira twitched she was having an OOC overload! She needed a distraction fast! "Really, ummm ok look if I wear it would you leave me alone!" she asked twitching, not really caring if he looked slight taken back by her words, she never really like Sasuke, with his cockness and belittling on Naruto then out for his brother blood! Come on the dude was emo city at least Gaara had only one set of problems.

"Only if you promise to try to remember and met me tomorrow here at 7:00 am."

"What that soo early! Argh fine deal!" she snapped her wrist out his hand after he placed on the bracelet but sadly she wasn't quick enough and the whole class saw him putting on the bracelet. "Shit, fan-girls. SCATTTER!" Kira yelled as she and Ali ran one way while Teme went another. Running into town the girls found themselves amongst the shopping center crowed with people.

"Quick, let's pull a Scooby Doo!" Ali giggled pulling Kira into a random store.

"I saw them run this way!" The mob of angry, mouth foaming fan-girls screeched.

"THERE!" Ino yelled pointing into a shopping window. Ali and Kira tensed, they were the ones in the window wearing a fairy tutu like dress, and Ali wore a green and purple dress with purple stilettos, while Kira wore a pink and black dress with pink heels. "I have to have those shoes!" Ino cried running into the store.

"Me too!" Sakura squealed after her. Kira looked at Ali dumfounded as they made a quick escape.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

"Well, it wasn't hard, all she talks about are clothes, shoes and how hot the emo bird is." She grumbled.

"Who cares as lon-" Kira stopped short as she spotted the back of someone's head in the crowd of people; she knew the back of that head better then she knew herself. "MOM!"

"Kira?" Ali questioned as she looked into the crowd of people to see what Kira did.

"Mom, wait, come back!" she screamed trying to push people out of her way. Her mother must be scared out of her mind, she never really understood anime or bother trying but Kira could care less as long that she was here everything will be fine. "Mom!" Kira saw her turn down an alley way before getting back on the main street again but as she got close to the end of the alley she lost sight of mom and come to a deserted road.

"Mom, Mama, where did ya go! Mommy!" Kira screamed, how could she have lost her, she was right in front of her. _Damn where am I...I don't remember how to get back. _"SHIT!"

"Katsumi?" Whipping around Kira saw none other than the emo chicken himself.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Kira asked glaring.

"Uh, first off what's with the last name bases, second, I should be the one asking what are you doing here and third, no this is my compound." he answered walking closer.

"Your compound?" she rose a brow looking around her and sure enough there were the Uchiha fans. "Oh, I didn't realize I came here." She turned when she heard him laugh softly.

"You always use to do that."

"Dude are you ok?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"Uh, you see um people told me...that you were I don't know...a cocky jerk, know it all, better then anyone at the school, stuck up ass whole with emo problems." Kira said crossing her arms. "And now your all," she shrugged. "Nicey nicey." Sasuke looked at her before nodding his head to the left indicating to follow him. Deciding, that if he was to try anything she could just whoop his ass with her awesome taijutsu. _Hey maybe being good at everything is so bad._

While following the rare emo cockatoo migrate through his house, Kira couldn't help but notice his once ooc-ness chance into his normal cold stand offish emo mood. _We must be getting close to where his brother killed his partners. _Kira blinked when he kicked open one of the door leading into a trashed room that was dark with kunais and shurikens stuck in all directions of the room, even with all that a soft cool smell of cologne, the type that make you lean in wanting more, waft through the air. Sasuke kick something around before finding what he wanted, not picking it up he kicked close to her feet.

"What is it?" she asked. When he didn't answer she picked it up dusting off the dirt and grime; what she saw made her eyes widen. She held an old photo of a group of people but three of them caught her eyes first, Itachi, Sasuke and her. Itachi had a soft smile that was so small she could have been imaging it, as Sasuke sat on his shoulders waving at the camera with a huge grin, then lastly her she had her small chubby arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She slowly moves her eyes away from the three of them, to the other people in the picture.

"Hey those people!" she spoke taking out the picture the Hokage gave her early that day.

"Those are my parents." Sasuke spoke softly his breath brushed her face. Kira jumped not expecting him to be so close to her, she slipped having Sasuke quickly wrap his arms around her pulling her to him. "I didn't mean to scare you." Kira tried to fight off the blush that threatens to spread across her face as she pushed him away.

"I-its kool, umm it's getting late I should be going." she rushed turning out the room.

"It's 3:00." he deadpan.

"Yeah well I have ta go to the Hokage." she shrugged walking away.

"I'll walk with you." Kira sighed what was it, going to take to make the emo bird leave.

"Well, this is where we go our separates paths." she announced at the entree of the Uchiha complex. "It's been real, and it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun. Late cockatoo." she saluted him lazily walking away leaving him with ruffled feathers.

* * *

A little while later:

* * *

"Aww, this picture is sooo cute!" Ali squealed rolling on her new bed. When walking away from the Uchiha's place Kira ran into an Anbu saying the Hokage had sent for her and Ali, she found out that the ol' man had set up an apartment full with furniture, clothes and food, and that Ali was already there. Though Kira was glad that Ali was still bent out of shape for leaving her, she said she felt _"forgotten"_. So now they sat in their new home, listing to Naruto crash around his room practicing his jutsus. "I can't believe you walked out without know you still had the picture."

"So what, it was just going to get thrown back into Ita's room and gather more dust." Kira sighed rolling to her back holding her bracelet above her head.

"You mean Itachi." Ali corrected.

"Yeah isn't that what I said."

"No, you said Ita! You had a nick name for Itachi when you were little!" Ali screamed jumping on the bed.

"No I didn't! And plus that's a crappy nick name!" Kira frown kicking Ali off the bed.

"Oh, so you want to get physical now!" Ali said rising slowly armed with a pillow.

"Bring it Blondie!"

"Oh it has already been broughten." she then swung her pillow hitting Kira hard.

The girls fought calling the other name as pillow guts were spilled everywhere when there was a knock at the door. Ali furiously ripped open the door while Kira chucked a pillow at the visitor face not caring who it is.

"Why did I just get hit with a pillow?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares, pick a side!" Kira laughed.

"For Ramon!" Ali yelled hitting Kira unexpectedly.

"For the Death of Teme!" Kira screamed hitting Ali back.

"For Narnia!" they both yelled.

"Or… how about the other two!" Naruto yelled hitting both girls with the pillow that hit him earlier. "Believe it!"

* * *

So yeah my computer completely stopped working somehow my all my data was erased even my windows vista! when i turn on my laptop it was like no data! but Luckiy i saved all my life on my fash drive so this is how this ch is up by me waking up in 9:oo in the morning to drag myself to the libary to get this to you and on my off day! now dont say i dont love you lmao!

P.s. for the one that read Stubbron love it will be out soon *hopefully * so plz stick with me.

ok so there it is i hope it has some potential of becoming something and if not well I'll move on! AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS ITS WELCOME!

Remember to do the 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	4. Mimi

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just my Oc's and plot.

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD

Ok here is the next Ch. hope you like! the next ch might be a time jump where they all get put into teams! let me know if you wnat that if not i can came up with something else lol.

* * *

Ch. 4 Mimi

Kira and Ali panted as they slowed their running, trying to away from the Ex-ice prince, the two girls were grocery shopping when they almost run into Sasuke, luckily he didn't notice them until Ali screamed hello the bird ass!

"Kira let go of my hair!" Ali screamed with tears in her eyes, in her panic to get away from the Uchiha, Kira grabbed the first thing that came into her grasps, which sadly was Ali's hair.

"Serve you right for trying to get Mr. Ooc to notice me!" Kira shouted.

"Oh my goodness, are ya ladies A' right!" Ali and Kira both looked up to see a girl around their age with dark red ringlet curls, big snowy white eyes and one hell of a HUGE country accent.

"Uh…we're fine." Ali answered rubbing her head.

"Then why are ya layin on this here floor?" She question with her hands on her hips.

"We were running from the evil chicken that won't stay in his coop." Kira responded in a serious tone.

"Hm, now why do I have the darnest feelin that we aint talkin bout chickens here?" She taps her chin eyeing the girls.

"Well, because we weren't, the evil chicken that cotton candy here was talking about is a boy name Sasuke Uchiha." Ali explained getting off the ground dusting off.

"Who you calling cotton candy?" Kira growled jumping up.

Ignoring Kira, Ali continued. "And why we were on the ground, is because Sasuke likes Miss. Lollipop but she hates his guts and doesn't want to be near anywhere near…to make the long story short we ran about two miles away from him before he could call us over."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME! AND WHAT'S WITH THE NAME COTTON CANDY AND LILLIPOP!" Kira doomed loudly. "I mean come on Miss. Cotton candy lollipop it sounds like I'm a stripper."

"Ahaha, stripper!"

"Ok Miss. Roxie Deepcocker!" Kira smirked at Ali.

"Ya two here ladies are crazy as June bugs!" The redhead giggled. "I reckon that I might like the both of ya."

"Yeah, um who are you again?" Ali asked kindly.

"Oh ya can just call me Mimi!" she smiled sticking out a gloved hand.

"Hi Mimi, I'm Ari and this is Katsumi." Ali introduced.

"It's nic to meet the both of ya's!"

"So Mimi, are you new here?" Kira asked. "Because I haven't seen you at the Academy, or around town."

"Ya best be believe!"

"Kool so are you going to become a ninja?" Ali asked excitedly.

"That's the plan."

"So what's your family's Kekkei genkai?" Kira started walking; she was getting tired of just standing in the street.

"Ya see... my Ma and Pa kick the bucket before I had a chance to know…but I can show ya what I can do." She grinned. "Is there a trainin ground anywhere around these here parks?"

"Ahaha, yeah we do, come on it's just up ahead." Ali laughed at the girl's choice of words.

* * *

"If ya don't close ya trap, flies might get in." Mimi smiles while putting on her gloves again.

"That…is soooooo Kool…" Kira spoke slowly as she wiped away the ash from her face.

"I wish I could do that." Ali whispered trying to her hair that was now a puffy mess. "So you can blow things up just by touch them?"

"Yup, the longer I hold the bigger the explosion! But there's a drawback, I can't control the chakra flow through my body that makes the explosions, and the only reason why my glove and britches ain't blowen themselves to dust is cuz their fill with my chakra…I can never feel someone touch unless its beneath my gloves or clothes."

Kira saw the sad expression cross Mimi's face, what would it be like for someone if they couldn't feel of touch someone else, how lonely they must be…feel, not kissing, hugging unless there is something between them and that's no fun. Well the not kissing part…it will be weird to hug someone without clothes unless you're dating. "Well, I guess you came to the right place Mimi, I'm sure in no time you will be able to control that chakra of yours." kira grinned while patting Mimi on the back.

"Yeah, this is just a hurdle in life, and you'll get over it faster than you think!" Ali encouraged as Mimi's big White eyes began to water as she went rigid.

"Oh my, ya two ladies are the nic folks I ever met!" she squealed hug the two girls.

"Ha thanks Mimi come on lets go to our house so we can wash up." Kira invited.

"M'kay, that would be nice."

XP :D :O :X ;O ~.-

"So Mimi, where do you live?" Ali questioned as she dried her hair.

"Actually, no where at the moment…I was on my way to the Hokage, where I run into ya ladies." She spoke as she braided Kira's long hair.

"Oh how about you live with us!" Kira shouted happily.

"Yeah! It will be fine with me" Ali added. "And if were lucky we may all could be on the same team, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Well, if ya say it's good then gosh darn I will!" Mimi smiled hugging Kira.

"This cause for a celebration!" Kira yelled jumping up. "Come on Mimi, its Ali treat!"

"HEY!"

* * *

The girls were laughing and have a good ol' time as they walked down the streets looking for a place to eat when Mimi and Ali notice Kira had gone missing. "Uh, where did Katsumi run off to?" Ali mumbled.

"That girl faster then a jack rabbit in hunting season!" Mimi mused.

"WHY MUUST LIFE BE SUCH A BITCH!"

"I think I know who the culprit is for the missing Kira." Ali giggled.

"Really, now who would that be?"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU DAMN BIRD!"

Kira glared at Sasuke as she sat in a booth with him and the rookie 9...well rookie 8.8, Naruto wasn't there. "Kira, why are you sooo mean to Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked breaking the ice. "I would kill to have him flocking over me!"

"Be my guest!" Kira snapped only to have Sasuke smirk at her, glad to have caught her off guard to pull her in the booth.

"So… Ari who's your friend?" Sakura input hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh this is Mimi, she new and going to be living with us." She answered putting some food into her mouth.

"Katsumi, have you remembered anything yet?" Sasuke asked snatching a French fry. "It's been almost a month since you came back." He looked up at her keep his head and voice low.

_So that's why he been after me!_ "Keep your hand in your own food!" she bitched.

"So is that a no?" He leaned in a little looking at her as her heart jumped in her throat. _What the fuck?_

"Leave me alone cockatoo." She hissed stuffing fries into her mouth.

"So Ari, Katsumi how do you guys like Konoha?" Kiba smiled at the two. But before the two could answer a loud blond came rushing into the restaurant.

"Agh Naruto! What do you want?" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"What? Oh Sakura I didnt even notice you…" he trailed off, shocking Pinky. "Anyway, Katsumi are we three on still for tonight?"

"What do you mean still on for tonight!" Sasuke hissed looking back and forward between the two.

Ignoring the stupid Parrot Kira replied to Naruto. "Oh, hell yeah we wouldn't miss it! And we have a roommate!" She smiled, pointing to Mimi. "Meet our new roomie, Mimi."

"Hi ya!" she smiled.

"So Naruto are you going to bring…the stuff?" Ali said in a serious tone.

Naruto gave a cat like grin. "Ooooh yeah."

"So what time are you going to be over?" Kira requested.

"Well actually, I went by there first but you guys weren't home so I went looking." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Naruto you Baka, why didn't you use your key, and wait for us there?" Ali scolded.

"WAIT!" everyone turn and looked at Kiba. "He has a key to your house!"

"Well, yeah I mean the dude partially lives with us too." Kira giggled. "He always spending the night, hell he even has clothes and a tooth brush there!"

"Hmm who would of thought that Naruto, would be the one to live with two girls before any of us." Shikamaru spoke lazily.

"Make *munch, munch* that three *munch, munch* now, since Mimi, going to be living with them now too." Choji said with a mouthful.

"Wait isn't your apartment, only one bedroom, I mean it not bed enough to fit two beds." Ino noted.

"Ino you stupid pig Naruto would sleep on the couch!" Sakura yelled. "Why would they all sleep in the same bed for?"

"Too tired to move."

"Warmer."

"Like hell I'm sleeping on the floor." Everyone looked at Ali. "What?"

"Wait," this time it was Sasuke. "You all been sleeping in the same bed for over the past…" he left it hanging not knowing how long Naruto been over.

"Almost a month now." Kira grinned evilly at Sasuke.

"Well, for those two it has been almost a month, I've been sleeping on the couch until last week, the Bakas just left me on the couch!" Ali growled.

"Too Lazy."

"Didn't care." Ali hit Kira.

"Fine, next time when you fall asleep in the tub, again I'm letting your ass drown!"

"AHaha, hey Ari remember the time Katsumi fell asleep, we locked her outside in her short and sports bar."

"Oh my gosh yeah, and Mimi this old guy next door found her," Ali was laughing so hard she was crying.

"And she screamed so loud she woke up the whole hallway." Naruto cracked up.

"You sleep in short and sports bar!" Sasuke fumed.

"Um yeah, it not like Naruto will do anything!" she rolled her eye but then got and idea. "Why are you jealous of Naruto?"

"What? Why would I be?" he hissed. "I'm better then him anyways."

"Then shut up!" she smiled and pushed him out from the booth so she could get out. "Quick, grabbed Mimi and run!"

* * *

Mimi woke up later that night with one hell of a headache, rolling over to her stomach she looked over to see Naruto sleeping like a wild child on the bed while Katsumi hand one of her legs across his stomach her head hanging off the bed with a half eaten blow of Raman on her stomach, then Ari was half way under the bed the left of her foot was painted blue. Mimi giggled as she got up and looked into the mirror only to have "Ginger kid" written across her forehead, a fake goatee around her mouth in purple and to top it off she had leftover cake still in her hair from the cake fight.

Losing her strength to stand she flopped back down next to Ari thinking about the night she had, those three were madder then a old wet hen. All night they played pranks on one another or innocent folks walking by, they had a cake war, and _the stuff_ Ari asked Naruto about was firecracker that they popped scaring the old folks down the hall. At first Mimi was kinda weird out by them but soon she couldn't help but join them, they had fun doing outrageous thing! Flashing old folks and youngsters their age, play doing dong ditch, there was nothing that they wouldn't do.

But there was one thing she could get...that Sasuke boy, he was prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes! But Katsumi couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, much less bring him up in a conversation. Mimi felt her body ease it way back to sleep mode as she smiled, she could get use to this livin, those three were good folks…Ma and Pa would have like t'em , she sighed she couldn't have met better friends.

* * *

ok ppl so how did you like Mimi lol? do you wnat her to be in a team like Ali and kira or just want the two girls with team 7 really idk which one i want sooo can ya be dolls and help me out?

ok so there it is i hope it has some potential of becoming something and if not well I'll move on! AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS ITS WELCOME!

Remember to do the 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	5. Soulest,DeathWakers& killer teddybears

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just my Oc's and plot.

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD.

* * *

Ch.5 Soulest, Death Wakers, and killer Teddy bears

Kira woke up that morning and groaned when she saw the clock, she was going to be late. She hopped out of the bed and quickly went through her morning routine and was out the door faster then Naruto and a bowl of ramen.

"Hey, Katsumi wait up!" Kira ignored the voice knowing who it was as she made beeline for school. "Stop, hey I know you can hear me!" the small Inuzuka yelled. The kid look just like Kiba but with two small differences: he had a pair of wolf ears and a tail. "Halt!" the child held up his hands but Kira just went through the tiny wolf.

"Now, that was mean!" he shouted holding his stomach. "You know I hate being walked through!" Kira swatted the annoying little phantom until there was noting but pale blue smoke, but once she stop he gained his form back.

Kira sighed; she knew he would try to get her to talk all day, he never gives up, and it's been 3 damn weeks since she has seen the kid trying to talk to this woman, but of course the woman couldn't see or hear him and, well, the rest you could probably guess. Kira went to the kid seeing that he was an Inuzuka, only to find out the kid was a ghost.

Kira felt bad for not talking to the pup but she was holding on to the little of her insanity she had left, being sucked into a psycho computer, and thrusted in the Naruto world, then being attacked by a cockatoo who can't catch a hint even if it hit him in the face, so she was a little reluctant to have a conversation with a deceased child. Oh and did she mention she had a phobia of paranormal things.

"Katsumi, please just look at me, do you know how it feels to be dead and watch your friends and family grow old, to have no one see you, hold you." _Aww fuck_! Kira rubbed her face and looked at the pup.

"What's your name kid?"

"Call me Talon!" His wagged his tail.

"What are you like 5?" she grumbled making her way to school.

"Um along those lines," he laughed. "When I was alive I was 5, but now I'm about, hmm... 16."

"Oh, not that bad?"

"Thousand."

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah, I'm 16 thousand years old. I look good huh." He joked.

"Wow you were around a long time." She mused to herself as she reached the school.

"Yeah, it's been really lonely, especial after you were kidnapped." He mumbled nonchalantly.

Kira whipped around facing the pup…or old pup, taken back. "Wait, we knew each other?"

"Yeah,we use to play when you were little." Talon answered, scratching his ear like a dog. "All the time."

"You know you could have just told me that!" Kira yelled.

"Uh, Katsumi who are ya talkin to?" Mimi looked at the candy blue hair girl with concern.

"Um, no one…I just…um." Kira scrabbled for something.

"Mimi, you know that Kat is weird, just as long as she doesn't start talking to a pole." Ali snickered.

"Hey, zip it Ari you said you wouldn't speak of that day." Kira glared.

"I'm not goin' ta ask." Mimi shook her head, walking away.

"You know you're in trouble, right?" Ali took a kunai and tossed it up and down.

"Yeah, how pissed is he?" Kira moaned.

"Severely!" Ari sighed. "You were called twice for the test; you owe me for covering you."

"Oh thanks Ali you're the best!" she hugged Ali.

"Yeah, and one more thing, I think we should start calling each other by our other names." Ali mention as they walked into the class room. "It's been getting confusing sometimes on which name to call you. I mean, I have to pause before I call your name."

"Do we have to?" Kira whined stomping her feet. "I like my real name!"

"Yes! You owe me this!" Ali, who is now Ari, barked.

"Hisakawa Katsumi!" Iruka boomed. "Tell me why you are five hours late for class and why I shouldn't fail you along with Naruto!"

"Heheh, uh... well, you see... what happen was... uh, last night I had woken up and I couldn't go back to sleep so I took some sleeping pills and those bitches knocked me the fuck out—oops." Katsumi winced knowing she was going to pay for saying two swear words in front of her sensei.

"Hisakawa Katsumi!" one of the test instructors called her and she couldn't help but be relieved for being called before Iruka could make her run 10 miles.

A minute later, Katsumi came out of the testing room with her headband, passing the test with ease. "Sadly, I'm disappointed I did so well."

"What, why? I wish I could have finished the test without a sweat!" Kiba laughed. "It took me at least three tries."

"Yeah well, who cares! I just want to get on a team!" Ari yelled. Katsumi laughed at Ari as she lied back in the grass, staring at her headband, looking at her reflection when her a memory hit her like a brick wall.

* * *

No longer in her 12 year old body but in a 5 year old one, Katsumi gazed around her. Bodies littered the ground, blood covered the walls and fighting could still be heard in some other room. She was scared but she couldn't remember why, mommy, where was her mommy? Slowly walking around the bodies, she looked for her mother and when she found her sitting in a chair, she reached to touch her but she found that her little arms were cover in blood all the way up to her elbows and so were her legs. Terrified, she grabbed onto her mother, for her to simply fall over on the child. Katsumi looked at the women and froze; in front of her was a pale blue figure of her mother standing next to her with a worried face.

"Run! Run now!" her mother screamed. "Don't let them catch you!"

She shook her head as she tried to touch her mother. "I can fix it, I can fix you." She sobbed as she reached for the body, her long blue pigtails soaking in the blood that pooled on the floor.

"No, no my baby," her mother knelt down, her short blue hair flipping out from her face, her matching eyes full of guilt. "Mommy has to go, you can't put mommy back her in body, not like Uncle Kio, mommy must leave."

"B-b-ut whyyy I don't want you toooo! Please don't leave." She blubbered, yanking on her ponytails.

Her mother cupped her face. "You are too strong for your age." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "You'll have plenty of time to fix people in the future but, now, you have to run."

"NO!" Katsumi screamed stomping her feet.

"Katsumi! I said RUN!" The child looked at her mother, frightened by her toned, realizing she needed to run. "I'll visit…" her mother promised and the child took off as fast as her small legs could take her, to the only place she knew, the Uchiha compound.

Running into the compound, Katsumi didn't stop to look around, as she jump over dead bodies of people she knew and loved, she kept running when she saw Sasuke from a window. He looked just as scared as her and he was talking to someone, maybe he knew what was happening! Putting all of her strength into getting to the window, she saw a shadow pass the window then she no longer saw Sasuke.

"Suesake!" she screamed, going to the window, to find him unconscious. "Suesake? Hey! Wake up!" she shook him but he didn't respond. "Hey come on stop playing!" she yelled when the figure from before appeared in front of her. "Come on Suesake we have to go!" she cried as the figure got closer, turning her eyes from the figure to her friend on the ground to see he still had his soul in his body, so why wasn't he waking up?

"It's time to go Katsumi." The figure reached out for her picking her up as she kicked and screamed for Sasuke, pulling at the attacker's hair and biting his arm but nothing worked."Suesake! Wake up please!" she yelled reaching for her fallen friend losing her bracelet in the process.

"Katsumi calm down!" the figure's warm voice begged, but she paid no mind. "Katsumi!"

* * *

"Katsumi!" she was jolted awake by a pair of strong hands holding her shoulders. "Katsumi clam down." Feeling someone wipe her eyes free of tears, she saw that Sasuke was the one holding her and to top things off the whole class surround them; Ari, Mimi and Naruto were in the middle of the group along with Iruka. Pushing away from Sasuke, she wiped her own eyes and her nose with the back of her hand, dusting herself off slowly making her way out of the crowd.

"Kat-"

"Stop saying my name, and I'm fine!" she didn't mean to scream but shit she was shaken up. Hell, she knew the bird ass after all.

"Yeah, right! I just spent the last 20 minute trying to wake you up!" Sasuke yelled back at her for once.

A little taken back she shook her head. "Well thank you but I'm awake now and I'm fine."

"Like fuck you are, your still shaking with a death grip on your headband." Sure enough she was strangling her Hitaiate. "What did you remember?"

"NOTHING!" she hissed getting tired of playing 20 questions.

"Bullshit, you kept calling out my childhood nickname you gave me. Suesake, for someone who couldn't remember anything damn thing, how the fuck did you know that name!" His voice rising."Cause I know I never fucking told anyone!"

"You better watch who the fuck you talking to Uchiha, I will drop kick your damn skinny ass!" she bit out stepping up in his face.

"That enough! Goth of you!" Iruka stepped in, giving the chance for Katsumi to walk away but the rooster ass didn't let her get far.

"Katsumi!" Growling, she ignored him, reminding herself to hurt Ari, for making them take their other names. "Katsumi, please just wait." He grabbed her arm pulling her to the side, which so happen to be his compound. _Damn it all to hell!_

"Let me go Uchiha!" she tried to get her arm back. Getting irritated, she brought her leg up, kicking him in the stomach but he blocked her attempt, grabbing her leg and twisting it until she was forced to fall to the ground. Kicking out her leg she tripped him and brought her elbow down onto his stomach. Rolling out of the way before her elbow hit his stomach, he glared at her, getting up.

"Just tell me damnit!"

"Go suck a fat one!" Sasuke stare at her fiercely before smirking then charging at her, grabbing her by her waist and squeezing hard. Katsumi screamed out with laughter as she squirmed to get out of his hold. _Damn him he knew my weak spot._

"Now, tell me!"

"F-fuccck you!" she laughed even though she didn't want to, she couldn't help but to laugh. If anyone every squeezed her there, she instantly became a useless case of giggles.

"No? Okay then your choice." He clutched her tighter making her squeal out.

"OK!" she screamed.

"What was that?" he asked, clenching her waist again.

"I'll tell you!" she glared.

"Good." He smirked, Katsumi then returned his smirk, punched him in his stomach and took off running.

"You bitch!" he groaned as he ran after her. Katsumi ran with her pigtails whipping wildly behind her, as she avoids the pissed off turkey.

"Do you really think you could escape from me?" Katsumi turned around to find Sasuke in front of her. Damn it! Quickly she turned to the left then, jumping up on to buildings, ran and jumped off of them.

"Watcha runnin from?" Katsumi looked up to see Talon floating above her.

"A bird that won't fly home!" she grumbled, jumping down from the building, then running into an alley.

"Can I help?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't think you will be much help." She sighed, looking around the corner seeing if she lost her bird.

"You know talking to yourself isn't healthy." Katsumi cursed as she saw the emo king himself behind her.

"I can really help, you know." Talon insisted when Katsumi was free from Sasuke.

"Fine, Talon you can help me." She groaned.

"Good, now try to calm yourself…don't look at me like that." Rolling her eyes she did as she was told and tried to focus on running and the wind through her hair. "Great, now relax your muscles and clear your mind." At total ease Katsumi stopped at another alleyway.

"Talon I don't see how this is helping."

"Shut up and close your eyes. Now then, take a deep breath."

"Talon-"

"Do it!"

"Shit ok!" she frowned, doing as instructed.

"Now open them." Rising her lids, she gasped, stumbling back.

"Talon where the fuck am I?"

All around her were people just like Talon: pale blue in color and transparent, the world was just as wash out as an old pair of Mimi's jeans. Everything was dull in color.

"Welcome to the Shade! Or also known as the world of death, where everyone here is, well, dead!"

"What do you mean dead? So am I dead?" she hollered at the ghost next to her.

"No." he deadpanned walking away.

"What do you mean no! Then how the hell am I here?" She barked.

"Look up at the roof, Katsumi." Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, she complied.

"Is…is that Sasuke?" She jumped onto the roof, looking at the boy and indeed, it was him, but he couldn't see her and, strangely, he was full of color. His clothes and hair seemed intense against the washout world she was in.

"He's Aliving." Katsumi turned to the boy. "Dead people are pale in color and the living people are full of color, as you can tell…while you're in the Shade if you see a person in color their Aliving, meaning a living person."

"Ok. But that doesn't tell me how I got here." She muttered while she followed Sasuke, who was still looking for her.

"You're a Soulest. You can do anything possible with a soul: putting it back into its body, a body or even an object. You can hold a soul in your body, taking their bloodline power until you release the soul or it dies." At this Katsumi tripped, falling on her face.

"I can do that?" she gaped while on the floor.

"And so much more…"

"Damn…ok" she got up, dusting herself. "What are the drawbacks?"

"Well like anything: use too much Chakra, you'll exhaust yourself. Could end up killing you." He shrugged.

"That's it! Nothing else?"

"Nope." Talon popped the "p" as he crossed his legs, floating in the air. Damn her and being a Fucking Mary Sue, shit man how could she forget that damn Mary Sues' have some ultimate power or some shit like that.

"Fine, you wouldn't happen to know about Ari and her power?"

"Ah, yes, she is a Death Waker, she can raise the dead but they're still dead and with that she can make them do anything, tell her information on when they were alive, bring her lunch, build an army."

"So basically she can make them do anything she wants."

"Pretty much."

"Damn!" Katsumi closed her eyes while pulling her hair free from the bonds, getting a candy blue pool at her feet. "Let me guess... There's someone after me and Ari, for our power."

"Yes, the meaning for your kidnapping…at least half of it." But she didn't hear the last part.

"How do you know all of this?"

"We knew each other when you were little remember?"

"How do I get out of the Shade?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The same way you got in." Calming her nerves and closing her eyes Katsumi was a "poof" or whatever back into the world of the living.

"This is just too weird." She complained.

"Mommy I want that teddy bear, for my birthday!" Katsumi looked at where a little girl was pointing and got an idea.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Talon muttered backing up as she neared him.

"A little experiment, come with me." She then ran into the toy shop and saw the cutest little panda plushie, grabbed it, purchased it and ran out the store, then to the nearest training ground. "Ok, Talon it's teaching time."

Catching on, Talon cursed. "There is no way in hell I'm getting into that thing!"

"Oh please, I just want to see if it's all true!" she begged.

"So, you're calling me a liar!"

"No, it's just seeing is believing!"

"Now you don't believe in air!"

"Damnit just teach me!"

"Fine!" he gave in. "Place your hand on the bear, then on mine, then channel your chakra through your hands then the rest should come naturally." And it did, Katsumi inhaled a deep breath, taking Talon's soul in her body and out into the Panda bear.

Staring at the bear Katsumi saw the soul of Talon swirl in the eyes of the plushie before it blinked once, twice, three times, then glared at her. "Happy now!" he hissed.

"Ahhh, I did it!" she grabbed the bear and squished him. "You are soooo cute too!"

"I bet you did this so you could buy the bear."

"Only half." She spoke, still nuzzling him.

"Well in that case…" he trailed off as he bit her arm.

"KAHHHHH! What the hell?" she waved her arm wildly in the air trying to get him off. "Why are you biting me?"

"That's for putting in this form!" he snapped as he let go.

"But how did you bite me? You're a stuffed bear!" she whimpered.

"Because you put my soul into it, giving me a form so now I can use my chakra to form teeth or claws." To prove his point, five very big, very sharp claws pushed through the cushion of the bear's paws.

"Talk about evil teddy bear…" she murmured.

"But…it feels…nice to have a form again…so…thanks."

"Oh," she smirked. "So you want to stay in that form?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I'm not saying I do, but if you don't want to take me out…"

"Good because you're too cute!" she squealed grabbing onto him again. "And now I'll name you Bandit and you shall be my Bandit, I'll love and I'll kiss you and take care of you!"

"Um, is there a reason why you are talking like a child?" Turning around without stopping her cuddling, Katsumi saw Sasuke looking confused. _Oh shit I forgot all about him_.

"Loowies what I's gots!" she giggled like a 5 year old holding out Bandit.

"'Sup." Katsumi heard Talon speak and watched Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Holy shit! It just talked!" he yelled pointing at the panda.

"Um are you ok?" She asked trying to hide her smile. _Hehe this is going to be fun!_

"That Panda just spoke!"

"Of course I can you Baka!" Talon egged on.

"Come on cockatoo, I think we need to get you home."

"I'm not crazy!" he howled.

"Yeah and I have wings." Talon laughed as Sasuke turned pale.

"Come on lets go home." Katsumi smiled. Mwahahaha I'm soo going to torture him.

Sasuke let himself be led by Katsumi but he kept his eyes on the Panda, there's one this for sure...it was evil...just like his brother. He glared at the bear when the panda turned his head at an unnatural angle before doing the "I got my eyes on you" hand motion. Yes, it was pure evil.

* * *

lol i just had to do the panda bear! i was thinking on that for a long time at first i want to put Talon in a grr plushie from invaders zim but though aganist it haha so i hope uou all like it now you know what Katsumi and Ari powers are!

the link below is what Talons plushie body looks like!

http:/ shops1. wsimg. com/ shop8231 8218/0_9_ 1d986e16- d97a-4a93-94 41-b40a9 5167fd4 .jpg

ok so there it is i hope it has some potential of becoming something and if not well I'll move on! AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS ITS WELCOME!

Remember to do the 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	6. Teams and Survival training?

Disclaimer: ÉG dont eigin Naruto en því miður ég vildi að ég gerði.

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD. Sry this took forever to get out i was stumped but then was hit the the idea wall literary it came out of no where lol anyways hey ya go.

P.s. I'm sooo sry it this is super long idk how much i worte until I post on Dox Man.. lol

* * *

Ch. 6 Teams and Survival training?

Ari groan as she hung upside down sitting in a chair, listening to Iruka voice call out the teams. "I'm. So. Bored!"

"Join the club." Mimi grunted who was spread out on a table with her arm over her head.

"Is there a hungry club?" Katsumi asked rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah that's Choji's club." Ino scoffed. "But I don't see why you would want to join that club."

"'Cause I'm hungry that's why!" Katsumi jumped going over to Choji.

"Yo, Choji can I join your club too!"

"As long as I get the last of anything." He munched, while she sat down next to him.

"That's fine with me!" she smiled when he offered her some chips.

"You're the BEST!"

"Ya, know I wouldn't *munch, munch* mind, if we were on the same team together."

"Same here, Cho!" she smiled bumping his shoulder with hers.

"All the two of you would do is eat!" Ino rolled her eyes. "A guy won't like a girl if she eats more then her does."

"Name one!" Katsumi smirked knowing she won't be able to…well she may say Sasuke, but he doesn't count.

"Umm, well Sasuke for one…"

"Tch, yeah right." Ari laughed. "You should see the way he always drools over Katsumi's ass! It's like Choji seeing an all you can eat sign!"

"HE DOES WHAT?" Katsumi yelled in horror. "And you're just now telling me!"

"I don't always stare at her ass!" Sasuke yelled to his defense.

"Oh so you sometimes stare!" Mimi laughed.

Suddenly felling the need to shower and cover herself Katsumi glared at the Bird. "Sick pervert!" she yelled at Sasuke, before yelling at the fan-girls. "Oh go fuck yourself in a corner bitches!"

"HISAKAWA KATSUMI!" Iruka boomed. "What was that?"

"Uh….what? I uh umm… All I said was umm…go duck yeah, go duck….uh yourself in a corner…you bunches,…hehehe… yeah, that's what I said, because I'm so good with a kunai…" Katsumi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Watch your speech Katsumi." Iruka demanded before continuing on with naming the Katsumi went to glare at Sasuke when she saw him lipped locked with Naruto.

Now when Katsumi was back in her world and she saw this she giggled and went about her business but now after living with Naruto and causing hell for Sasuke she couldn't help but laughed so hard her side began to hurt.

"Oh my….I can't …" she laughed holding her stomach and the desk to keep her from falling over.

"Breathe, Katsumi, my gosh girl take a breath!" Mimi's thick country accent laughed. "Ya funnier than a three leg-get (A/N: I did that on purpose) dog.

Katsumi did as told but it only made her eyes water."Wow cockatoo I didn't know you roll that way!" Katsumi laughed.

"Shut up Katsumi!" he yelled only making the candy haired child laughed harder.

"Naruto I can't believe you're cheating on me!" Katsumi faked a sob on Choji's shoulder.

"I think we should see other people…"Naruto joked. "It's me not you!"

"Team 8 your sensei is here." Iruka announced.

"How troublesome, why do we have to change rooms." Shikamaru grumbled lazily.

"Why do I have to be on this team and why does Billboard brow get to be on Sasuke-kun team!" Ino cried.

"Good luck Cho!" Katsumi smiled. "You're goanna need it with that PMSing monster."

"WHAT YOU CALL ME!"

"Thanks Kat." He grinned back throwing the rest of his bag of chips to her. "Oh, does this mean we're going steady!" She squealed excitedly.

Choji threw his head back and laughed walking out the door. Shikamaru stared at Katsumi with eyes that seem to be saying "thank you", she shrugged and looked at him "no prob" she smiled as he left.

"Katsumi—

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" she scared. "IT WAS SASUKE!"

"Stop blaming things on me?"

"Katsumi I wasn't, scolding you… I was saying that you, Ari and Mimi will be team 11." Iruka said slowly trying to suppress a smirk, trying.

"…oh…"

"Wait but that's an all girls team." Sakura deduced.

"Well I really hope so darlin, I may be flat but I aint not boy." Mimi raised a brow.

"Uh, that's not what I meant..."

"I know sug I'm jus yankin ya tail." She winked.

* * *

"How much longer?" Ari whined now lying under the table.

"I don kno but I'm runnin out of Katsumi's hair ta braid!" Mimi and Sakura pouted.

"My ass gone num..." Katsumi grumbled, pushing one of the many braids out of her face."It would be kool if we all have the same Sensei…"

"Yeah it would but that would mean we would be one whole team not two." Sakura mused.

"Naruto, I know you can do better than that." Katsumi remarked getting up going to the blonde.

"Really then what do you suggest oh wise one." He snickers as he tossed the chalk eraser to her, she just grinned evilly.

"There no way a jonin going to fall for that..." Sasuke droned.

"Sasuke want a cracker." He flipped her off.

Ignoring him Katsumi admired her work, when Kakashi walked in the door Naruto's eraser will fall on the jonin's head like planned but as he walked through the door he was trip over the ninja wire where two erasers will hit both sides of his head then one in his face at the same time and she made sure the erasers were extra, extra dusty with a hint of pink chalk for face eraser.

"This is stupid." Sakura huffed. "And Sasuke-kun is right our senseis are jonins there is no way they going to fall for it!"

"Sakura stop kissin Sasuke's feathery ass, and grow some back bone, live a little." Ari laughed just as the door opened and Kakashi poking his head in getting hit with eraser on his head but before the other three could hit him a female burst in pushing him out the way, before getting hit with the three erasers.

"OK WHO WERE THE FILTHY MAGGOTS WHO DID THIS?" the female roars.

"It was Sasuke and Sakura!" Katsumi and Naruto yelled pointing.

"Stop blaming shit on me!"

"So who's whose sensei?" Mimi asked in a bored tone finally use to all the screaming.

"Hmm, yes I'm Team 7 sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and Anko Mitarashi is Team 11 sensei." He answered in that sexy voice of his, scratching the side of his head.

"Why are you late?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh I you see this old lady—

"Yeah right you were sooo reading this porn book." Ari and Katsumi chorused together. The silver hair Jonin snatched his book back, putting it in his coat pocket, eyeing the two girls.

"How old are the two of you?" He asked leaning close to them, sizing them up, but Ari saw that he was sizing there breast more then anything.

"Any age you want me to b—OWW—I mean 12." Katsumi smiled rubbing her side where Ari elbowed her.

Kakashi looked up from the girl breast, 12? how could she be that young have have the breast size of a grown women? he thought to himelf before praying to the gods that both girls could be his hear Kakashi's preverted giggling in his preverted way. "Hmm my fisrt impression is ...I dont like you guys! Well expect those two." He rubbed his chin ponitng to Katsumi and Ari. "OW!"

"Oh my bad, did I do that?" Mimi fake surprise._ Damn prevy Jonin doesn't like me cause I gots no boobs_.

"Yo Kakashi stay away from my student!" Anko yelled dragging them away.

Sitting out on a terrace Anko looked at her students, seeming lost. "Ok, maggots look I'm not really cut out for this sensei shit, kay so if I miss up some where your lost, oh and I dont like slow pokes so keep up, got it?"

"Uh...yeah?" the three looked at one another.

"Good, so uh tell me about yourseleves or something shit like that." She rolled her hand absentmindedly.

"M'kay I'll goses first. Mys names Mimi, I like to blow thinga up, umm I dislike good fo nothuin, preverted men! I dream to control my chakra...as for my hobbies um hang with the girls...oh an blowin stuff up!" She smiled.

"Gosh Mimi you are soo counrty," Ari laughed. "Um My name's Ari, I like to have fun I guess, I dislike mean and rude people, my dream is to become the world greatset Medical Nin, my hobbies are cooking, cleaning, and learing new things."

"Yo my peps, names Katsumi, I like to pull pranks, eat lots of raman, I dislake Sasuke Uchiha, suck up bitches, my breast size and long hair, cleaning cooking unless it somethin I like, as for my dream..." she gave a wicked smile to Ari, who facepalmed. "Is to marry a certin smexy redhead and spawn lots and lots of smexy children, oh and to kill a certin brunette...and that reminds me." she smiled going to the railing.

* * *

Sasuke stared aimlessly at his new sensei as he spoke. "To kill a certin m-" he was cut shot when a shoe slam straight into his face followed by "_You stupid emo_!" that echo all round. Sasuke's left eye twitched as he ran to the railing about to scream out when another shoe hit him in the right side of his face and yet again followed by Katsumi's voice "_You best not be about to scream fuck you Katsumi!"_

"Bitch." Sasuke mutter lowly when by some freak of nature another damn shoe hit in the back of the head_ "I hear that you cockatoo haired emo-ic bastard!"_

* * *

"As for my hobbies, make the emo chicken's life a living hell." Katsumi smiled sitting back down.

"Where did they hell did you get all thoes shoes?" Anko asked astonished.

"Will be surprise how much I can store in my boods." she deadpanned.

"Ok good now lets go." Anko truned to leave when Mimi spoke up.

"Wait about you? What are your likes, dislikes and stuff."

"Hmm, dumplings, spicy foods, and as for hobbies that no ones business." she informed rubbing the back of her shoulder.

"Oh I almost for got, tomrrow you will be doing survival training test, and if you dont past I will go back to the academy. Met me here at 10 am... and don't eat." was all she said before poofing away.

"...Wait what?" Mimi asked looking lost.

"Nothing just she just trying to scare us." Ari patted her friend.

"Ari you dont think she'll be doing the same, do you?" Katsumi asked on their way back home.

"I dont know Katsumi, we'll just have to see."

* * *

"AHHH MIMI SLOW DOWN!" katsumi yelled as she tried to put her long hair into pigtails.

"Mimi and I told you to wake up early like we did but nooo you wanted to sleep in and be lazy so you dont get to complain!" Ari barked.

"Good you three are on time!" Anko announced proudly. "Thats really good cause that means you only have now to 12 this after to complete your training!"

"Wh-Oh my gosh!" the three girls shield their eyes from their sensei due to the wind blowing opening her jacket, lets remind you that she only wearing fishnets, a skirt and jacket.

"What? you girls are acting like you never seen tits before!"

"Anko-sensei," Mimi spoke. "It anit that we havn't it...just that...I mean we ya girls all...but..."

"Nonsense, we are a team now you maggot are going to need to get use to see each other naked! When on mission we wont always have showers, only lakes and rivers, so get over your shyness!" she barked before continuing. "Now the objective of this training is to get a bell for Kakashi Hatake, before noon today."

"But that only gives us an hour and 10 mins!" Katsumi yelled.

"You're wasting time telling me."

"Shit!" She screamed before jumping over the railing Mimi and Ari right behind her. "Ari you have a plan?"

"Yeah sort of!" she howled back front flipping off a roof, landing perfectly in the street before jumping off again. "Here what were gounna do."

* * *

"This is the third ninja tactics know-how, Ninjutsu. How is it? Can't move, right? Looks like your talents are exceptional. But... They say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground." Kakashi laughed when he was suddenly kicked in the head._ What? but how I didn't sense anyone chakra...Nartuo is still hung from the tree, Sakura fainted and Sasuke's here so who's..._

"I thought you were a Jonin?"

"Katsumi!" Sasuke yelled wiggling hard to get free.

"Dont underestimate him!"

"Why would I do that? Unlike you of course...taking a dirt nap are we?" she laughed never taking her eyes off of the Jonin, with her left hand she grab fist the dirt, tightening her hold on her kunai in the other, she pulled her muscles in her legs ready to pounce, smriking when she noted he took her bait. "By the order of our sensei, we have to attin one of the bells, just like your students."

He watched Katsumi jump at his sensei but instead of jump at him she jumped over and through a handfull of dirt infront of her as she disappeared, her chakra signature completely vanished, then suddenly reappeared. "Gotcha sensei!" he heared her giggle.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this_! Katsumi thought, she had one arm wrapped around his stomach while the other one was holding the kunai to his cheek. _Shit here goes nuthin_...she pressed her breast to the nape of his neck. "A ninja isn't suppose to be caugth from behind, Jonin." she wishpered in his ear seductively while draging her hand down his stomach.._.just a little further and..._ "Got it!"

Katsumi quickly jumped away from the stun Jonin, having been seduce by a 12 year Genin? Blinking Kakashi grabbed the girl by the ankle before she could make off with both of his bells. "Now wait just a minute." he dangled her over the branch, pulling her up to his face still upside down. "I think those blong to me."

"Only if you can catch 'em." she smriked throwing the bells.

"Catch me if you can sensei!" Ari giggled as she patted her butt with the bells stickout her tougen. Dropping the candy blue haird child he went after the blonde, but she was fast dodging his acttacks like it was childs play, when he was finally able to knock her away and getting the bells.

"Your good I give you that but I'm better." He taunted wiggling the bells.

"Are you sure about that?" she giggled before running away. Frown Kakashi looked at the bells to find that they were cherries! Suddnely an explosion hit him in the right of his back.

"Damnit!" he curesed as he turned around to see a redhead with white eyes coming at him with a leaf? When she threw the leaf that thing exploded throwing him back about 10 feet. _How in the hell?_

"Whoa there sensei!" Katsumi voice cam from behind him, she had caugth him when he flew back.

_Shit they're everywhere...aww I just wanted to read Come Come Paradise, why did they have to figure out the meaning of this tranning_. Speking of which...Kakashi touched his back pocket to find it gone,_ NO_, he patted his jacket down and still nothing.

"Looking for this?" Katsumi dangled his book between her pointer and thumb.

"How did you?" he puffed glaring at the three girls.

"My friend Mimi here has explosive chakra, so when she touches something it will detonate with in a few minutes after her touch...so it would be such a tragic to see something happen to such a good book, yes?"

"What are you suggesting?"_ I can't believe them, they're trying to negotiate_.

"Leaves us alone while we give our sensei the bells, and you get your book back burn free, and if you trail us, or try and get back your book we burn it, is that clear?" Ari smiled with a tilt of her head.

"Crystal." He growled between clenched teeth.

"Good! Ladies shall we."

"AHAHAH who knew reading could be such a blast!" Katsumi laughed at her own corny joke.

"Buuuuut," Kakashi said making the girls turn around. "I'm not going to allow that." And three shadow clones jumped up behind the girls holding them tightly, making sure to be careful with the redheaded girl.

"Nice plan, I'll give it E for effort, hmm." he smiled tossing the cherries to the girls beofre getting his book and the bells.

"Yeah right it was more like A for astonishing!" Katsumi yelled kicking.

"No, but how about you join us for lunch?" he asked looking at Katsumi.

"Hey, hey eyes up here, I only did that for the sake of the bells!" she girls were dropped roughly on next two the ground next to the team 7, as Kakashi stared his speech about why Team 7 fail, Katsumi pretty much toned him out and all that jazz when she hear her team being mentioned.

"Team 11 would have pass if would have ran and not negotiate, your still Genin, let say one of you had got taken hostge for example..." He grabbed Katsumi bring her close to his chest pointing a kunai at her throat. _Pervert_. Katsumi glared at him, his hand went between her breast holding on to her shirt right abouve her right boob.

"Sakura kill Sasuke, Mimi kill Ari or Katsumi dies!" he yelled pressing the kunai into her neck.

"KATSUMI!" They yelled, save Ari who knew it was only an example. Kakashi finally let her go pushing her away as she collapsed into Sasuke's arms, he pulled her close to him as she glared at his sensei.

"Don't hug me!" She pushed the bird away as she tried to fight the blush that was threating to cross her face. _Damit why am I fucking blushing!_

"Don't give Naruto any!" Kakashi hissed when Katsumi zoned back in.

"FINALLY LETS EAT!" Katsumi yelled over the sliver haird Jonin. She wipped out Sasuke's bento and begun to eat, without waiting what Kakashi had to say.

"Forget it just dont feed Naruto!" then her poofed away.

"Sh iw isj iw wofuld wvo hat." Katsumi wish with a full mouth. (gosh I wish I could do that)

"Dont talk wit your mouth full." Sasuke said eating his rice calmly next to her. Sakura watch with envy as the two eat together, oh how she wish she was in Katsumi's place. J_ust knock that bitch to the curb and that what rightfuly ours!_ inner Sakura chanted.

"Eat some rice Kat and not all the onigiri!" He growled snatching the last two away.

"Hey gimme back! gimme gimme!" she whined.

"Here eat some rice!" he shoved chop stick into her hand.

"I don't know how to eat with..." she trailed off realizing she spoke out loud. (A/N: yes im an epic failure, I'm still learning!)

"You dont know how to eat with chop sticks?" He asked slowly.

"YEAH WHAT'S IT YOU YA!"

"Here, then let me teach you." He spoke calmly grabbing her hand."Here put your fingers like-

_His hands are so warm...wait what the fuck am I think! pay attention will you._

"Yeah just like that but bring them a little clos-

_Gosh his voice is so deep and...damnit not again, ok, ok just relax and dont think, dont think, dont think...shit now why does my heart have to speed up like that when he looked at me-Oh HELL TO THE FUCKING N'ALL! I wont fall for the Bird!_

"Good now pick up some rice and..." he guide her hand to her mouth as she put the rice in her mouth with the chop stick..._oh shit_...pulling away aburtply Katsumi grabbed his bento box and crawled over to Naruto.

"H-he-here N-naruto you sure eat." she squeaked she felt the tip of her ear burn, as she stabbed the rice a few times before getting some rice to feed Naruto.

"Gee thanks!" He yelled struggled to reached the rice.

"Katsumi! Dont! Kakashi said not to!" Sakura yelled, even though she wanted nothing more the beat the bule haird chick to a pulp.

"Dont worry my team already won so it wont matter." Katsumi smirked glade for a distraction.

"What no you didn't!" she cried back.

"Actaully yeah they did." everyone turned around to see Anko sensei. "I told you Kakashi my team would kick your teams's ass!"

"B-but how?" Sakura suttered.

"Well it seems that they have the bells after all." Kakashi mutter under his breath.

"Yup!" Mimi pulled out the bells.

"But how!" she repeated.

"Well when me and Kakashi-sensei was fighting I didnt have time to switch 'em out," Ari explained. "So I did a subtutious jutsu, switching the bells to look like the cherries and the vice versa."

"So when Kakashi thought he had cherries it was actually the bells, we knew if we got his book and tried to negoeate he would eventually over power us, thus giving us the "cherries" and taking the "bells"." Mimi finishes.

"But why did you all stay once you got the bells and not run off before he could catch on?" Sasuke asked.

"It would have raise suspicion." Ari answered.

"Plus I was hungry and I wanted to rub it in your face once we won!" Katsumi laughed. "Come on my roomies, just as we practice.

"Moron!" Naruto boomed.

"Loser!"

"Idoit!"

"DUMBASS!" Katsumi howled loudly. Yes life was good.

* * *

Ok my pretties there you have it, i hope you joined it I must i lol now i off to bed it 2 in the mornin and i have to get up early! oh another thing how was Anko? i hope she wasnt OOC is so plz plz plz tell me so i can fix it!

NIght!

3Rs. Read. Review. Retaliate?


	7. Peaches and Cream!

Disclaimer: ÉG dont eigin Naruto en því miður ég vildi að ég gerði. oh and i don't own Dora the explorer! *never want to!*

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD. ok here ch7 again i dont like this very much.

* * *

Ch. 7 Peaches and Cream!

Mimi fidgeted in her new outfit, picking at the fishnets and small skirt. "Anko-sensei, is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

"In the way I say."

"And that is…"

"Because I said so."

"…"

"That aint fair!"

"Just let it go, Mimi, let it go." Ari groan pinching her nose.

"Yeah, at least it's not as bad as what Ari and I are wearing." Katsumi huffed pointing to her outfit; she was wearing fishnets that stopped just below her chest with a mini sleeveless jacket, a small skirt with fishnet shorts that stopped above her knees, along with fingerless fishnet sleeves.

"You won't have to worry about your jacket flying open, and everyone seeing your boobs!" Ari pouted, she was wearing the body fishnets like Anko but instead of the trench coat she wore a small jacket that stopped above her belly button.

"I guess ya right…"Mimi muttered looking at her own outfit that consisted of a sports bra with under laying fishnets stopping at the end of her ribs and a mini skirt.

"Good now that that's settled, go turn in your mission reports and the day is yours." Anko-sensei order poofing away.

"I sooooo don't wanna go to the Hokage's!" Katsumi whined.

"Fine, I will go ya and Ari can go on home I'll see ya soon." Mimi smiled waving bye.

"Ya gots to luv that Mimi." Katsumi faked a country accent.

"Yup, and I reckon she ya be home soon, I'mma gonna get dinner started, come on Papa bear, lets go on home." Ari played along.

"Kay Mama bear." She laughed.

* * *

Mimi ran as fast as she could to get home, she couldn't believe her and her teams luck! They had got a mission with Team 7 to escort some old man to the village in the mist! Man Katsumi gonna be excited!

"Ya guy! Guess what happen at the Hokage's!" Mimi screamed bombarding into the room, knocking poor Katsumi to the ground in her wake.

"Uhooo would you like fries with that." Katsumi mumbled with anime swirls in her eyes.

"Mimi calm down, my goodness, before something explodes, again!" Ari laughs. "Now what's so important that you had to knock Katsumi down?"

"We… *gasps*….gots…*gasps*..a…mis…sion.!" She pants falling onto the couch.

"…."

"…"

"Ummm." Ari frowned while holding a big blow of mash potatoes.

"Mimi what the fuck are you gasping about?" Katsumi groans setting up.

"We…have a mission with team 7!"

"What! Really?" Ari screamed dropping the blow on Katsumi's head.

"Owwww, you bitches stop HURTING ME!" She yelled. "Mmmmm, Ari I just love your mash potatoes! But why don't they taste like toes?"

"I think we should get her checked out." Mimi whispered to Ari.

"We don't have insurance…." Ari deadpanned.

"Uhh. Yeah…I'm just gonna go…that way…" Mimi backed away slowly going into her room to pack.

"Shit…" Katsumi muttered rubbing her head. "Is there even such of a thing call Ninja Insurance?"

"I don't think the Naruto world even knows what Insurance is." Ari replied picking the broken pieces of the bowl. "Anyways, go hurry and pack for the mission."

"What are you my mother?"

"GO PACK OR I'M TAKING OFF MY BELT!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Katsumi ran down the hall, threw some clothes into her bag along with some instant Raman, thanks to Naruto, her tooth brush and things for her long damn hair, and was finished and by the door in under 8 minutes flat.

Mimi watched Katsumi huff and puff as she stood by the door waiting for Ari to pack, a little confused. "I never knew Ari scare ya so much?"

"Don't get me wrong Ari a sweet heart but never get on her bad side…she can scare files off a dog."

"Hmm, well I take tha to mind." She murmurs scratching her chin.

* * *

"HEEEY KATSUMI!" Naruto yelled waving madly.

"NARUTO!" she screamed glomping him.

"Why can't you greet me like that?" Kakashi pouted.

"Umm, you know I expected that from the bird but not you." Katsumi mused.

"Hey aren't you excited our first time out the village and our first real mission!" the blonde expressed happily.

"I'm pumped!" She threw her fist into the air.

"Why aren't you ever this excited to see me?" Sasuke mutter.

"What, is it with everyone today? You're all whiney, is it bitch to Katsumi day without me knowing!" She yelled slightly scaring the old man they were suppose to escort.

"I'll be excited like that for you Sasuke!" Sakura sighed longingly grabbing on to his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed pushing her slightly away.

"BRUN!" Katsumi laughed at Sakura who gone into her emo corner.

"Ok, well it seems that we are all ready," Kakashi sighs. "Come let's go."

"Wait! Where's Anko-sensei?" Ari asked.

"Weeellllll." Kakashi started.

* * *

"Wooooooh, Happy Dango Day!" Anko yelled.

* * *

"She won't be joining us on this mission, so as of now I will me Team 11 sensei!" Kakashi smiled as he tried to hug Katsumi, who pushed Mimi into his arms.

"PERVERT!" she yelled slapping the silver hair Jonin.

"Why does Mimi-chan have to be soo mean?" He pouted.

"Can, we please get goin!" the old man grumbled.

"Ok, come on everyone." Kakashi droned.

"Yeah, come on vámonos," Katsumi sang grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Oh don't you even dare!" Ari growled.

"Everybody let's go, I know that we can do it!" She giggled.

"Katsumi, DON'T!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Mist Village!" Naruto yelled.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Mist Village!" Naruto and Katsumi swung their hands both giggling like 2 years old, skipping down the dirt road.

"Umm, Ari what is Katsumi singing?" Sakura asked staring at the two idiots.

"A damn song that should never be fucking sung around me!" She hissed.

"Is there a place you gotta go, something, something, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm—

"THAT'S IT KASTSUMI! YOU'RE DEAD!" Ari yelled charging the candy hair ninja.

"AHH!" Katsumi screamed hopping onto Naruto's back. "MUSH! NARUTO, MUSH!" she laughed kicking her legs in his sides.

"Like hell you're not!" Ari yelled hopping onto Sasuke's back. "Yah, chicken, yah."

"What the hell get off me!" he screeched.

"I said get movin!" Ari slapped his ass. "Let's go chicken legs catch up to Mr. Whiskers!"

Sasuke growled as she slapped his ass again but he ran anyways trying to figure out why he wished it was Katsumi who was hitting him on his ass. Shaking the thought out his head he caught up to Naruto. "You're such loser, you run like a two year old."

"Hey why they get ta hav all the fun! Come on Sakura let show 'em how it really done!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh no I'm goo-HEY!' She screamed as Mimi pulled her onto her back and took off before Sakura was fully on her back.

"Yo the six of you slow down the mission was….oh fuck it." Kakashi mutter pulling out his book. Sometime later Kakashi finally caught up to the children to see that they all somehow ended up on the ground. Sasuke was at the bottom yelling for everyone to get off of him, Katsumi was lying across his back while Naruto was across her stomach; Mimi was on her stomach across Naruto facing the other direction, all while Sakura at the top of the pile, was on her knees sitting on Mimi's back looking confused.

"T-that was soo funny!" Katsumi laughed.

"I know, Sasuke was like AHHH like a little girl, and then you were fuck!" Naruto laughed. "And I was like Noooo, and Mimi called out shit and I don't even know what Ari said!" Naruto was laughing so hard he no longer made any sound and started to turn a bright red.

"Would you all get the FUCK off of me!" Sasuke whined.

"Hey…where's Ari?" Katsumi asked, ignoring the thing below her.

"Up here." Came a low groan. Looking up Katsumi laughed, Ari was stuck in a tree, again.

"How in the hell did you get up there!"

"I don't know…there was a flash of red and a lot of wind…and boom I'm here…" She answers in a daze.

"Yo, is anyone listening to me I said get off!" Sasuke yelled once more wiggling to get free.

"Damn it you Tub of lard stop moving your boney ass in sticking me in the back!" Katsumi roar at Sasuke below her.

"My ass isn't boney!"

"Like hell it is, it shouldn't even be called an ass! Kakashi has more ass then you!" she laughed.

"You look at my ass?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"Argh, just get off."

"I can't chicken ass, the stupid pinkett won't move!" Katsumi grumbled. "Tell her to move."

"NO why me!"

"Fine then I will, hey Sakura, Sasuke just told me, that you have a great lookin ass!" Katsumi yelled to the dazed pink ninja.

"What? Did he really say that?" she squealed.

"N-ow!" Katsumi dug her elbow into his side. "Sakura please just get off!" he roared.

"Why did have to get stuck with these idiots!" the old man grumbled taking a swig of his drink.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN! " Naruto jump up knock Mimi and Sakura off of him, to get to the geezer. As Naruto yelled and whined Katsumi got dusting off and pulled Ari from the tree before setting off again, when she spotted the puddle up a head._ I wonder what will happen if I jump in the puddle…_

_"_I saw it first!" she screamed while she ran for the small body of water preparing to jump, she felt someone catch her under her pits, right before she hit the puddle.

"Why must you be a child?" Kakashi sighed stepping over the puddle.

"Aww why must you be such a terd!" she whined when she hear the rattling of chains, looking up she saw the weird dude with the gas mask on. Quickly she turned in the Jonin's arms kicking him away and jumped back herself, but before she could get a safe distance away the chain wrapped itself around her right leg.

"Well, that half of one." One of the men laughed as they yanked the chain. Swiftly she grabbed the chain on both sides of her and pulled as hard as she could before they rip her leg, her plan only half worked. Katsumi let out a scream as her leg broke in eight different places, hastily she yanking the chain to her right swing him into his partner, letting the rope of metal loosen enough to slip her leg out.

Stumbling back Katsumi turned reaching for Naruto but the two freaks bet her to him, that when Sasuke threw the shrunken and kunai at the chain the freaks were attached to pinning it to a tree, he grabbed hold of their metal arms and kicked them in the face. They released the chain on their arms as one dash for Naruto and the other for the bridge builder, seeing this coming Ari jumped in front of Naruto kicking the enemy nin in the face knocking him back, while Mimi quickly took off her glove and punch the ground, making it explode to prevent the other nin to get to the bridge builder and Sakura.

Kakashi finally intervenes and grabs both of the nin. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you and Katsumi injured. I didn't think you would freeze like that." He turned to Sasuke. "Anyways, nice job Sasuke, Ari, Mimi and Sakura you too."

"Hey, w-what abo-ut m-me!" Katsumi stuttered as she tried to stand.

"Well, seeing that you went straight for the puddle of doom, no."

"Hey, you alright…scaredy cat?" Sasuke mocked. Seeing Naruto face Katsumi looked back at Sasuke and drove her fist into his face, as she fell to the ground her leg screaming bloody murder.

"Hey save it for later, Katsumi the claws and chains were soaked in poison, we have to remove it quickly, same goes for you Naruto." Kakashi butted in.

"I'm fine," Katsumi coughed. "Have you seen my leg." She held it up for everyone to see, and she was right there was no way poison could still be in her leg, even though her limb was broken in a number of place, she had open wound each about 2 inch wide, she won't be walking a for a while.

"That may be so, but that doesn't mind all of it is gone, plus you lose incredible amount of blood." He counteracted.

"Yeah, guess you're right." She mumbled, shit she was tired.

"Here, let me wrap this for you." Ari offered. While Kakashi chewed out Tazuna, Ari chewed out Katsumi. "How many time do I have to tell you, just because this is the Naruto world doesn't mean we can't get hurt! What were you thinking?" she hissed as she tied the knot too tight causing Katsumi to wince. "You know I don't even want to know…just please be careful _Kira_." Katsumi looked at Ari; she had used her real name meaning she worried to hell about her.

"I'm sorry…" she yawned.

"Here get on my back." Sasuke came over crouched to the ground.

"No, thanks chicken butt, I'm good." She used his shoulder to push herself up, but he only grabbed her wrist and swiftly pulled her on his back, too tired to say or do much she just flipped him the bird.

"Very mature." She just could hear the eye roll, as he started walking. **_Mmmm he smells nice_**_…aww shit not this again…**ooo and warm too**…stop it….**daammnn he's built for a scrawny little thang, such strong shoulders and look at those biceps**…I'm want to die, yes right here and now just please take me now!_

* * *

Sasuke tried to listen to the old man tell his story about what's happen in the hidden mist village while they were on the boat but he could stop think about the sleep girl in his arms, Katsumi, he watched her shift in her sleep with a frown, she had broken out in a fever just before they reach the boat and her leg just kept bleeding Ari had changed the bandages twice while on the small ferry.

Moving her hair out of the way Sasuke still couldn't believe that she was back, all those year of being alone and by himself, didn't seem to matter to him anymore now that she was back, even if she still hadn't gained all of her memory and hated him, he was just glad that someone from his past, beside Itachi was alive…maybe he and she could…No what was he thinking, she hated him why would she want to help him rebuild his clan, plus they were friends he couldn't see her in that way it was wrong.

Katsumi groaned twisting in his arms, her jacket opening slightly, Sasuke gulped as he looked at her chest, if the jacket moves just a tab bit more he would be able to see all of her left breast, she was definitely not a child anymore, hell if he didn't grow up with her he wouldn't believe she was 12 with a rack that size.

"Umm Sasuke?" That was Sakura voice, what does she want now?

"Yes?" he answered still looking at Katsumi.

"Uhh, are you going to get out the boat?" she frowned. Shooting up Sasuke fought against the blush, _Damnit I hope they didn't notice that!_ He looked over everyone, Ari had a smirk with arms cross, Mimi was glaring scared for her friend's safety, Kakashi was giggling and Tazuna was wiggling his eyebrows and of course his team mates were confused as to why he was still in the boat…_thank Kami those two are idiots._

* * *

Katsumi frowned because for some odd reason her bed started shaking, then there was shouting, then something about dying condoms…or was that comrades, she didn't know but all she did know was that she needed her bed to stop shaking.

"Game over!" _Game over? Who the hell was playing video games without her! Those bitches! She wanted to play too!_ Katsumi tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy and her mouth was too dry to speak, then suddenly there was swoop and a thuk, and a whole lot of air, add some splattering sounds before silence. Now her bed was no longer shaking but wet and clammy, and the covers seemed to be smothering her, forcing her eyes open Katsumi saw a man with brown shot hair with beady little eyes and his mouth was wrapped in bandages.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken!" He muffled.

"Pajama dude?" Was the first thing that came to mind when she saw Zabuza. _Heheh gosh I love Naruto abridged. _

"Pajama dude?" he repeated confused as hell, as Katsumi looked over the scene before her, Kakashi was in the water prison and everyone was in the WTF state as Zabuza was doing the boring flashback. _So this Zabuza has to be a water clone_, she thought as she tried to shift in the clone's arms only to be hit with a wave of nausea, _Damnit I must have lost a damn lot of blood if I'm this sick to move. _Hearing a loud gasps Katsumi turn back to the scene before right as Zabuza charges for Sasuke, seeing Zabuza hit Sasuke in the gut and then body slam him to the ground with his arm. "SASUKE!"

* * *

Sasuke didn't know who called his name it sound like it started with Sakura but ended in Katsumi's voice. He knew that Zabuza said she woken up but there was no way she could have made it over here in time. Opening his eyes Sasuke saw his deduction was wrong, there was Katsumi hunch over him, her eyes were over shadow by her bangs and a small line of blood drip from the corner of her mouth.

"No one hurts _my_ Uchiha, unless it's me!" Sasuke eyes widen at two things, one is when she said _my_ Uchiha and the second were her eyes, they had gone completely black. Taking his eyes from hers he saw that she was blocking Zabuza sword and her arms were wrapped around what look like a pole…no a scythe! The thing was huge, its blade was long making a perfect arc, the top and bottom of the blade was outline in a thick band of candy blue like her hair, while inside of the scythe was an transparent black. The part where the blade and the staff meet, was an skull and crossbones while the blade continued for another 2 feet, but the skull was the scariest part it was engulf in green flames, the symbol of the Hisakawa Clan.

Zabuza pushed harder on his sword trying to crack the staff of the scythe, the staff was thin and long like the rest it but for some odd reason his sword couldn't even make a dent! Feeling the scythe tilt Zabuza lookup to see a foot heading for his face, ducking he jumps back only to be force to roll out the way as the blade was brought down and buried into the earth. The earth tremble as the girl ripped out the ground, black steams rose from the large gap, but as he took a closer look he saw that is wasn't steam but what looked like soulless creatures trying to crawl from the cracking the earth.

"Demon of the Hidden Mist, huh?" Katsumi crackled. "Well, how about you met a few of MINE!" she screams as the black creatures charge forward towards him. Zabuza slashed at the demons but his sword went right through them, however their attack could hurt him! Deciding it would be best to just dodge them he ran straight for the girl.

Seeing him coming Katsumi pulled the scythe from the ground closing up the earth and swung it toward the oncoming threat, he duck and brought the bud of his sword and bashed it in her face. She was force to let go of her weapon as she was thrown back and crashed into a tree, breaking it in half, her body went numb after that, she could no longer move as she coughed up blood.

"For someone your age to be able to wield a weapon this size is pretty good, but you still practice to...bad you won't have a chance to get better." Zabuza laughed when Naruto butted in.

"Hey, your fight is with me now!" Katsumi let her eyes move as she saw thousands of Narutos' attacking Zabuza. _Maybe I should have just let the episode play out, and then I wouldn't have to be in the position in the first place,_ she closed her eyes as she cursed. If it wasn't for her own little flashback down memory lane she may have just stayed put, but noo she had to go back when she was 5 on the night of the massacre seeing Sasuke out cold, she just had to go and feel the need to protect him even though she knew how all this would turn out! Damnit her leg was killing her, she shouldn't have ran on it!

"Katsumi!" Mimi ran to her. "Ya crazy bitch!" she yelled as she checked her wounds.

"Yeah, so I have been told." She coughed, Mimi stayed by her the whole time as the fight wore on later Ari, Sakura and Tazuna came over to wait out the fight. The whole time Katsumi felt Sakura eyes on her, she just knew that the inner Sakura was cha-ing and saying how dare she call Sasuke _her_ Uchiha and all that jazz but knowing Sakura she'll just cover it up by asking where she got the scythe or where she learned that jutsu…wait isn't that same thing. Damnit who care she was tried.

"What are you looking at Pinky?"

"Oh, uh Katsumi…where did you learn a jutsu like that…" _what did I tell ya…_

"Don't know…just happen…" she shrugged.

"So it just happen?" Pinky questioned.

"…pretty much…" gosh daren't she was struggling to keep awake. They watch Kakashi blow away Zabuza with his own jutsu, using a shit load of water, once everything was cleared they saw Zabuza pinned to a tree, Katsumi watched their mouths move but she seem to have lost her hearing. So she sat and watch the silent movie before her, oh look there Haku and that he/she buis going on, holy hell he looks more like a girl now then he did in the anime or the manga…and cue Kakashi's fainting, in 3…2…1…annnnd…FAINT! Kakashi fell to the ground, _gosh I'm good._

"Katsumi!" Oh look the finally noticed her dying, how sweet! Bitches!

"NOOOO, Katsumi don't die!" Naruto yelled shaking her like a rag doll.

"Stop it you idiot!" Sasuke back hands the poor blonde as he kneels in front of her. "Katsumi, are you alright?" his voice seem to drag. _Does it look like I'm fucking alright! My leg look like chop beef and my back just broke a damn tree an half, I fell like peach and cream you douche bag!_

"Hey, stay awake, Katsumi!"_ fuck, why dose Sasuke lips had to be the last thing I see_! She thought as black took over her world.

* * *

Ok my pretties there you have it, i hope you joined it! hopefully there's not as many mistakes in this ch like the last one!

NIght!

3Rs. Read. Review. Retaliate?


	8. Kiss and Make up!

Disclaimer: ÉG dont eigin Naruto en því miður ég vildi að ég gerði.

Sorry this took so long but fanfic wouldn't let me post it. i had it done like alomost three to four days ago!

Ali is pronounced Ally XDD. ok here ch7 again i dont like this very much. Also can you find the princess and the frog quote *its pretty obvious lol but i couldn't help myself!*

OMG ppl there is this**_ movie_** fanfic on youtube its a Sasuke and Sakura fic called "I love you Goodbye." and it's AWESOME! and SAD but yet soooo good! its by 28rizsha. go and check it out i promise it worth it!

* * *

Ch. 8 Kiss and Make up!

_A small Katsumi sat on her bed as she listen to the very loud argument from downstairs, **why must they talk so very loud** she thought as she hopped out her bed, pulling on her fuzzy blue slippers she grabbed her old beat up bunny that had one button eye missing and stitches in every place possible, if there weren't a stitch there was a patch to cover a hole. She open her room door and made her way to the stairs, her mommy and daddy were talking very loud, something about "how did daddy think mommy wouldn't have found out", and daddy said" he was sorry and it won't happen again."_

_Though to Katsumi she really didn't get it, she though the lady that daddy brought over when mommy was away was really nice! Shrugging she continued her way out the front door making sure didn't interrupter the very loud conversation. Katsumi looked around the dark street as she pulled her bunny closer._

_"OK, Mr. Floppies if you see anything you let me know ok?" she told her bunny, whose head just rolled back limply._

_"At ease soldier." She smiled then started for the Uchiha compound, **I bet that it's quiet over there!**_

_Katsumi walked the dark streets of Konoha in her lime green ruffle night gown and blue slipper, confident that her stuff bunny would kick anyone tushy, if needed. Arriving at the compound she turned down the street, making a left pulling up at "Suesake" door. Walking into the house hold she saw two people on the table drinking tea, surprised to see the small child._

_"Hi, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-chan." She smiles waving at the couple._

_"Katsumi?" They wave back confused as to why the child was here._

_"Katsumi, darling did you walk all the way over here by yourself?" Mikoto asked._

_"Yes, because mommy and daddy were talking very loud again. So I thought I come over here and sleep with Suesake and Ita, well goodnight." she explain in a very calm voice like if this was something normal._

_The small child navigated her way through the house until she reached Ita's room, standing on her tip toes to open the door, Katsumi saw Sasuke's head pop up over his brother shoulder and smiled._

_"Hi, Suesake!" she giggled as she hurry over to the bed stepping allover Shisui who was asleep on the floor with small Ari snuggled next to him._

_"Owww, Katsumi!" He laughed in pain as the child struggled to climb on the bed still giggling, reaching over lazily he push her up on the bed, now she was Itachi's problem. Katsumi made her way up Itachi's body before she settled on his stomach and laid her head on his chest with a sigh, but started laughing when Sasuke yanked on one of her pigtail, then she yanked on his hair, thus the two began playing while sitting on the now annoyed weasel._

_Young Itachi pulled apart the two small children placing each on either side on him. "Katsumi, Sasuke what time is it outside?"_

_"Umm nighttime!" she smiled._

_"And what do people do at night time?" His deep yet soft voice asked._

_"Umm they sleep." Sasuke answered._

_"Good, so what should the two of you be doing?"_

_"Sleeping?" she giggled before scribbling back on Itachi's chest and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Night, Suesake!" She smile grabbing his hand then crashed her lips to Itachi's. "NIGHT Ita!" she giggled as she laid her head on his chest going to sleep as he chuckled._

_"G'night, My Katsumi."_

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Katsumi stared at the dark ceiling, he body felt like it was melt off her skin, and her leg hurt so much she was surprised she was crying. Hearing someone sigh next to her she looked to her left to see Sasuke sleeping peaceful, gazing at the Uchiha she watched how the moon light bath his hair and face, making seem like he was glowing. She felt her heart suddenly jump twice, she'll never admit this out loud but Sasuke was beautiful when he was a sleep, oddly wanting to touch his face Katsumi brought up her hand and stopped mid-way to see that her and his hands were weaved together, just like her dream, all that was missing was Itachi.

Abruptly Sasuke's eyes sprang open meeting her candy blue ones. "Katsumi what's wrong?" He asked quickly sitting up.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?" He leans down wiping away a tear._ Crying? When did I start crying?_

"You look like him." She found herself stupidly saying.

"Like who?" His voice was soft but his eyes got dark and cold. She open her mouth to cover up her mistake when she suddenly couldn't remember who he look like, which was stupid, for the life of her she could bring up a mental image of Itachi, even if she saw over a zillion picture of him.

"I-I d-don't remember." She stuttered looking down at their hands. Sasuke sighed he knew she was telling the truth, he saw her eyes go blank right before she open her mouth, there would be no point in hounding the answer out of her.

"We use to sleep like this when we were young, didn't we?" He heard her whisper.

"So you finally remember something eh?" he smirked putting his forehead on hers. "Yeah, you wouldn't go to sleep until you held my hand or…my hand." He finished not looking at her.

"Does your leg hurt?" he asked changing the subject.

"No."

"Good, go back to sleep, we just got your fever to lower." Frowning Katsumi found herself listening to him, her eyes fluttering as she tried to fight the sleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?"

"No, let them sleep."

"But I think we should really wake them up."

"Why, ya jealous Sakura?"

"WHAT! No, no it just that um it's not good to sleep so late, plus we need to get Katsumi to eat something."

"Let the teme sleep and miss training, that what he gets for sleeping in!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Peeking one eye open, Katsumi saw her Naruto, Sakura and her team standing over her. _What is it with people and being so loud when I'm trying to sleep? _Sighing she shifted her body trying to go back to sleep when her face brushed across something, skin? Popping her eyes open Katsumi shrieked.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A CHIKEN IN MY BED?" She pushed Sasuke away from her who happen to have his arms around her and the thing her face brushed against was his neck! _Thank the heavens it wasn't his lip!_

"Calm down Katsumi you're going to hurt yourself!" Sasuke yelled trying to grab her while she tried to stand.

"Don't touch me you perv!" She glared falling on her butt, near Kakashi.

"I didn't even touch you!" Sasuke growled.

"Yes you did!" She hissed.

Kakashi groaned as he heard the arguing, it wasn't even 9 yet and he could tell this was going to be a long day, sighing he open his uncovered eye seeing something that would have been funny if it wasn't for the oncoming headache. Sasuke was held his finger a few inches toward Katsumi's body, while she was leaning away from him screaming.

"STOP, TOUCHING ME!"

"I'm not touching you." Sasuke said back in an amused voice.

"HE'S TOUCHING ME!" She whined scooting away from him.

"I'm just holding my finger out." He said following her.

"STOP, TOUCHING ME, YOU DAMN CHICKEN!"

"I'm not touching you." He laughed.

Katsumi frowned looking up to see Kakashi was staring at them. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"SENSEI, HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

"Sasuke, Katsumi how old are you!" Kakashi droned.

"12!" They yelled in unison, then turn to glare at one another.

"Then…ACT LIKE IT!" He yelled. Everyone in the room stared shockingly at the coy-ninja, suspired to see that he actually shouted.

"Well, damn someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Katsumi mutter to Sasuke.

"What on earth is going on in here?" A woman asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke was tou-

"Don't you even dare, Katsumi!" Her temporary sensei growled.

"Eeep!" She yelps trying to make herself small under his gaze.

"Anyway the two you shouldn't be moving around yet!" The lady pointed to Kakashi and Katsumi. "I just bandaged your leg, get back in bed!" rising a brow Katsumi looked at her leg and sure enough she was bleeding through the bandages, rolling her eyes she climb back in the bed and made you she avoided going near the cockatoo.

"Wait, sensei, who was that kid with the mask?" Sakura asked. Turning over Katsumi saw Ari out the corner of her eye; she was smirking shaking her head. _Whatever_ she though _I don't need to hear this_, she closed her eyes and was out before you could say cockatoo.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LITTLE BRAT!"

"AHHHH!" Katsumi jumped ten feet in the air as Naruto screamed at someone little boy, groggily she watched the scene unfold but not really comprehending what was happing.

"Uh, what's going on?" she yawned looking at Ari.

"Oh, your awake, umm were about to go train." Ari explained.

"Ok, give me a minute and let me find my shoes." She groans rolling out the bed, literally.

"That's one way to get out of bed and not use your leg." Sakura laughed.

"Katsumi you're not going." Sasuke rebutted.

"Who died and made you mother hen!" she shouted back.

"Katsumi, your leg still isn't healed! If you go out it might get infected!" He declared. "You're_ not_ going."

"Yes. I. Am." she hissed through her teeth getting up.

"No. You're. Not!" he stepped towards her.

"Am!"

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"YES, THE FUCK I AM!" she screamed turning and putting on her sandals.

"No!" He yelled snatching her shoe.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SENSEI!" They yelled.

Ari watched Kakashi eye twitch, before going over and separating the two, picking Katsumi up by the back of her shirt and plotted her on her bed. "If I hear the two of you fighting one more time today, you'll seriously regret it, plus Sasuke's right, if you go out with your leg in the shape that it is, it will get infected. You're staying."

"But-

"No buts." Kakashi voice was firm as he looked at the blue hair genin.

"Whatever, I hope you trip over your crutches." She purse out her lips in a pout.

"Just rest Katsumi, kay?" Ari asked as she passed her friend.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Your leg is just going to get infected anyway," the small boy who was name Inari, droned. "Then like all ninja you're going to die." Katsumi looked over at the boy, then quickly grabbed his nose between her knuckles and gave a forceful twist.

"You know you need to learn some respect, you lil emo brat!" she hissed.

"Owww you crazy lady let go!" he whined.

"Take it back, and you get your nose."

"But its true!" she squeezed her knuckles together, glaring at the child.

"Well fine, did you know lil emo brats like you get killed by get ninja's like me." The boy's eyes grew wide and his squirming stopped. "See you don't like it when other say that you're going to die, now do you."

"I take it back." He whispered.

"Good, now go blow your nose, you're getting snot everywhere." Katsumi frowned wiping her hand on his shirt. Inari then turned and ran out the room crying almost bumping into his mother.

"Oh may, Inari honey what's wrong?" She called after him but he just locked himself in the bathroom.

"Aw, no worries Tsunami-san, me and little Inari just had a little heart to heart." Katsumi smiled.

"Really? Hmm, well that's good." She scratched her head looking confused before dismissing the thought and smiled toward Katsumi. "Well, then let get those bandages fixed and you'll help me with dinner." Wasn't she told to relax today Katsumi thought as she looked at the lady but seeing that Tsunami made no room for argument Katsumi just went with it.

Katsumi yawned what seemed like the fifth time that minute as she chopped the carrots, gosh this was so boring she would much rather be training instead of cooking dinner. "Sooo, how long have you and Sasuke-kun been going out." Tsunami giggled.

"Wha-OUCH!" Katsumi quickly put her finger in her mouth that damn question caught her off guard and she cut her finger. _Damn that woman!_

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized grabbing the first aid kit.

"It's kool, you just caught me off guard, and Sasuke and I _aren't_ going out!" Katsumi made sure emphasize the "aren't".

"You don't have to be shy," she giggled as she wrapped Katsumi's finger. "I can so tell that you both like each other, plus the way you both argued this morning you sound like an old married couple."

"Psh please, me and Sasuke will not ever get married or go out." Katsumi shook her head. "I don't even know him like that."

"He seems like her really cared for your well being." She smiled.

"Na, Sasuke is nothing more than an over bearing dad who doesn't want his baby girl to date or have fun."

"And how is that bad?" A deep old voice entered the conversation.

"Ah dad, good to see you are home, Sakura you too." Tsunami greeted. "Hey Sakura can you help Katsumi, I need to check on Inari, he still in the bathroom."

"Sure, I would happy too."

"Soo, how was training?" Katsumi asked hoping to forget about the topic form earlier.

"Good." Her response was curt.

"How was everyone doing?" She tried again.

"Great."

"For the love of ramen! I don't like Sasuke!" Katsumi screamed. "There is no reason for you to be mad at me! If you want to be mad, take it out on him, he's the one making everything a big deal!"

"I'm not mad about that." She started.

"Then what!"

"It's because your acting selfish!" She glared at the pot of rice she was stirring.

"SELFISH!" Katsumi boomed. "HOW IN THE HELL AM I ACTING SELFISH!"

"Have you ever stop to think, that Sasuke acting like an "over bearing father" is because you're the only thing he has left!" she hissed. "You're the only thing left_ alive _from his past, and he's trying to keep it that way!"

"Well maybe—ENOUGH!" Katsumi and Sakura snapped their head towards the door where Kakashi was standing.

"Katsumi what is it with you today and arguing with everyone." Kakashi scolded. "Go take a shower and cool your temper." Katsumi opened her mouth but he cut her off. "NOW!"

"Fuck this I'm going for a walk." She mutters as she hobbled out on her crutches.

"Wait Katsumi-

"No, Sakura let her be she need time to cool off." Her sensei stopped her.

* * *

Saying every curse word that she could think of Katsumi hobbled as far away from the house she could get, before stopping at a dock. "How did all this turn into my fault!" she grumbled rubbing her face, then putting her feet in the water. "It's not like I chose to be a part of the emo birds past!" sighing she stared blankly out at the sun as it slowly dips into the ocean, but it wasn't until she heard her team join her on the dock when she notice how late it was, the moon had now settled on the horizon.

"Sakura told us what happen." Ari spoke softly.

"I still can't believe all this is real." She whispered kicking at the water.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ari looked over at Mimi, giving a soft smile so she wouldn't feel left out.

"I mean what if this is a part of one elaborate dream and we wake up and all of it wasn't real." Katsumi pondered lean back to stare at the stars; they shined so bright that they could look counterfeit the way they winked and twinkled.

"Are ya scared to make a future, incase ya wake up to find that everyone ya loved wasn't real." Mimi asked.

"In so many words, yes that can be one of my fears." Katsumi sighed. _Mimi wouldn't understand that this world isn't real._

"Plus," Mimi continued. "We all know Sakura can be a bitch." Katsumi burst out in laugher as she looked over at Mimi.

"And this is why you're my friend." She smiled before getting up and taking a deep breath. "Also why I'm saying, fuck them I'll do what I want, when I want to, that's my nindo, my ninja way!" She yelled throwing up her fist, this time it was Ari time to laugh.

"So what you going to do now Miss I'll do what I want, when I-want." Ari giggled.

"You remember what we want to do after prom?" She smirked looked at her blonde friend. "I don't see anyone around." Katsumi smiled as she took off her jacket and threw it to the ground standing in her fishnet and skirt.

"AH, Katsumi!" Ari jumped up still laughing.

"Now that's what I' talkin bout!" Mimi shouted as Katsumi stripped naked and jumping into the water.

"Katsumi, what about your leg? You're going to get sick!" Ari screamed but was still smiling.

"FREEDOM!" Ari turned to see Mimi flipping off the dock into the water. "Wooo yeah! Shit it cold!" she giggled swimming to her blue hair teammate.

"Come on Ari, I know you want to! We talked about for months!" Katsumi laughed before cruse Mimi for hitting her leg.

"Yeah, come on in Ari!" Mimi waved slashing the blonde.

"OMG, I can't believe I'm about to do this." She shout taking off her clothes.

"Wooo take it off!" Katsumi teased.

"Shut up…AHHHH!" she screamed before jumping off the dock.

"Anko-sensei would be proud!" Mimi laughed.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Naruto whined as he watched the clock waiting for the girls to come back.

"Your right its a little past 11 and they're still not back." Sakura agreed starting to feel a little guilty.

"I'm going to look for them." Sasuke stood up heading for the door.

"We'll all go." Kakashi spoke up. "If they're in trouble you won't want to go in alone." The young Uchiha nodded heading out.

"Sensei, you don't think they went this far, don't you?" Sakura asked as she lost view of the house.

"It's possible." He mumbled, when suddenly they heard a scream, thinking the worst team 7 ran upon a dock but they didn't see anyone, when a silhouette of a woman sprang from the water, all they could see the outline of her body.

"Umm, I think she's naked." Naruto pointed confused at what he was seeing.

"NAAARRUUUTOO!" Sakura warned about to hit him when Kakashi caught her fist.

"No I think he's right." Sakura notice that Kakashi was trying to hold back his perverted laugh.

"Come on, its obvious Katsumi and the others aren't here." Sasuke spoke looking at the ground but a light hue of red was across his face, they all turn to leave when Katsumi's name was shouted, looking back they saw the silhouette of the women cup her hands over mouth and yell.

"I'm over here Mimi!"

"WHAAA, THAT'S KATSUMI!" Sakura yelled and sure enough the clouds over the moon cleared and Katsumi's bright blue hair shined like a beacon, her back was to them and her hair was covering her backside as she wave over Mimi.

The three girls laughed and played in the night finally feeling the stress of the mission slip away to actually have fun. "I really do hope you are enjoying yourself." The girls froze before slowly looking up to see Kakashi standing over them. "'Cause I'm not."

"Busted." Mimi commented.

"Get out and get dress." He turned and left his and the other two boys back were to the girls as they quickly dressed.

And as if fate was out to get Katsumi, Sasuke was the first to speak. "Are you insane Katsumi? Swimming at night with your leg?"

"I think that was my line." Kakashi pointed out but was ignored.

"Leave me alone Uchiha!" She glared.

"So we're back to first name bases are we?" Kakashi pinched the brim of his nose as the arguing starting. "Ok you guy listen."

Ignored.

"Guys."

Still arguing.

"Stop it."

Still ignored.

_That's it_. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and Katsumi by her jacket collar and yanked them together. "I'm tired of hearing the two of you argue, since the beginning you've been at each others necks, this is a mission! We need teamwork to make sure it gets done and that we and the others around us are safe!" The Jounin barked. "Now kiss and make up!"

"Excuse me!" Katsumi and Sakura both screeched looking at their sensei.

"You hear me, the two of you are acting like children so I'm treating you like one, now kiss and say you're sorry." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"There is no way I kiss that chicken butt hair idiot!" She glared. "I could get chickenitis or mad emo chicken disease!"

"I we could stand here all night, I won't mind but I think your teammates might." Katsumi looked over at Ari and Mimi shiver in the cool night air. _Damnit!_

"Only one kiss?" she made a face of disgust.

"Unless, you beg for more."

"CAN IT NARUTO!" Katsumi screamed.

"Well, Sasuke ya kinda been quite." Mimi giggled.

"Hn." He mutter looking away.

"Achoo!" Ari sneezed.

"I think you might want to hurry, Ari might be getting sick." Kakashi pressed.

Making a small whining noise Katsumi lean forward with her eyes shut tight as Sasuke mimicked her moves, right when she felt his breath on her face Katsumi felt someone kick the shit out of her leg. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed as she hop on one leg and fell sideways crushing into someone.

_Fabric softener? Why in the hell does my mouth taste like that! The ground shouldn't taste like that, it should be more earthy not like someone shirt or….oh fuck NO! _Katsumi opened her eyes meeting a small black _one. _Quickly Katsumi jumped off of Kakashi scrabbling back_, I just didn't kiss Kakashi!_

"AHAHAHAH, you should see your face Katsumi!" Naruto was on the ground laughed, while everyone else just looked stricken.

Suddenly Ari started snickering then Mimi. "Well, that's one way to make up!" Mimi Laughed.

"At least now Katsumi will make straight A's!" Ari joined in. Katsumi looked back at Kakashi and felt her face turn brighter then Rudolph's red nose.

_I just lose my first kiss to Kakashi!_

* * *

I thought about this a lot idk who i actually wanted her to kiss lol i thought about Naruto accidentally pushing her into Sasuke or Naruto tripping and ended kissing her lol and the other idea was Katsumi freaking out and pushing Sakura in front of her to block her and Sakura and Sasuke end up kissing but end the end i somehow got Kakashi lol.

When I went back to read this I didn't notice how crabby I made Kakashi lol and I alway felt like if someone kissed him with his mask on wouldn't it taste like fabric softener or laundry detergent? idk just food for thought.

Ok my pretties there you have it, i hope you joined it! hopefully there's not as many mistakes in this ch like the last one!

And next ch will have red smexy-ness if you catch my draft *wink wink*

NIght!

3Rs. Read. Review.


	9. Meds and Sexy Redheaded

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto)

OK ppl i hope you all like this one i tried i really tried to make this funny so if its not then i fail at life! T.T oh and Gaara might be a bit OOC but not too much so enough chit chat on with the story!

* * *

Ch.8 Meds and Sexy Redheaded

Katsumi sat in the hospital pouting looking out the window longingly; her leg indeed got infected like Sasuke had predicted, _the bastard_, now here she was back in Konoha on Kakashi orders stuck in this damn hospital! _I hate hospitals!_ Flopping back Katsumi sighed what she give just to go outside!

_"Oh stop crying like a baby, it's your fault for getting him mad!"_ Katsumi turned her head to the wall behind her and frowned she knew that voice.

_"For making him mad? he's always mad! Owww."_ Flipping over Katsumi pressed her ear to the wall, she knew that voice too!

"Umm Katsumi what in Sam Hill are you doing?" Ari asked from the doorway holding a bento.

"Shhh, I think I might know who's next door!" Katsumi awed.

"Girl, leave those old people alone! They old for a reason!" Ari laughed. "You gonna make one of them croak too soon, poor ."

"I think it might be Temari and Kankuro!" This made Ari chuck the bento to the side and hop on the bed with Katsumi, both shoving to get a good spot.

_"Man, stop hitting me with your damn FAN!" _ Katsumi and Ari looked at one another.

"GAARA'S HERE!" They both yelled, Katsumi doing a happy dance, which was hoping on one leg, _now I can reach my dream __to marry a certain smexy redhead and spawn lots and lots of smexy children_! She thought before she bumped into someone.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Katsumi lost all color from her face as she look at the nurse. "I will tie you to the damn thing, again, if you don't stay in the BED!" She hissed as she yanked the blue hair child up and put her in the bed. _Bitch!_

"When will I be able to leave?" Katsumi whined to farther anger the nurse.

"The same like the other five billion times, I have told you today, not until the infection is _gone!"_ she glared. "Now sit, take your pills and be a good patients!" she then stormed out the room.

"GO GET LAID YOU FUGLY BITCH!" Katsumi yelled after her yet she caught the eye of Kankuro who was passing by when the door closed.

"You think he heard you?" Ari giggled as she looked out the door window.

"Yeah, I think so, is he still out there?"

"Yup, he's in the hall talking to Temari about something, and now they're leaving."

"Hmm, I wonder what they were talking about." Katsumi sighed dreaming of her smexy, smexy redhead.

"Temari was probably telling Kankuro not to piss of Gaara again, who knows." Ari answered coming and sitting beside her.

"I sooo can't wait to meet GAARA!" She squeals rolling over hugging her pillow.

"Ok fan-girl moment, but Katsumi remember this is Gaara we're talking about,-

"Oh please, if all else fails then I'll just use my Mary Sue jutsu on him." Katsumi smiled making a crazy fighting pose.

"Be real Kat, you know Gaara is a crazy hot killer, what makes you think he won't be all 'shut up or I'll kill you' or "Make me feel alive' something like that." Ari mused.

"Make him feel alive huh?" Katsumi stroked her imaginary bread before smiling pervertedly. "I can make that happen."

"You are so wrong, maybe it was a good thing you lost your first kiss to Kakashi," Ari smirked. "Perhaps, that's not the only thing you should lose to him."

"AHHHH IMAGES, THE IMAGES….are not that bad." Katsumi mused thoughtfully. "You know, that may not be a bad thing."

"What may not be a bad thing?" Anko asked walking into the room.

"Me losing my virginity to Kakashi." Katsumi replied still in thought.

"Ah," Anko nodded in understanding patting Katsumi on the back. "Every young Konoha girls dream…ok this is what you gotta do..."

"AH, FOR THE LOVE OF THINGS HOLY, I hate teasing you, Katsumi! You always turn it to your benefit!" She pursed her lips pouting.

"What? So now that's a bad thing?" Katsumi grinned.

"Yes, since I'm your best friend it is bad!" She sulked.

"Ok, I'm sorry, happy now?" Candy blue eyes peered into a sliver and a rusted orange eye, blinking repeatedly.

"Fine." Ari bit out.

"Good, now back to seducing Kakashi!" Katsumi smiled rubbing her hands together.

"THAT'S IT I'M GONE!" Ari yelled stomping out the room.

"Nose! I was kidding waaaaa Ari!" Katsumi whined as another nurse walked into the room.

"Katsumi what are you still doing here?"

"Huh, oh that mean bitch of a nurse said I had to stay here until my leg heals. Why?"

"I swear that woman; she's mean but does care about her patient." She rolled her eyes. "Here are your meds…

"Wait what kind of meds, are you giving her?" Ari came back into the room.

"Ari you came back!"

"Shut up."

"Ok." Katsumi shrank back pulling her covers over her face.

"Oh, it just antibiotics to keep the infection away but remember she has to just take two a day and only two if she take more than that, she might be a little loopy."

"Ooooo, I'm a ghost Oooo." Katsumi had pulled the cover over her head and waved her hands in front of Anko-sensei, who was laughed kind of too hard.

"Define loopy." Ari give the nurse a dead look.

"Eh…" the nurse gave a sweet smile, handing Ari the orange bottle with green pills. "Remember just two…good luck!" She waved leaving. "Oh, before I go you can go ahead and give her two now, ok bye now."

"Well, ok you two, I should be heading out now, I came by to check how Kat here was doin." Anko say patting the girl on her head. "Laters" she smiled poofing away.

"I sooo wanna do that!" She whined.

"Here the nurse said take these, then hurry and get dress." Ari ordered. Nodding Katsumi hobbled to the bathroom, her leg feeling much better, swallowing the pills and pulling on her clothes when she heard the door open.

"Hey Ari wait!" she called out hopping out the bathroom on her good leg as she tried to put her shoe on the other.

"You know for two small girls you are very loud." A deep voice spoke. Looking up Katsumi bumped into Ari. Tall, purple paint and a black jump suite with kitty ears, Kankuro stood there in the door way smirking.

Twitch. Katsumi hand quickly scratched her neck. "Eh, do we know you?" She asked twitching again. _Dude why do I keep doing that?_

"I don't know, do you want to?" he smirked.

Twitch. "Sorry, I don't date transvestites." Katsumi smiled while Ari hide hers behind her hand.

"What?"

"Nothing, hey I'm hungry wanna join us for lunch?" She offered.

* * *

Dismissing what the blue hair chick had said said early Kankuro agreed to lunch. "So what are your names'?" he asked on the way to some BBQ place, he didn't catch the name.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry," the blond with two different color eyes, smiles sweeping her hair behind her ear. _Damn she pretty, maybe Konoha isn't bad._ "You can just call me Ari."

"And you my pretty lady." He flirted tugging on her pigtails.

"Yeah, I'm Katsumi, or to friends Katsumi, but you can call me Katsumi." She smiled scratching her neck.

"Uh, but aren't those the same, oh your being funny right?" His laugh dies short at her blank face. "Umm, just call me Kankuro."

"You have car ears." The girl name Katsumi pointed.

"Umm, yeah ahah why?" he watch her eyes widen.

"THEN THAT MAKES YOU KANKURO-KITTY!" She squealed hugging him. "I'M GONNA CALL YOU KITTY!"

"Kankuro!" A feminine voice yelled angrily, before a fan hit the poor teen. "Where the hell, have you been!"

"OH MY GOD YOU KILL KITTY!" Katsumi cried falling over Kankuro. "HE WAS SOO YOUNG!"

"Eh, is she alright?" Ari looked at the older blond; she was thinking the same think.

"I'm not sure; I mean she was fine when we were at the hospital...Holy Frick!" she face palmed as she did a play by play of everything that happen at the hospital. The nurse from early, the bitchy one, had already given Katsumi the pills, then the nice nurse had came and give her two more pills! "Oh no, no, no!" she dragged her hand slowly down her face.

"What? Can you please tell me what's going on?" Ari looked at Temari, then back at Katsumi who was still crying over Kankuro.

"I'm sorry, look my name is Ari, and Katsumi there, is on meds that makes her a bit" Ari rolled her finger near her head.

"You got to be kidding me! Really?" Temari pinched her nose. "Ok, it's going to be fine and it nice to meet you, I'm Temari and that idiot is my brother."

"Kitty, don't go into the light, unless it's my voice then go to the light! I mean don't or you gonna die Damnit why do people say going into the light you're dying then on movies when you go to the light at the end of the dark tunnel you wake up, Damnit I'm confused which one is it!"

"And that idiot is my best friend." Ari sighed.

"Nice to meet your idiot." Temari smiled.

"And it's nice to meet yours." She laughed

"Temari." A soft raspy called out. Ari turned in time to see the swirl of sand clear away showing Gaara, she looked over to seeing Katsumi's eyes widen slowly standing up and making her way over to him. _Maybe she'll snap out of it…_

"OH MY GOSH….. MIMI TUNED INTO A MAN!" Katsumi yelled going over to Gaara. "MIMI WHY? I KNOW YOU WERE FLAT CHESTED BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHANGE!" Katsumi cried throwing her hands around the stunned redhead.

"Ummm, is there a reason as to why, Katsumi here is a huggin this here boy, callin him me?" Mimi came around the corner holding brown paper bag of food.

"Yeah, you see she a little umm doped up at the moment, and Katsumi Mimi has white eyes not teal." Ari sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"I know." She giggled while nuzzling Gaara's cheek. Ari smirked at her friend, Katsumi knew along that Gaara wasn't Mimi, but it gave her a chance to surprise Gaara and latch on to him. _That sly dog._

"Uh, hey G-gaara, umm Ari this is my little brother Gaara, umm you might want to get your frie—I mean her." Temari gave a slight smile but it didn't hide the fact she was scared.

"Whoa Gaara-kuuuunnn your cheeks are sooo soft!" Katsumi squealed pulling him closer to her, while a minor hue slipped across Gaara face, apparently still in shock that someone is hugging him.

"HOLY SHIT! Sh-she, she's," Temari looked down at Kankuro who woken up and scrabbled back in fear of Gaara being hugged. "How is she still alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katsumi pouted. "I mean I'm not hurtin him or anything, so why should he kill me, plus the Shucoco's funny!" she blinked. "Ahaha I said coco." Suddenly Katsumi was yanked up by the collar of her shirt, looking like a small blue kitten.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara's hoarse piss off voice spoke.

"It's called a hug!" She giggled. "Hugs make the world go round." He glared at her as his sand crawled up her body.

"What a pathetic excuse for a ninja." He hissed.

**_Kill her, what are you waiting for I want to taste her blood!_**

Katsumi tiled her head at the strange voice that filled her head. The sand around her body tighten to a point it was getting hard to breath but that was it, she didn't feel any pain.

**_Squeeze her harder her I want to hear her scream in fear!_**

"Gaara stop, come Gaara please!" Temari pleaded when she saw Katsumi cough up blood.

"Ya know you really shouldn't glare Gaara-kun, it makes your cute face look even sexier." She smiled.

"You're not afraid." It wasn't a question. Gaara looked at the annoying girl held by his sand as she winked at him. _Why should I be afraid of something soo cute?_ His eyes widen when her voice came from within him.

**_What the hell get out of here! _**Gaara pulled into his subconscious mind, where the Shukaku dwells to see the same girl chancing a small version of the tail beast; she finally jumped on him squeezing the raccoon.

"_Aww, kawii, you're soo adorable!"_ she nuzzled the sand demon. _"I just want to dunk you in my Ramen and eat you up!_

**"How did you get in here?" **Gaara yelled going over to her.

_"I can see the souls of any living thing."_ She winked as Gaara heard a purr come from Shukaku_. "I felt the Shucoco trouble soul and it bothered me so I deiced to chill him out a bit."_ Gaara watched the girl scratch the demon under his chin continuing to make him purr; soon Gaara found his self beginning to relax no longer feeling under the demon's influence.

"_And Shukaku isn't the only trouble soul a see_." He glared at her, **she knows nothing of me!** _"You can't hide from me Gaara; I read your soul which holds your emotions."_

**"I can still kill you."** He hissed, Katsumi felt the sand tighten more in warning but she still held the link open.

_"Then why aren't I dead? I only want to be your friend!"_ she squealed.

"Friend…" Before Gaara could retort, she glomped him.

Blink.

Gaara blinked again to see that girl had broken through his sand and was hugging him again.

"Kawii, Gaara you're tooo cute!" she smiled, when she was grabbed by the arm harshly.

Looking up Katsumi smiled at the tall man with a veil covering half of his face.

"OOO, are you getting married? What a lucky guy he is!"

Blink.

"I'm not getting married! And I don't like men!" He roars at her.

"Then why do you have on a veil?" she asked tilting her head but before he could answer Temari butted in.

"UH, Katsumi this is our sensei Baki." Temari eyes flickered back and forward between the two.

"OOO, nice to meet you Baka-sensei!" She smiles holding out her hand.

"It's Baki!" He yelled dropping her to the ground.

"Ouch isn't that what I said?" she stuck out her tongue. "You're mean; you're not nice like the Shucoco!"

"What the fuck is a Shucoco?" Baki growled. Katsumi only smiled at the older ninja her eyes going entirely black, before answering.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She shrugged. "Come on Gaara-kun lets go eat some lunch! Ari get Batman and let's go!" she grabbed the red head hand and ran off.

"Batman?" Temari asked.

"I think she means Kankuro." Ari spoke looking at the boy who fainted again.

"Idiot."

* * *

Gaara watch the blue hair girl talk like no tomorrow, she was annoying but he couldn't get mad at her even if he wanted to, it was like she was controlling his emotions. He was relax, gosh when was the last time he felt this relax? Never was the answer, he was always on edge because of his father, the demon.

"Damn door why won't you open!" Gaara looked at the girl running into the wall then scream at it again.

"That's a wall." He droned, seeing that what he said went to deaf ears, he growled and grabbed the girl and pushed her into the right door.

"Ah see I told you it was a door!" she yelled in glee. "Umm I'd like pork ramen please!"

"Umm this is an ice-cream shop." The girl behind the corner sweat dropped.

"Oh then one green tea ice-cream and one umm uh," Katsumi looked over at Gaara wondering what flavor would he like. "STRAWBERRY!"

"What is it?" Gaara frowned at the goop.

"Its ice-cream eats it!" she yelled scooping a big spoon into her mouth. "MMMMMM!" she watches Gaara poke at the frozen dessert, like it was going to jump up and nom his face off.

"It hasn't been poisoned." she spoke around her ice-cream.

"How do I know that?" he hissed glaring at the dessert.

"I wouldn't poison a friend." She grinned. Gaara open his mouth to retort but saw she was about to cry. "You don't wanna be my friend!" she wailed.

"I didn't say that!" Katsumi took this time to lean over the table, and scoop up some of his ice-cream and quickly shoved it into his mouth. Suspired Gaara slapped her hand away, swallowing the dessert before grabbing his head in pain.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" She screeched and eating a big scoop of ice-cream getting a brain freeze too. "Owww it hurts!" she groaned. "But did you like it?"

He glared at her taking another smaller bite. "HE LIKES IT!"

"Shut-up!" He growled. Katsumi ducked her head chuckling at the him.

"Aww you're blushing!" Gaara face palmed, she was an idiot.

* * *

Ari looked into another shop coming up empty handed, her, Temari and Kankuro couldn't find Gaara and Katsumi and it was getting late. Ari told Mimi to wait at home in hope that Katsumi might stop by there with Gaara but so far no luck.

"There!" Kankuro yelled. Ari nearly fell over with relief, running to them Ari frown to see Katsumi staring intently at a rock while Gaara sat next to her with closed eyes.

"Hey there you two are." Temari smiled. Gaara nodded but said nothing and Katsumi just stared at the rock.

"Umm Katsu—SHHHHHH!" Katsumi interrupted Ari.

*"Gaara said that if you be quite long enough object will grow eyes and start talking to you." She whispered seriously.

"She was starting to give me a headache." Gaara muttered looking away from everyone.

"Again," Kankuro spoke up. "How the hell is she still alive?"

"How long has she been quite?" Ari asked.

"5 hours."

"IT SPOKE!" Katsumi jumped up yelling. "Gaara it spoke!"

"What did it say?" Gaara's eye twitched.

"5 hours." She smiled in triumph.

"That was me." He droned.

"Nah uh, not it wasn't!" she began to pout.

"Fine." He sighed.

"AYAYA-

Everyone watched Katsumi stop in mid-celebration, as her eyes drooped and her face go blank before she hit the ground face first. "Katsumi?" Ari ran to her turning her over to be greeted with a loud snore. "She's asleep!"

"She finally tuckered herself out, huh?" Temari knelt next to Ari and looked over the young ninja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katsumi sprang forward screaming scaring the hell out of Temari who screamed which scared Ari who jumped up and bumped into Kankuro, who hit Gaara, who started to strangle Kankuro with his sand.

"St-p stop c-ch-oke choking me!" Kankuro choked.

"What the fuck happen!" Temari yelled.

"I'm not sure?" Ari was breathing deeply, as she walked back over to Katsumi. "Hey, Kat you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she groans holding her mouth and stomach.

"I think the meds are finally leaving her system." Ari informed Temari, who wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Thank Kami."

"I don't feel so good, what happen?" Katsumi gagged.

"Well, uh well I think you were kinda high?" Ari giggled.

"High? It felt more like I drank two things of red bull and 6 cups of coffee." She groaned.

"Alright then let's get you home, wave bye to Gaara and the others." Ari mother tone kicked in.

"Gaara?" Katsumi looked over seeing the redhead gaze back at her his eyes saying "you forgot me already?" _HOLY HELL WHEN DID I MEET GAARA! THE GAARA THE MAN OF MY PREVETED DREAMS! _

Ari watched Katsumi's face turn bright red and freeze up, _oh don't tell me_! "G-aa- Gaara!" she stuttered before fainting.

"I guess she doesn't remember what happen. Well I should be getting her home." Smiling Ari reach down and picked up her friend, waving bye to the sand-sibs laughing to herself.

Katsumi has the Hinata-syndrome.

* * *

Ok the part with the * where Katsumi was staring at the rock, my Aunt actually told that to me when i was younger, she said that i use to talk a lot i mean a lot so to keep me quite she told me that if i stare at any object that it will talk to me so i use to sit and stare at object like for hours waiting for it to talk lmao! so i though it would be funny to use that lol.

how did you like it? good? bad? was Gaara ok? was it funny? TELL ME!

NIght!

2Rs. Read. Review.


	10. Whyneed a magic carpet when you got sand

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto)

OK ppl i hope you all like this one oh and Gaara might be a bit OOC (again) but not too much i tried to make up for but enough chit chat on with the story!

* * *

Ch.9 Why need a magic carpet when you got sand

Peeking around the corner Katsumi scanned the pathway, deeming it clear of sand-sibs she ran down the street; looking everywhere just to be sure they wouldn't pop out of nowhere. Ever since she had gotten loopy off her meds she couldn't get over her embarrassment that she acted a fool in front of Gaara! She couldn't face him, she wouldn't!

"Uh Katsumi what are you doing?"

"Shhh Kankuro, I'm trying to hide from you." She hissed_. Oh shit. _

"Kankuro, Temari, Gaa-ahah." She gulped. "Uh, hey guys wats kickin?" She smiled nervously taking a step back.

"You Konohan have a funny way of speaking." Temari smiled.

"Really? Ahah I never notice." She took another step back. Looking up she eyes caught Gaara's eye, which were watching her intensively, unblinking, that really didn't help her, her poor little heart rocketed into overtime. Two more steps back.

"Where have you been we've been looking for?" Kankuro asked. "We…well I have…oh and I never had a chance to grab that bite to eat with you." He winked.

"Ooh I've been around." Katsumi accidentally-on purpose flicked her wrist making her charm bracelet fly. Far she might add.

"My bracelet!" She yelled. "I'll catch you guys later!" She didn't wait for answer before she took off.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, I'm such a weak ass!" Katsumi yelled at herself while searching in the grass for her bracelet. "How in the hell am I suppose to get Gaara to fall for me if I can't even talk to him!"

"Baka! I'm a Baka, baka, baka, baka!" She yelled pounding the ground with her fist; she was about to bring her fist down on the grass again someone caught her wrist, looking up her breath jammed into throat.

"Gaara?" she gasped.

"I don't believe the ground can feel pain." He spoke quietly as he slipped on her bracelet.

"Uh, th-thank y-you." She blushed getting up and dusting off.

"You're heart beating fast." His thumb pressed the inside of her wrist feeling her pulse. Blushing she gave a slight tug of her wrist while taking two steps back, which only dragged Gaara along.

Unexpectedly Gaara stumbled over Katsumi's feet, making them bump into a nearby tree, Gaara's body blocking her in. "G-gaara?" She shifted beneath him when he didn't move.

"I can hear your heart beat…" _Well of course you can, I'm sure damn Suna can hear it too._ She could hear his breathing pick up when he quickly grabbed her other wrist. Katsumi tried to control her breathing, if she took too big of a breath her breast would press against Gaara's chest, then that would only make her more nervous and that wouldn't be good with Gaara in this state.

"It reminds me of when I get ready to kill someone…" she lost control of her breathing.

"Ga-gaara?"

"The closer I get the faster their breathing get…"He whispered in her ear. "And the harder I squeeze…the harder their heat beats!" his grips on her wrists tighten to a point she had to hold back a yelp.

"Ga-ara yo-you're hurting m-me!" She huffed squirming against his body.

"Then when rip their body apart I like to watch them twitch, and to feel the warm thick blood on my skin made me feel soo…" he took a deep breath in giving her wrists a firm squeeze.

"But with you," he sighed relaxing his tense body. "The blood lust just vanishes, leaving like it was never there…" his head drops until it was resting in-between her breast, listening to her heart.

"Is this what it's like to be normal?" Gaara looked up at her to see her face was hot red. "You're all red? Are you ok?" He asked tilting his head.

"Mmmhhhmmm," she shook her head yes. "Y-yes, it ju-just that, you're k-kinda in m-m-my personal bubbled." She stuttered.

"That doesn't explain why you're all red. Are you sick?" Gaara placed her forehead against hers. "My…uncle use to do this to see if I was sick when I was younger."

Katsumi tired to keep her bearings but too many weird things had already happen, _first Sasuke with his Ooc-nes,s now Gaara! I don't think I can handle this much Ooc, I hate being a damn MARY SUE! _

Opening her eyes Katsumi vision was filled with sea-foam green, she gulped. "You don't feel hot, Katsumi." Gaara spoke softly but once he had spoken her name on his lips Katsumi went limp.

* * *

Gaara watch candy blue eyes slowly roll up then feeling her go limp, suspired Gaara jump back as he body hit the ground; did he kill her and didn't know it? It has happen before, he would just kill someone without knowing he even acted, it would be sad if he did she was…tolerable, when she was around him he didn't feel the need to kill.

Walking over to her, Gaara sent a small stream of sand to poke her and upon hear a small grunt he deemed her alive, he then took this time to take her appearance in. She was tall, taller than an average female, her cotton candy blue hair was really long, she had a huge chest. Gaara frowned he wasn't sure if he liked a big chest, or backside, she had really thick thigh that lead to slim tone calves.

His eyes traveled back up her body, she had a small waist and kind of a pudgy stomach, nothing that couldn't be tone, bring his eyes to her face he felt his stomach flutter. She had a long face with a small slider nose and big pouty lips; she had smooth caramel skin to complete her look. Gaara looked back at her face, he never been this close to a female before it was kind of weird, he suddenly got the urge to touch her again wanting to feel how soft and smooth her skin felt against his.

Slowly, softly not wanting to wake her he trailed his finger down her cheek, neck then her right arm stopping at her hand; opening her hand he noted that she had big palms with slim elegant fingers. Nothing about this girl was slim and petite_, well maybe her personality_, no that wasn't either, for the past two weeks that she tried to void him and his siblings, he followed her he saw that she was far from quiet and shy but loud_, __obnoxious and sometimes _pugnacious and at times very un-lady like, she was big and thick bodied yet lovely all the same.

Gaara picked her up, he should take her home it was getting late people would start to think he had done away with her if she out too long with him. Arriving at her apartment Gaara swiftly went through her window and placed her on the bed, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. He should go if not, someone would catch then he would kill them to them quite and Katsumi wouldn't like it if he killed her friends.

* * *

"No, no Naruto don't eat the last ramen! Muphm share damn it!" Katsumi screamed rolling off the bed. "Who dat?" She yelps popping up. _WTH how did I get in my room? And holy shit is that my breath!_

"Oh Kats you're up." Ari smiled. "Come on Anko-sensei want to see us."

"Oh ok I'll be there in a minute." She yawns going to the closet. Picking out clothes for the day she couldn't help for the small smile that made its way to her lips, Gaara must had brought her home when she passed out from too much of his sexiness, today was going to be a good day!

_Oh My Holy Hell! Today was not a good day!_ Mimi, Ari and Katsumi held each other close to afraid to let go, Anko-sensei had explain to Chunin exams to them and that she wanted to participate but there's a catch, since she was put in charge of one of the test she couldn't be there to train them so she gotten one of her friend to help…can you guess who.

"My, are you three such **YOUNG YOUTHFUL FLOWERS**!" Yup you gotten Konoha's green beast of prey, Might Guy.

"Don't look down Katsumi!" Ari hissed.

"I'm trying!" Katsumi eyes burned from straining to keep her eyes on Guy's face but he kept moving.

"This is worst then when my Uncle Paul ran around in his birthday suite." Mimi whimpered.

"Aw shit he moved!" Katsumi yelled. "My eyes, they burn!" she screams running around the open field with anime tears spewing out behind her.

"AHHAHA, that's the sprite Katsumi a nice warm up before train starts!" Guy boomed.

"Ah, I will not be out match!" Lee yelled running faster than Katsumi.

Ari clung to Mimi even after Guy left to run with the other. "Don't worry you get use to it after a while." Tenten came up to the two girls with a kind smile.

"Oh holy rodents, I so wrong but I can't look away!" Mimi yells finally reaching her breaking point and fainted.

"I give you this Tenten," Ari placed her hand on Tenten's shoulder. "You are a strong woman!"

"OK Lee now 3,000 push up!" Guy yelled. "You to Katsumi!" Still crying Katsumi did the pushups.

Today's going to be a long day.

"You flowers did great today, your sensei would be proud!" Guy struck his nice guy pose.

* * *

"It hurts, it hurts." Mimi droned over and over walking out of the field. Katsumi stood up and rubbed her arm, she had to spar with Neji, that hoe kept slapping her! She didn't give a damn if that's how he stops her chakra flow or whatnots, it was probably just an excuse for him to slap people around, that shit hurt, fucking hoe!

"I'll see you flowers tomorrow bright and early!"

The three girls murmured something unintelligent as they turn down the street that leads to their apartment. Once they arrive a group of small kids came running by kicking a bright blue ball, nearly tripping over themselves to take it from the other team, that's when Katsumi was hit with an idea, all day she been trying to find a way that she could come over her shyness with Gaara so didn't have to keep fainting whenever he get too close and what a perfect way then to play a ball.

"Hey guy you go on go home I have something I want to do before I head home."

"M'kay, don't stay out to let ya hear." Mimi waved.

"Where're you going?" Ari asked before smirking. "You're going to Gaara aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" She Kat crossed her arms.

"Ooo well I'll leave you to it." Ari winked as she turned home.

Quickly Katsumi went to buy a ball then headed out to an open field to get everything setup, then running of too find her a redhead. Looking down everyone passageway, Katsumi couldn't find him anywhere, sighing she nearly face palmed how come she didn't notice this before this whole time she been looking for him, he's been trailing her.

"Gaara, you know it's rude to stalk people." He appeared in front of her with a blank face.

"Hn."

"Ah, yes I should have known that was comin." Katsumi felt he cheeks go red, as she fought to ask him to follow her. "Hey, um G-gaara, I wanna show you something…do you m-mi-mind?"

Gaara stared at her for a long time, she thought he was going to reject her offer but he gave a slight nod and turn his body to give her access to lead him. "G-great, it's this wa-way." The walk was quite giving Kat some time to think on the rules of the game, when they arrived at the field she felt Gaara freeze next to her. _He must think this is a trap…oh shit I gotten think of something quick._

"This is it!" she gave a nervous laughed. In the field were two crappy made goals on either said and a bright orange ball in the center. "I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me." Katsumi bit her tongue three times to keep from stuttering.

"A game."

"Ye-ah." She took a deep breath. "It's call soccer, umm this is how you play, you kick the ball into the goal and gain a point, you can't use your hands only feet, knees and head…and maybe your case you can't use your sand either." She let out her breath.

"That sounds boring." Katsumi sweat dropped.

"Eh, it does huh, well we don't have to play it was a stupid idea ahaha um like go back." She turns away when Gaara spoke.

"I never said I wouldn't play." Turning back to him Kat saw him taking off his gourd placing it next to one of the goals. She gulped as she watch his biceps flex, _he's 12, he's 12, he's 12, I'm 12, I'm 12, I'm 12._

"Ok." She squawked. "I guess that your goal and that one is mine." She blushed looking down. "Ok so now you have to kick the ball into my goal to get a point…the first one to umm 15 wins?"

Making a shadow clone Katsumi sent it to guard her goal, while Gaara put in gourd in front of his, then they both walked to the center of the field. "Ok, on my mark, get set…Hey what that!" Katsumi yelled pointing to the bushes; once Gaara looked she kicked the ball around him and charged for his goal putting a little chakra into her kick she sent the ball flying into his net.

Blushing she smiled holding up two fingers. "That's two points for me." Gaara stared after her as she picked up the ball and placed it in the middle once more. "Ok, on my mark get set…Heyy!"

Gaara kicked the ball over her head then sent it charging to her goal, quickly she ran after him and jerk the ball out from his feet with her foot and went for his goal. Blinking Gaara turned and ran for her but Katsumi swiftly scooped the ball with her foot and hit it with her knee then slamming it to his goal.

"Four for me." She smiled. Frowning Gaara took off his sash before tossing it to the side, with a determine look. "Oh getting serious aren't we?" She laughed. Having his sand kick the ball back out to the field Gaara immediately took hold of the ball running down the pasture, Katsumi ran ahead to block him off, instead Gaara mimicked her last move by scooping the ball up with his foot, bounced it on his then hitting it into her goal.

Gaara watched her poke out her bottom lip and mutter "four for you." However her pouting didn't last long she quickly went after the ball, smirking Gaara chased after her liking how her laugh rang throughout the forest. They played for hours trying to bet the others score, Gaara never once going easy on her, in fact he found enjoyment when he would push her out the way making her fall over, or if he "accidently" kicked her, sadly she caught on to his enjoyment and started doing her best to hurt him but blocking her was child's play. Gaara also notice that she was slowly beginning to become the girl he spied on two weeks ago, the loud, _obnoxious and _pugnacious girl, the pugnacious part he liked she wasn't scared to get dirty or to rough like most girls and she took a hit like a pro, he didn't have to be careful around her.

Seeing an opening Gaara sent his foot to hit her thigh, once she was on the ground he ran for her goal, hearing her hiss Gaara smirked but what he wasn't excepting was for her to grab his ankle and drag him down climbing over him giggling madly she scrabbled over to ball, not wanting to be out done Gaara grabbed her leg and making her fall on all fours, his smirked fell when he saw bright yellow panties only inches from his face.

"Would you stop doin that!" She yelled at him looking behind her, oblivious to him staring at her underwear.

Gaara sat up pulling away from her, his body felt weird, he never felt this before and it was making him edgy. Gaara knew there was a lot of thing he hadn't experience and thought there was no need to, but now that there was a tingling sensation going on in his nether region and he really wish he knew why.

"Soo, you up for another round?" Katsumi asked sitting next to him.

"We haven't finished the one we're on." He smirked.

"Yeah, so what, let's start another one."

"It's because I'm winning." He stated.

"What! Me, being a sore loser never!" She faked shock before laughing lying back in the grass.

"You're sleepy." Gaara noted, when she jumped awake and stifled a yawn.

"What? No I'm not." She mutters trying to keep her eyes open.

Katsumi watch Gaara get up putting her sash and gourd back on then calling a cloud of sand Gaara stepped on to it before disappearing. "Oh ok, um I see you tomorrow? I guess?" She frowned confused why he up and left. Getting up she dusted off and turned to walk when a stream of sand grabbed her by her ankle yanking her up in the air before placing her next to Gaara on a cloud of sand.

Blink.

"You know you just could have politely asked me to get on!" she hissed pushing his shoulder.

"Hn." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled slowly scooting closer to him. "Hehe we're really high."

"Hn." Giving him a pissed off look she stuck out her tongue then looking up. The stars were out and shining so clearly with a big waning moon to complete the night sky. Shyly Katsumi looked back up at Gaara and blush, _why does this feel like a cheesy rip off of Aladdin._

_Yeah but you're no princess! _The other half of her brain retorted. Picking up a hand full of sand and letting it slip through her fingers she slowly looked back at Gaara.

"Sooo, how did you like soccer?"

"…it was ok."

"OK? OK? That's all you got to say?" Katsumi turned to him. "So all that time you were kicking and tripping me was because you have bad aim?" she glared.

"Hn."

"Hn..You know what HN yourself!" she crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip glaring. Sighing Gaara reached out and pushed her off the sand cloud. "GAARA!" she screamed as she fell through the sky before landing on the sand cloud again.

"What the fuck you do that for." She yelled at him trying to punch him if it wasn't for the sand shield. "That wasn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing." He droned.

"Hn!" she blew him a raspberry.

"I was having what you call fun."

"Well I wasn't!" she hissed.

"Who said you had to?" Katsumi looked at him with a crooked jaw before smiling.

"Well, look who can joke." She pushed his shoulder as the cloud started to lower itself in front of her window. "Oh yeah, I been meaning to ask, how did you know where I lived?"

"Hn."

"What was that boy, Gaara's an asshole!" she held her hand to her ear smiling, getting off the cloud. "And one more thing!" Katsumi glomps Gaara with enough force to knock him back against his sand. "I had a lot of fun tonight." She murmured into his hair, pulling away she kissed his scare. "G'night Gaara." She winked as she leaped off the cloud and into her room, closing her window.

Gaara touched his forehead with a frown; gosh that female did weird things to his body.

* * *

OK there you go good? bad? tell me! also i hope i didn't made Gaara too much OOc let me know how i did on that plz, well that all i got for now!

N I G H T!

2R's !


	11. Competitors and festivals pt1

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto) this is ch 11 lol i keep fucking up the #'s lol

ok ladies sorry for the wait i had writes block on this ch! i written it like two times, so i hope its good, and one last time VOTE! i need more votes so if you didn't vote, vote now! its practice for the future!

* * *

Ch. 11 Competitors and festivals pt.1

_"Are, theys hewes yet!" Little Ari looked over at her best friend pouting, her candy blue pigtails stuck out in all directions, with big matching eyes and several missing teeth._

_"Not yet Katsumi they should be here soon." Ari giggled as Katsumi poked out her lips._

_"Buts hows long is soon?" she whined. **Yeah how long is that?** Ari wondered she too wondered when Shisui-kun will be back, she missed him and Katsumi missed Itachi-kun. **Stupid mission. **_

_"Katsumi you love Itachi-kun right?" Her mother asked hoping to distract her child._

_"Huh, oh yup, when I is all growns uped me and Ita-kun is gunna gets married!" the child squealed. This made little Ari excited and wanted to say something but she couldn't talk right, so she kept quite._

_"Isn't that's right Ari! She too wants to married Shis-kun!" Ari blushed squeezing her eyes closed before speaking._

_"Yeah, um, um, um I wants ta um, um, um wants ta um," Ari felt her eyes water, why couldn't she talk right. "I WANTS TA MARRIED SHIS-KUN TOO!" she yelled, shutting her eyes but upon hearing a deep chuckle she open her multi-colored eyes to met crimson ones._

_"Is that so?" He grinned making her blush._

_"Ita-kun!" Katsumi screamed all but tackling the young weasel kissing his cheek._

_"Um, um Shis-kun, um um I um um…!" Ari crashed her lips with his, actions were so much louder than words._

* * *

Jerking out of her memory, Ari looked around her, Mimi and Katsumi both were arguing over the last pocky, Anko-sensei was asleep at the front gates desk. That's right they were waiting for team Kakashi to get back from the Mist village, Ari smirked just like her memory.

"Not fair big meanie!" Katsumi grumbled walking over to the blonde. "So what was your memory about?"

Surprised Ari looked at her friend. "How did you?"

"You kinda had a blank look and some drool…" Katsumi smirked pointing to the corner of her mouth.

Horrified Ari wipe her mouth quickly. "So who were you drooling over?" Ari glared at Katsumi's smirk.

"Shisui." She muttered quietly.

"Ah another Uchiha is drooled over, what is this, world coming to!" Katsumi yelled the latter stomping her foot.

Sighing Air plopped down on the ground, resting her head on her fist. "The last I checked you, couldn't keep from crashing lips with Itachi's."

Turning a little red Katsumi pursed her lips. "Two things: One, I was, what 4. Second, who in the hell wouldn't!" she laughed. "He's dammnnn fiiiine!" this finally made Ari laugh.

"You're right," she giggled. "If given the chance I would kiss the hell out of that fine ass Itachi."

Katsumi tried to hide her smiled but failed. "You would so rape him."

"Ack!" the blonde's brow twitched. "What! You would too!"

"Sakura!" Mimi yelled before the blue hair ninja could speak.

Ari watch Katsumi tackle Naruto kissing him on his cheek, crying about how much she missed him. _Funny _she thought _when is Kat going to grow up? She's still the same little girl that I seen in my memories. _

"Katsumi ya're smotherin Naruto with ya over size boobs!" Mimi yelled while Naruto waved his hands out in urgency.

"Oh." She blushed dropping the fox like boy, as he reacquainted his lungs with a thing, call oxygen. "Hey Sakura, how are you?" Katsumi grinned hugging the pinkett.

"I'm ok, but Naruto was annoying the whole trip!" she boomed.

"So you greet the other but not me?" Katsumi smiled and went to Kakashi, ignoring what Sasuke just said.

"Kakashi!" Katsumi smirked looking over at Ari wiggling her eyebrow as she hugged the Jonin.

Ari just shook her head remembering the conversation Katsumi and Anko-sensei had about losing virginities to Kakashi. "Oh Kakashi, look how big your muscles are!" Katsumi smiled hanging onto his biceps.

"KAT!" Ari screeched through her laughter ignoring Anko's thumps up to Katsumi.

"Just sayin!" She shrugged.

"So you're just going to overlook me?" Sasuke glared. Puckering her lips Katsumi slowly let her eyes travel to the chicken and felt her stomach drop and her heart jump to her throat. She had forgotten how breath taking the Uchiha was, though she would never admit it out loud.

"Hey sup." She garbled to the bird.

"Oops!" Mimi yelled in a melodramatic voice, bumping into Katsumi pushing her into Sasuke's arms. Kat tensed as she stayed in his arms, as the heavy scent of musk and cologne must have fogged her brain for she slowly wrapped her arms around the young boy, fisting his shirt, it was like her body didn't want to let him go, her arms tighten themselves around him pulling him closer. This was another thing to add to her long list of things she would never admit; she missed the hell out of the chicken ass.

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff!" Katsumi yelled, pushing Sasuke violently away from her. "You all must be tired from you long trip, so how about we meet up later for Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled going off towards his apartment.

"That sounds great." Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Are you going to come, Sasuke?"

"Whatever." He grumbled dusting himself off.

"Great so we'll all meet, oh around 5 at the half way point?" Ari suggested with a tilt head.

"Fantastic! Well later!" Katsumi yelled jumping to a roof before anyone could speak, but she didn't stop there she kept running taking random lefts and rights, she finally stopped in an alley.

Her heart hasn't stopped beat since she hugged the Uchiha and her stomach still hadn't caught up with her. _Shit _she thought _it was just a hug, I hug boys all the time!...Gosh man Why Sasuke! Out of all the guys, hell I would've even settled for Lee_. Trying to calm her beating heart, she peeked around the corner, for the longest she actually felt Sasuke following her but she lost him a few ways back…she thinks.

"Katsumi." That stopped her heart.

"Kayyyhhhhh!" She scream turning around with her hands covering her mouth. "Holy shit Gaara!" she sighed placing her hand over her heart.

He glared at her crossing his arms.

"What have I told you about appearing out of nowhere?" She lectured placing her hands on her hips.

"…"

"Right." She sighed. "So whatcha been up?" she smiled walking away assuming he would follow, which he did.

"Training."

"Yup, me too, so how that been?"

"Boring."

"Yeah?" she giggled.

"Why is that?" she somehow found this funny.

"My siblings are weak." That was his answer.

"Is that all?" she smirked. "Then lets you and me fight!"

"No." he deadpanned walking away.

"Eh huh?" She sweated dropped. "W-why, I'm strong!" she whined but the redhead kept walking.

"Hey, come back here! G-Gaara!" she shouted going after him.

* * *

Sasuke frowned, he lost her. _Damnit!_ Looking behind him he sighed he finally lost Sakura too, _thank Kami. _Shoving his hands into his pockets Sasuke thought back to the hug he and Katsumi shared earlier and a blush crept across his face, shaking his head he try to get rid of the thought of her chest, how soft they were pressed against his, then the way she clung to him…he sighed running his hand through his hair, _why did she run away so fast?_ Glaring at the ground Sasuke tried to push down the butterflies that threaten to fly to his throat, when did he get butterflies? Why did he have them? Did he like, like Katsumi?

"Oh my Kami!" Sasuke looked up at the sound of that voice, it belonged it Katsumi. Quickly turning the corner he saw her, sitting at one of the table outside the ice-cream parlor, she was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach, her electric blue pigtail blew in the wind while her bangs fell into her matching eyes, she was a sight to see truly beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke took a step forward when a flash of red caught his eye, rapidly he jump back. There was a boy next to her, he didn't look to please at her laughing, and it looked like he was trying to kill her with his eyes. The boy had red hair, weird thick rings around his eyes and what look like a tattoo of the kanji of love in the left corner of his forehead.

Who was the guy and how did he know Katsumi? Was it possible that the redhead meet her while he was looking for her? "Stop laughing!" the redhead hissed at her, which only made her laugh more.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "But I never thought you could be ticklish." She grinned wiggling her finger at him.

"Hn!" He grumbled looking away from her.

"Aw, come on it normal to be ticklish, no need to be shy." She gave a soft smile nudging him with her shoulder. "C'mon, I said I was sorry!" She pouted when the redhead still refused to look at her.

Slowly, Sasuke saw her smile grow; she angled her body toward the other guy and pounced on the boy. "Kawaii!" she screamed nuzzling his face. "You're so adorable!" A blush covered the redhead face as Katsumi cuddle him.

Swallowing the lump that form in his throat Sasuke, tighten his fist as he glared at the guy, who was now trying his best to get Katsumi off of him. Biting his lip Sasuke turns around and walked away he knew this emotion very well, jealousy, he was jealous of the guy Katsumi was hugging, this also leaded him to answer question from earlier, he liked, liked Katsumi. _Shit!_

* * *

Katsumi wore a small smiled as she made her way toward the half way point, spending time with Gaara always can make her smile, an Ooc Gaara is such a cutie! And a shy Gaara is soo glomp-worthy; you can't help but go "Kawaii!" with hearts in your eyes before glomping the crap out of the poor redhead. Sighing lovingly Katsumi couldn't lose her love-sick grin, well that wasn't until see saw the scene before her. _Shit I forgot that was supposed to happen, Damnit Sasuke going to be even more annoying!_

"Hey guys!" she yelled running up to the group. "What's going on?" Ari gave her a "like-you-don't-know" look before smiling.

"I wish I had some popcorn, this is better than watching it on the computer or TV!" she squealed low enough for Katsumi to only hear.

"Damnit, I wanted to see this part the most, no fair." Kat pouted.

"Snooze you lose." Ari smirked. "Speaking of which, where were you?"

"Just hanging with my Hubby." Ari rolled her eyes as Katsumi analyzed the scene before her.

No one besides Ari knew Katsumi had arrived, and as far as she could tell Sasuke had been here for a while meaning Gaara should be arriving soon. "Ok time to work my magic." Katsumi smirked rubbing her hands together.

"Yes Kat, your ability to cause confusion can be magical." Ari deadpanned.

"Oi, are you all causin trouble again!" She yelled making her presents known.

"Apparently these people here are here for an exam." Sasuke glared taking protective step towards her.

Rolling her eyes Katsumi stepped around him but Sasuke yanked her back. "Sasuke!" she shrieked shock at the sudden movement.

"Are you stupid they could be dangerous, and you just walk up to them?" He hissed at her.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist." She snarled snatching her arm back. "Kankuro's nothing but a bark and Temari to busy drooling."

"Can you blame me," she giggled. "Who's your friend, Katsumi?"

"Tsh, more like annoying older brother." She muttered.

"He's your brother." A deep raspy voice asked. Katsumi felt more than saw Sasuke tense next to her, but at the moment she was trying to remember how to breathe. _Such a sexy voice!_

"If you faint I'll kill you." Ari whispered in her ear, Katsumi caught herself swaying giggling like a school girl.

"Ahem, yeah well, I can't wait to see how stupid you're going to act when a cretin emotion confused boy gets here." She grumbled to Ari before answering Gaara's non question of a question. "No, he's not technically, but in a way he could be."

Gaara nodded before having his sand transport him in front of siblings. "Kankuro, you a disgrace to the village." He was about to continue on but Katsumi cut him off.

"Now, now Gaara what have we said about killing you siblings." She regimented the redhead.

"Who are you?" Sasuke sneered at Gaara when he was glaring at Katsumi.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He replied. "And who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he smirked.

"I bet you wonder who I might be!" Naruto yelled.

"I could care less."

"What!" He pouted.

"It's okay Naruto." Mimi patted his shoulder as the three Suna ninjas left.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Katsumi ginned with hands on her hips.

"Tsh, the war only just begun." Ari sniggered.

"Eh, what you mean?" Sakura asked joining the two.

"What? You two did see the electricity coming from the two boy's eyes." Ari exclaimed.

"No." Sakura and Katsumi drawled.

"Idiots."

"So are we still going get some ramen?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Hell yeah, what we're waitin for?" Kat shouted running off with Naruto.

* * *

"Ah, so we meet again Mr. Chopsticks." The blue ninja glared. "Ok listen up you twigs; you're going to cooperate with me today, you better pick up me noodles if not I'll make fire wood out of ya!"

"Really, Kat?" Mimi raised a brow.

"What, they have to know whose boss, or they'll walk all over you." She said seriously picking up some noodle to put in her mouth, only for them to drop back into her bowl.

Blink.

"Damnit!" She yelled trying to pick up some more noodles and failing. "Aw, Mimi looks what you did, you jinxed me!"

"I thought I taught you how to eat with chopsticks." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I guess you're not a very good teacher." She smirked at Sasuke tic mark.

"Or you're just stupid." Naruto laughed.

"Now that's just the pot calling the kettle black!" Sakura snorted.

"Snorting isn't very lady like, Sakura." Naruto muttered into his bowl as he sips his broth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO?" Sakura yelled throwing her fist towards the idiot.

Dodging her fist Naruto made a quick escape with the pink ninja right in tow. "Bob and weave Naruto bob and weave!" Katsumi laughed nearly falling off her stool.

"OK, whose turn is it this time." Ari smiled look at her teammates. The three girls looked at one another before quickly throwing out a hand.

"Damn!" Mimi yowled as her hand held up scissors while the other two had rocks. "Why does it seem that I'm the only one on idiot control?" She huffed chasing are the other two.

"Ahah hey Ari-?" Katsumi looked around her to find that the two colored eyed bitch and left her alone with Sasuke! _That sly hoe._

"So," Katsumi turned to Sasuke seeing him throwing some money on the counter, paying for all their meals. "How's your leg?"

Glaring at him Katsumi debating if she should ignore him, yet she found herself talking before her brain made a decision. "Yeah, they said I was lucky that my knee wasn't shatter in the process, only fractured. It stills ach very now and then, especially when it rains." She shrugged.

"Yeah? Well I guess that's better than most." He smirked.

"I guess." She mutters looking down_. Great, just, great now I want to get nervous_. Katsumi suddenly felt like there wasn't enough air around her and she had that empty scare feeling in her stomach.

"Remember, this pond?" Looking up Kat found herself in front of the pond where Sasuke learn his fire ball jutsu; they were sitting on the dock. _Fuck how long was I thinking, shit it was like 9 words! I must really be stupid!_

"Nope." She popped the 'P' as she dipped her feet into the water. "What was so special?"

"We spent almost every summer here, it was where you learned how to swim, how to skip rocks, or we we're just here just to sit."

"_This is our spot, this is our spot Suesak!" _Katsumi stuck a finger in her ear trying to get rid of her annoying 4 year old voice. She hate when '_she' _popped into her head, _'little Katsumi'_ can be a real bitch.

"Our spot that's what you use to call it." He sighed before looking back at her, just looking with soft, calm eyes.

Katsumi tried to avoid eye contact but she kept looking back at him, her heart was beating so hard and a cold sweat racked her body…_wait, wait, wait a fucking minute…I know what's about to happen holy shit! We're looking into each other eyes, the sun setting making the pond glow casting a glorious light onto Sasuke making him look seductively beautiful, and we're sitting close together at a pond. Holy fuck a kiss, this is a setting for a kiss NO! But I can't move OMG, OMG I'm not ready yet! I wanted my first kiss to be with Gaara but Kakashi fucked that up, must. Move body. ACK!_

Splash!

"Katsu-" said girl sprang from the pond spitting water into his face as she scrabbled to get out the pond like a wet cat.

"Who…hit…me…with a…rock?" She gasped holding up her hand, when she notices her so called rock was gooey, like mud. Poking it with her finger she identified her rock, which was wet sand.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just a little confused." _Why would Gaara hit me with a thing of sand?_

**_Because silly you were going to kiss Suesake!_**

_Damnit won't you go away! _Katsumi growled at her younger self.

**_Nope!_**

_Damn._

"Katsumi, hey, anyone in there?" The Uchiha knocked on her head.

"Oi, ouch!" she slapped his hand away.

Chuckling Sasuke warps an arm around her pulling her close. "Don't need you getting sick again." he smirked.

"Ah, yes, of course."

"Ahem, soo you know that red head, Gaara?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Um, yeah I do," she giggled nervously. "A funny story actually."

"Ah." He mutters pulling her closer.

"Yeah, don't let his demeanor scare you, he's nothing but a cuddle bunny, ACK!" She groaned grabbing her head as another sandy pebble hit her. _Damn sexy ass redhead is following us!_

"Tsh, he looks dangerous, and I want you to—

"Sasuke." She warned. "I'm not a child, don't you dare say you want me to stay away!" His jaw tic but he remained quite before pulling her back to him. "ACK! Ok Damnit!" she yelled.

"Where in the hell are the pebbles coming from." Sasuke mused.

"Red little fucker…ACK, ow, ouch heeey stop, ok ouch!" Katsumi tried to dodge the raining pebbles. "OH YOU FUCKER YOU HIT MY TITIE!" she screams holding her left boob as she made haste for cover under her apartment building roof.

"Phew, I'm safe…ACK!" one last pebble hit her square in the forehead. _Ok maybe he is dangerous…_

"Ahaha are you all right?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut it chicken ass." She grumbled rubbed her head. "Do I look alright?"

"Spend the day with me tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, uh, um I can't." she blushed.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Umm, I'm kinda already had plans hehe." She stroked the back of her neck.

"Oh well how about that night for the festival?"

"Uh, well you see I'm kinda already going with Gaara," she blushed. "And I have training that's going to take all morning then I'll eh spend pretty much the afternoon gettin ready for the festival then that night with Gaara." She spoke sheepishly not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh."

"But I'll sneak away for a few minutes to see you how about that." She smiles. _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

"Hn, goodnight." He turned walking away but Katsumi saw that small smile.

"I don't like him."

"KYAAAAAA! Gaara Damnit, how many times I'm going to tell you not to spontaneously materialize out of nowhere!" she hissed before beating her fist against his sand shield. "And what was with throwing damn pebbles at me?"

"Because he right I could kill you." He looked at her pushing her down with his sand.

"Tsh and I could rape you." She mutters beneath her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." She got up dusting herself off.

"…"

"…"

"I still don't like him."

"Of course you don't." she smiled. "…would you say that we're friends?" she asked randomly.

Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye, not saying anything.

"…"

"Uh, never mind that hehe just forget that I said anything." She turned to walk away when he spoke.

"The Shukaku doesn't crave your blood." Katsumi rotated back towards him just when he pinned her to the wall. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't want it." Then he suddenly pulled away slowly licking his finger, frowning Kat pulled her hand from her cheek to see it was stained with crimson liquid. _When did he cut my cheek? And when can my tongue play with his?_

Shaking the perverted thoughts of Gaara's tongue in places it shouldn't be Katsumi, nodded a goodbye and slowly made her way to her apartment before fainting with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Ow, ow, cock sucking bitch! Damnit Neji stop fucking bitch slapping me!" Katsumi yelled rubbing her arm.

"I'm not slapping you I'm—

"Yeah, yeah save it for someone who cares." She waved him off sitting next to Mimi.

"I don't care what anyone says, Neji is not cutting off people chakra he fucking using that excuse to bitch slap people!" Mimi rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"Come on Ari ya can beat Lee!" the redhead cheered on the blonde as she tried to fight Lee.

"I'm trying!" she yelled she had yet to land a hit on Lee, and the same for Lee, he couldn't land a hit on Ari they both were too fast for their own good.

"Ari-chan you are a worthy opponent!" Lee praised.

"Yeah…you to…Lee." Ari panted throwing herself onto the ground.

"Hey girls are you all going to the festival tonight, to celebrate the Chunin exams?" Tenten asked while putting her weapons away.

"Yeah we are, you?" Katsumi questioned pulling at the grass.

"Yup," she laughed. "Are you all going with someone?"

"Kiba asked me." Mimi mused.

"Yeah? Well are you going to go?" Tenten grinned.

"Hell yeah he's seem wild like a hog on huntin season." She howled.

"Ya know that kinda sound wrong." Kat sniggered.

"Why are you such a prev?" Ari chuckled pushing Kat.

"What can I say it's my nindo, my ninja way!" she boom loudly.

"Oh really I thought it was doing what ya want, when ya wanted." Mimi smirked.

"It is cuz I'll be a prev when I want cuz I want ta!"

"Ahah what about you Ari?" Tenten pried.

"Um hehe yeah." She blushed.

"Um ok then tell us!"

"…"

"Huh? I couldn't hear you, say it again."

"…"

"Ok did anyone catch that one?"

"…!"

"Ari! Damnit we can't hear you!"

"LEE!" she yelled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAWAII!" Katsumi screamed hugging Ari. She loved Lee, he was her third favorite character in Naruto, with Sasori being the second, or was that Itachi? But Lee and Gaara was her favorite yaoi, don't ask please don't ask, she herself doesn't even know the answer.

"Uh, well I wasn't excepting that." Tenten giggled.

"Me either," Ari blushed. "But I don't know, I just couldn't say no." she shrugged. "Kat get the fuck off!

"But you liiiikkkke iiiiiitttt!" she teased.

"So Kat did anyone ask you to the festival?"

"Nope." She popped her 'p'.

"Aww, sorry."

"I never said I didn't have a date." She smirked.

"But you just said no asked you." Tenten frowned.

"Correct, no one did ask me."

"Sooo…"

Ari sighed. "What Kat means is that she asked someone."

"Yup."

"Will who did you ask?"

"Gaara!"

"The creepy redhead?" Mimi grimace.

"Said, the _redheaded _bomber!" Katsumi laughed.

"Who's Gaara?" Tenten smiled.

"You'll meet him later; he's from the sand village." Ari informed.

"So, how in tha hell did ya ask him?" Mimi frowned.

"Well it all went like this….

* * *

"Get off!" Gaara growled as he still tried to push of the blue ninja from hugging him.

"This is your punishment for not forgiving me, when I said sorry for tickling you." She pulls him closer nuzzling his chest.

"Katsumi!" He warned. He was surprised she had such a grip, even his sand was having a hard time pulling her off, but what really annoyed him was that his body was giving him that weird feeling down in his nether region again, and it was really freaking him out.

"I'll let go only on one condition." She smiled looking up at him.

"Get off!" He growled trying to be intimidating, if only she knew that she was making his nether region stir.

"Come with me to tonight's festival and I'll let go, if not well I can do this all day." Gaara watched her lips moves but wasn't really hearing what she said all he could see was her plump shiny lips with a lock of her blue hair hanging off her bottom lip.

"Fine!" he barked looking away.

"YAYA!"

* * *

"And that's how I got my date!" Katsumi smiled proudly.

"So basically, you annoyed the hell out of him until he said yes?"Tenten raised a brow.

"Yup!" The girls laughed and started chatter about tonight when Katsumi saw Neji getting ready to leave.

"So Neji are you going to ask Tenten to the festival?" Katsumi smirked as said ninja walked by.

"Huh?" Tenten and Neji looked stupefied by the question.

Sigh. "Are. You. Neji Hyuuga. Going. To ask. Tenten, you know the sexy girl with the hair buns. To the festival?" Katsumi broke it down.

"Eh, uh…"

"La gasp, don't tell me the Neji Hyuuga, is tongue tied?" Kat faked being shocked.

"Hyuuga's don't get tongue tied." He puffed out his chest but seemed to deflate when he looked at Tenten.

"Uh ,I umm." Suddenly Mimi creepily rose from the ground standing in between the dumfounded ninjas.

"Ahem, do ya Hyuuga Neji, take the Tenten, ta be ya date tanight?" she proclaimed.

"I…umm." He turned red.

"This is the part where you say I do." Ari whispered.

"Uh, I do." He was turned an even darker red.

"And do ya Tenten take the Hyuuga Neji ta be ya date tonight?"

"I-I do!" she grinned.

"Then I now pronounced ya ta be…uh what dates?" Mimi shrugged before walking away.

"Eh, so does this mean that…"

"Yes Tenten, Neji is your date." Ari smiled.

"Will you excuse me?" She replied politely before going into the woods. "HOLY FUCKING YES! WOOOOO, HELL YEAH THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIEF!" she then came back with a satisfied grin.

"Better?"

"Much thank you, ahem, I should go get ready." She bowed leaving.

"Well, then we should follow her advice girls." Ari mother tone kicked in leaving no room for Katsumi to argue. "Wait Tenten come get ready at our place!" she shouted.

* * *

Once the girl arrived at the apartment they saw that Sakura and Temari were standing together looking kinda awkward next to one another. "Hey Tem whacha doin here?" Kat asked.

"I figured I get ready with you, but I see everyone also had that in mind." She muttered the last part.

"Yeah well more the merrier." Kat shrugged. "Come on girls let get sexy!"

"Wait ladies, first there must be intros!" Ari cleared her throat. "Tenten, Sakura, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Tenten, Tenten Temari, and where is Hinata?"

"I-I'm r-right h-here." She blushed stepping from behind Sakura.

"Oh well ok, Tenten, Temari meet Hinata. Hinata meet Tenten and Temari."

"How could you forget me!" a voice screamed.

"Well damn Ino –pig if you weren't late then maybe you wouldn't be forgotten!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut-up forehead!"

"Ladies, can it! We need to get ready!" Ari ordered. "We will all help each girl get ready, first will be Tenten!"

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, Temari you will start on her hair, Ino will be make-up and Katsumi you do her nail while Mimi do her feet and me and Sakura will help her into her dress." Ari clapped her hands and the girls hopped to it swarming poor Tenten.

* * *

OK there you go good? bad? tell me! also i hope i didn't made Gaara too much OOc again T^T well that all i got for now!

V O T E ! ! !

R E V I E W !


	12. Competitors and festivals pt2

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto)

OK my pretties here part 2! and again Gaara will be OOC AGAIN lol but i kinda have to you know lol also this is a Mary sue who can ever act the same when she is around? surely not me. DAMNIT VOTE!

* * *

Ch. 12 Competitors and festivals pt.2

Hours later they were all done, Tenten's hair was half up half down, she still had her buns but the back was down with soft curls, her dress looked like a Chinese red dress with black on the side and matching hair buns.

Tenten dress. http:/ / nevar. weebly. com/ uploads/2/6 /5/3/ 26537 11/2716 66_ orig .jpg

Next was Sakura her hair was in two curly buns her dress was a pink and dark red Wa Lolita style dress with cherry blossoms.

Her dress( http :/ / www. Fan plus friend. com/ servlet/the- 1859/Wa- Lolita%2C- Sakura-%26/ Detail) her hair (http :/ / www .cosplay island. Co .uk/ files /costumes/ 2601 /20437 /Miwako5 .jpg)

Ino hair was crinkly and wavy; her dress looked like Sakura but was black and dark green.

Dress(http :/ / pinterest. com/ pin/ 729 63 74/) Hair(http :/ / my anime list .net /character /433/ Miwako _Sakurada)

Hinata dress was black, blue and dark purple that was short in the front and long in the back her hair was up in the bun.

Dress(http :/ /pinte rest. com /pin/19954719/) Hair (http:/ / www. bride .ca / wedding- ideas/ images/blog/ Wedding Hair/ Buns/ bun-and -a-half. jpg)

Temari dress was the same as Hinata's but was black and dark red her hair stayed the same.

Dress(http:/ pinte rest. com/pin/ 729 6485/)

Ari's hair fell across her right shoulder in a curly golden waterfall, while her kimono was black and purple with a huge red bow in the back.

Dress(http:/ / i3 91. Photo bucket. com/ albums/ oo357/ mixout99/ design/ kimono. jpg) Hair(http:/ / www. bubbly bride. com/ blog/wp- content/up loads/2009/ 09/side1 .jpg)

Each of Katsumi's pigtails were in one big curl, her dress was had long sleeves that flared out about half passed the elbows, her corset was dark purple with gold trimmings, the bottom of her dress was in black layers.

Dress and Hair (http:/ / img 2. doit style. com/ super/4de45 1f0425 97 .jpg)

* * *

Katsumi fiddled with her hair as she tried to breath, she was going on a date with GAARA! She never really had been on dates so she was really wigging out. "Ari I'm nervous."

"Why, you've been drooling over this ever since you came across Gaara in the manga." Ari shook her head.

"Yeah but that was before we were suck through your psychotic computer!" she hissed. "Now that he's real I'm getting nervous!"

"Just act like you normal do."

"Yeah but I don't know, we're actually on a date so it's different!"

"Oh stop being a baby!" Ari growled. "Whine, whine that's all you're doing either shut up and go on this date and be happy, or shut up and whine then let Matsuri win Gaara's heart."

"Well damn who pissed in your ramen?" Ari gave Kat a look that said 'test me bitch I dare you'. "I can't wait to see how you're going to act when that pasty white artiest gets here."

"Whatever, just stop complaining and be happy, you're living every fan-girls dream."

"Ok, ok are you done yet?" Kat whine.

"For the love of Pete, shut up Kat! And do you know how long your fucking hair is? Why won't you cut the shit? Why do you even want this fuckin hat." Katsumi smiled she was really getting to Ari if she was starting to curse.

"I tried that, the hoe just keeps growing back within the next hour and is longer than before!"

"There all done."

"About fucking time…No don't hit me I'm sorry!"

* * *

Gaara waited in the living room in Katsumi's apartment, and for some odd reason he felt antsy with this weird funny fluttering feeling in his stomach, it was mild something he could over look but once she came from her room the fluttering tripled in speed and his mouth went dry. Holy Kami she was beautiful, even the light red hue that crossed her face seem to make her even more stunning. Again this one female was able to stun him into silences and make his body feel funny in all the wrong places.

Feeling a nudge in his side Gaara looked up at his brother, who was pointing with his eyes to Kat. What? Was he supposed to say something to her? And if so what?

Rolling his eyes Kankuro smiled at her. "Katsumi you look gorgeous tonight, all you lady look beautiful." He bowed.

"Wow, you can actually be a gentleman!" Temari gasped.

"Bite me, bitch."

"WHAT YOU SAY!" Gaara watched as Katsumi made her way over to him and the fluttering turned into something like bats flapping around.

"You look nice." She smiled making him frown, _why was she speaking so low and blushing a lot? Is she nervous? Why would she be nervous? _

Taking a breath Gaara looked down at his outfit, he had a red hakama with a black haori, a normal out for a festival. "Hn." He mutters looking away.

"I think this is the part were you tell her she looks breath taking." Tenten whispers to him then gives Kat a cheeky two thumbs up before meeting Neji at the door, who, sadly looked constipated when he saw Tenten.

Gaara found himself tongue tied, his mouth became too dry he could only stare. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a smile as she looked down. "You don't have to say anything, I'm ok."

"Why do I have to tell the sun how beautiful it is, when it shines brightly every day?" Gaara bit his cheek why did that just fly out his mouth. He just wanted to slap himself that was so corny…wait why was he so worry what she thought, she just a girl.

Katsumi felt her eyes widen at what Gaara just said, normally any other guy that would have said that she would have laughed in their face and walked away but coming from Gaara her mind went blank and her body became numb. It was corny as hell but coming from Gaara she found that it made her heart stop.

"That was corny," she laughed. "But I liked it."

"Hn." He glared grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

As Gaara grabbed her hand, Katsumi tired to keep her inner fan-girl in check but she was losing her hold. _He's holding my hand! Omg, omg! Ahhh ok, ok calm down don't faint!...AHHHHH. _

"Why are you grinning like that?" Gaara grimaces. Shaking her head though still smiled she walked next to him, happiest as she could be.

* * *

When they arrived to the festival Katsumi was in awe, there were paper lanterns hanging every where, light were streamed up on the booths, and a big banner saying good luck to the Genins, and the night sky was cloud free. _How cliché is this? But I do have to say being a Mary Sue has it benefits. _

"Hey, have you even had cotton candy before?" She inquired going over to the stand.

"No, it looks like hair and it smells disgusting." He retorted.

"Oh well I want some." She tugged at his arm. "One blue cotton candy please…mmmm thanks." She turned to Gaara holding out a piece. "Here try some."

"It looks like your hair; I'm not going to eat that."

"Come on, it's good!" she begged holding out the piece. Finally he took it and after a close examination he put it into his mouth.

"Well, how is it?"

"It dissolved on my tongue."

"I know that the best part…at least to me anyways." She giggled and put a handful into her mouth.

That night Katsumi dragged Gaara around from stand to stand from all the different type of food and games, she even own a stuff raccoon and named it Ai to Gaara annoyances, this night was going extremely well but Gaara has been going to all the stands she wanted and hasn't complained,_ tsh if he would_, he even hasn't 'Hn' her the whole night.

"Gaara, you know you can pick a stand you want to go to right?" She informed him eating a dango. Gaara nodded but didn't go anyway just stood next to her. Sighing she finished her food and took his hand pulling him back to the crowed. She wrapped her arms around his. "Come on there has to be something you wanna do."

"Here." Looking up Katsumi saw it was a food stand but whatever they were cooking smelled fowl.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked as Gaara paid for a plate.

"Gizzard, try it." He pushed to chopstick towards her.

"Oh thanks but I'm full." She patted her belly.

"No you're not." He took a step towards her. "I was you eyes the dessert stand."

"I'm okay really, you enjoy it." She smiled moving back only to have him take three big steps closer.

"I tried the hair now you try this." He put the chopstick near her lip and Katsumi felt her stomach lurch.

"You're not going to let up are you?" Gaara smirked with an evil glint in his eye. "Damnit, okay just give me a sec." she took a breath and let it out slowly. "Ok bring it on." As soon as the food hit her tongue she did her best to hold back a gag.

"Mmmm" she nodded.

"Chew." He demands. Gaara watched in satisfaction as her eyes got big at the demand, she started chewing, and he smirked when he saw her shudder, grabbing the front of her dress twisting it hoping it helps her chew.

"If you spit it out I'll only give you more." She graded his arm as she hutched over, her eyes stared to water as she kept chewing. This was too fun.

"Oi Katsumi!" The two looked up to see Sasuke making his way over. When he got closer Gaara didn't like the way Sasuke's eyes traveled up and down Katsumi's frame and for and odd reason it pissed him off.

Katsumi waved at Sasuke still chewing and hold back her gags. "Are, you alright." He reaches out and touched her shoulder. She smiled holding a thumb up, then hunched over chewing fast, Gaara then took the opportunity to give her a nice hard pat on the back, making her chock forcing her to swallow her food.

"Oh my dear Kami!" she gasped breathing hard. "That, that's…that a required taste." She nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke laughed.

"Gizzards, it's," she looked at Gaara. "Unique, you have to have a required taste for that." Gaara stared at her, he knew that she didn't like it yet she didn't scream how it tasted fowl, and it made the fluttering feeling come back.

"Why did you try it then?"

"I-I was curious why?" she crossed her arms.

Sasuke's eyes flew to Gaara before looking back at her. "Just askin."

Katsumi saw Sasuke eyes drop to her hand making her realized she was still hold Gaara's hand. She blushed and was about to let go when Gaara closed his hand around hers it was a light grip, she could pull her hand free if she wanted. She quickly stole a glance at Gaara to see he was glaring hole in Sasuke's head. _Oh right_ she thought _they don't like one another so Gaara would natural hold hands with me to piss Sasuke off…nothing else._

Katsumi sighed she hoped that Gaara closed his hand cause he didn't want her to let go, she was stupid to think otherwise this is Gaara we're talking about, emotions confused him.

Sasuke glared at the redhead's hand that Katsumi was holding _they're already holding hands! They just met; next they'll be kissing if they haven't already!_

"Soo," Katsumi started. "How you likein the festival?"

"Its good," Sasuke answered her though he was looking at Gaara. "It could better." Now he looked at her, like he was hinting at something…._Oh shit I was suppose to sneak away for a few to see him Damnit!...oh well._

"You wouldn't mind that I steal Katsumi here, for a second do you?" Sasuke asked pulling her away from Gaara, but Gaara didn't let her hand slip through his.

"Yes I do mind, I'll accompany you." Gaara pulled Katsumi to him which in turned jerk Sasuke as while. "Shall we?"

Sasuke jaw jumped as he glared at Gaara. "Yes the fireworks would be starting soon, I know a prefect spot to watch them, it through the woods up ahead."

"Sounds fun."

"Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Great."

"Katsumi!" They both barked.

"Oh, um yes." She squeaked from in between the boys.

"We should get going." They both went in the opposite direction, yanking hard on Katsumi's arms.

"Ow, ow boys I can't go both ways." She howled. "Trust me I like boys." She tried to joke but the tension in the air murdered her tempest to lighten the mood.

Once the boys found out they were nearly ripping the blue ninja in half they stop pulling and went to yanking. "I think we should go left!" Sasuke yanked Katsumi towards him.

"Going right will be faster!" Gaara yanked her to him.

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"OK I just lost feeling in my arms!"

"Right."

"Left."

"OK, how about we go straight, its neither right nor left." She whimpered.

"Fine with me." They growled to one another.

* * *

The walk through the wood was very awkward, the boys kept glaring at each other and they walked so closer to her their shoulders kept bumping into hers. She tried several times to make conversation but they both just 'Hn' and to whatever she asked.

"I Guess I'll just talk to Ai." She pouted hugging her stuff raccoon.

"Like that would help." Ai mutters lowly.

"What the fuck?" Katsumi frowned turning the raccoon towards her. "Talon?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Well excuse me; I'm not the one that just disappeared." She hissed. "So where have you been?"

"Taking care of some business for the exams, that's all."

"Yeah like what?"

"Katsumi, you know it's weird to talk to yourself right?" Sasuke grins.

"Can it cockatoo and are we there yet?" A scream broke through the woods as Katsumi spoke.

"What was that?" Sasuke stepped in front of her protectively.

"That sounded like Mimi!"

"No wait Kat!" He yelled as she took off.

"Can you keep up 'cocktoo'." Gaara smirked before jumping off after Katsumi.

"Mimi! Mimi where are you?" Katsumi followed Mimi's chakra signature but it felt like she was bouncing all over the place.

"Katsumi!" Mimi tackled Kat. "I'm so glad I found ya, I've been in here this woods foreva!"

"It's ok, Mimi why are you in the forest?"

"I can ask ya the same." She raised a brow.

"Kat!" Both Sasuke and Gaara came running towards her.

"Oooh both?" Mimi nudged the girl next to her.

"Not what it looks like!"

"Suuuure, anyways Kiba lost Akamaru, the pup ran after a rodent."

"So happen to Kiba?" Kat frowned.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "But he said there's a place around these here woods that's good to watch the fireworks."

"Kool maybe we'll meet him there," Katsumi perked up. "That where we're heading."

"M'kay!" Mimi agreed. "Is that ok with yall?"

"Hn." The boy mutters.

"That means yes in asshole language." Katsumi 'translated' as both boys glared at her.

"So how was the date?" Mimi whispered.

"It was going good but Sasuke showed up and yeah well…" she trailed off. "What about you?"

"He's funny and fun to be around, but I just don't see it."

"Aww, Kiba's hot though."

"Thanx, I'm glad you think so." Kiba smiled throwing his arm over her shoulder. Suddenly Katsumi found herself tripped between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Kiba ya found ya pup?"

"No." he pouted.

"Then what sure ya been doin?"

"We're here." Sasuke announced. The field was open and hilly clear as day with no tress in sight, there were many blanket spread out on the ground and couples all cuddled up together.

"Kawaii desu ne? (It's cute, isn't it?)" Ari came up to them smiling. "It's like a dream." She giggled.

"Wow someone having a goodtime eh?" Katsumi joked.

"Lee, is something else entirely." She laughed. "But yes, yes I'm having a wonderful time. What of you girls?" Mimi and Kat looked at one other then sighed.

"Yeah…you know…ahah it's…ahem…yeah." Ari looked between the two hesitantly.

"Um ok?"

"Ah there is my golden flower; shall we sit for the show?" Lee came up to Ari taking her hand into his giving it a light kiss.

Blushing Ari nodded following Lee.

"Now that's too damn cute." Kat laughed at the two.

"Katsumi come on." Sasuke and Gaara both invited her over to opposite sides of the field.

Oh shit was what passed through her head as she looked to her left at Sasuke then to the right to Gaara, holy hell who was she suppose to chose, she like them both but didn't she like Gaara more? So why was there a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought of going towards Gaara?

"Ne, ne Sasuke, Kiba aint back yet, com'on ya sittin with me." She winked at Katsumi as she dragged the cockatoo far to the left.

Clearing her throat Kat walked over to Gaara and sat on a random blanket soon she felt more than saw Gaara sit next to her. Fiddling with the ribbons from her hat, Katsumi frowned damn ok now that their alone again what to do.

"The stars are really shining tonight." She mutters softly.

"Hn."

"Ah, so we're back to that now." Gaara looked at her, his face was unreadable like always but his eyes seemed calm.

"Do you like Sasuke?" _Great, when he does talk it _has _to be about that!_

"Well, I don't necessarily hate him." She quickly looked away. Turning back to face him Katsumi found that he was inches from her face, just looking at her, examining her. She found it hard not to stare at his lips, to keep her breath at a normal pace, to keep herself from think of how his lips would taste.

Gaara took in her appreacne, there was one thing he notice that happens to his body every time he gets this close to her, he heats up like he could just sweat out of his clothing, he wasn't sure if he like that yet something was telling him that it could feel a hell of a lot better… if he… just leans…a bit..closer.

Suddenly Katsumi yelped falling backwards as a white puppy licked her face. "Ahahaha, Akamaru stop tickles!" She screamed.

"Akamaru boy, where have you been?"Kiba ran over picking up the pup. "Yo guys I found him!" Suddenly Naruto, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru ran up piling on to the blanket Kat and Gaara was on.

"Oh hey Katsumi! What are you doin here?" Naruto asked.

"Yo shut up man the show about to start!" Kiba yelled just as the firework started.

Katsumi looked over at Gaara and smiled as the fireworks started; she quickly leaned behind the four boys and whispered in his ear. "Good luck tomorrow."

* * *

OK there you go good? bad? tell me! also i hope i didn't made Gaara too much OOc again T^T well that all i got for now!

And by the way for the ppl who like the show House I swear on all my anime books that a guy came to get a hair cut looked just, I mean, just like him it was funny!

V O T E ! ! !

R E V I E W !


	13. Switched

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto)

OK my pretties here it is im sorry for the long wait im losing motivation T^T... DAMNIT VOTE!

* * *

Ch. 13 Switched

"It's sooo early." Sniffle. "Why did we get up at freakin 5 in the morning for?"

"Cuz Anko-sensei wants ta tell us somethin', so stop ya whine Katsumi!" Mimi yawns before slumping against Ari who was oddly wide awake.

"She will most likely want to wish us good luck on the first exam." Ari pondered.

"B-bu-but, why at 5 in the fucking morning?" Katsumi yawned.

"'Casue I fucking said so." Anko jumped in front of her girls crossing her arm. "And Katsumi what's going on with your hair?"

Looking at her feet she shrugged. "I didn't feel like doin it."

"Well you can't go to the first exam looking like that so after I'm done with you I want you to go back home and get ready!" She boomed. "Now back to what I was saying, as you girls know I'm helping out in the exams so I won't be there to cheer you no, on each one so, I want you girls to do your best, so kick some ass and show them what this team is made of."

"YEAH!" the girls cheered. "We will Anko-sensei!"

"Katsumi, you better have you hair done by the time the first exam starts."

"Sensei what are you my mother?" Kat groaned.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Anko yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Kat screeched running towards home.

"Ari, Mimi, listen up." The girls stood in attention. "By being an all girls team you're most likely will be targeted more than any other teams. You girls must not show any weakness what so ever, I can't stress this enough, girls are viewed as weak. So keep your heads low, don't cause unwanted attention, and make sure you keep an eye on Kat you know she attends to wander and cause attention to herself. Okay?"

Anko looked at the girls in front of her and had the 'Aw they grow up so fast' bubbling in her stomach, shaking the feeling away she cleared her throat. "Ahem, well then I wish you girls the best of luck, I'll be watching."

Mimi and Ari looked at one another before hugging their sensei. "We'll be safe."

"Ya is the best sensei we could ya wish for." Mimi grins. Anko quickly pulled the girls close then pushing them away.

"Ahem go make sure Kat putting her hair up." And with that she walked away.

* * *

Katsumi ran up the stairs to her apartment two at a time, she had forgotten that Anko was a scary person. Swiftly rounding the corner she stopped just before knocking into the Lord of emo's, stumbling into his arms with a grunt they both banged into the door, with Kat sliding half way down his body.

"At least buy me dinner first." He chuckled. Frowning she notices her chin was resting on the buckle of his pants making her eye level to his belly button. Shooting back up his body Katsumi tried to hide her blush with her hair that was water falling over her face.

"Why isn't your hair up today?" Sasuke mused as he swept back her hair, and his hand sliding slowly down her cheek. Feeling her cheeks going red she looked down at her keys trying to open her door, hoping to get the attention off of herself she said the said the that came to mind.

"I didn't peg you for an outie." She mutters.

"Yeah, what's wrong with having an outie bellybutton?" He smirks.

"Nothing, just thought you would be more of and innie." She smiles as she starts to look for her ribbons.

"What do you have?"

"I'm a cutie with an innie." She giggles while putting her last pigtail up. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"What, you want me to stare your body up and down cause I can." He smirks. Stick out her tongue Sasuke took the time to take in her outfit; it was the one she usually wears, fishnets that stopped just below her chest with a mini sleeveless jacket, a small skirt with fishnet shorts that stopped above her knees, along with fingerless fishnet sleeves. His eyes dropped to her belly button and sure enough she had an innie.

"Like what you see?" She flirts as she walks towards him, then quickly turns the left and down the hallway. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the smell of raspberries filled his nose as he followed her down the hall to see her put that evil stuff panda into her pack. He glared the bear bad things always happens to him when that bear was around, like the time someone cut a hole in the back of his pants where everyone could see his rump and when he looked at the bear he saw that the bastard had a pair of scissors next to him.

"Are you really bringing that with you?" He groaned.

"Why got a problem shit face?" The bear bit back. Katsumi obviously didn't hear a thing as she looked up.

"Yeah, bandit is a part of my jutsu. Why?" Katsumi bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at what Talon had said; she loved making Sasuke think he's crazy.

"Yeah, man you sure really start thinking with the head on your shoulders and not the one in your pants." The panda laughed. Sasuke turned bright red, no way in the hell did that panda just go there.

"Hell yeah I went there, now what." Katsumi started coughing doing her best to hold her laugh in.

"Ah*cough* Ah*cough*"

"Hey, Kat are you ok?" Sasuke came up next to her. Kat hunch over and covers her mouth stomping her foot to hold her laugh.

"Ahem, yeah, I'm, I'm good." She faked cough one more time before smiling. "Sorry, about that wrong pipe sort of thing." He shook his head eyeing her making sure she was ok.

"Come on we should get going." She smiled when she hear Mimi yell for her.

"Oh, now ya both in the bedroom, tagether aloone." Mimi wiggled her eyebrows just like last night when she caught her, Gaara and Sasuke in the wood alone.

"Mimi!" Kat hissed.

"Ahah, come on ya two lets go." She winks before leaving the room. "Ari they were in ya bedroom, alooone."

Kat face palmed then grabbed Sasuke hand without thinking. "Lets go."

Sasuke grinned like an idiot when Kat didn't let go of his hand as the left the apartment heading towards the school but Naruto ruined it. "Hey, Katsumi!"

"Naruto!" She yelled letting go of Sasuke's hand to hug Naruto.

"Have you seen Sakura?" he asked throwing an arm around her shoulder much to Sasuke annoyance.

"No, not yet but I'm positive she'll show." Ari reassured.

"She's always on time, so give her a break, plus we still got time." Katsumi smiles poking Naruto in his side.

"I guess."

"Lets go gals I wants ta check out the competition." Mimi dragged Kat away from repeatedly poking Naruto.

"Bye Naru, bye cockatoo see you guys laters!" Kat waved walking up to Ari.

"Hey, should we just go straight through and not even bother with the genjutsu…"Kat trailed off.

"I think we should go straight through, Anko-sensei said not to call attention to ourselves." Ari swept her ponytail behind her. "We'll take the long way around and enter from there."

* * *

It took the girls15 more minutes to reach the double door then it would have if they went straight through the crowd; they arrived just as Kakashi round the corner.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting to run into you three until my team came along." He laughed. "But while I have you here, I want you three to be careful…" He tried to start.

"No worries Kakashi-sensei," Mimi held up her hand. "Anko-sensei already done told us ta be safe cuz we gals 'nd all."

"Oh well, then this mainly goes to Ari and Katsumi." He looked at the two girls and saw that they immediately understood, with them having a full chest the size of a grown woman at the age of 12, men will target them for personal reasons and with them being an all girls team doesn't help their case.

"Watch each other's back and keep an eye on our jackets, make sure it stays in its "proper" place." Katsumi smiled at Kakashi fatherly-ness.

"Anko-sensei threaten ta burn ya porn books, if ya didn't come ta warns us again?" Mimi crossed her arms.

"Yes." He sighed hanging his head.

"Loser." Ari grabbed Mimi and turned her towards the doors as Kakashi glared up at the redhead.

"Thanks Kashi! Really!" Ari smiled pushing her and the girls into the room. Suddenly every head in the room turned and faced the girls.

"So much for invisibility." Katsumi mutters.

"Shh!" Ari nudged the blue ninja before nodding over to an empty table. The girls sat down keeping their head, eyes to themselves but it wasn't long before some men trotted over.

"Well, well, look at what we have here, fellas." One of the guys laughed, he was tall with broad shoulders and long shoulder length hair. "Aren't you three the pretties little thang I ever laid eyes on." He swept Ari's hair over her should.

"Smell good to." Katsumi felt Ari tense at the man touch and comments. Katsumi looked at her friend Ari didn't do well with straightforward guys that couldn't get a hint, she was far too kind. Getting up Kat step in front of the three men, her shoulders square her stare was hard.

"Dude check out her rack." The one on the right all but drooled. Katsumi took a step forward and bared her teeth.

"Oh I think you mad this little tight pus, mad!" The last one jokes. _Tight pus? Did her just call her that…he just refer that…that…_Katsumi didn't even realize that she had pulled back her fist until a white pup jumped into her arms and lick her face.

"We'll be leaving." She felt two big hands take hold of her shoulders stirring her away from the men.

"You always get in to trouble." Kiba whispered in her ear.

"I do not," She hisses. "Trouble finds me."

"We ain't even been here for 5 dog gone minutes and we already target." Mimi spits to the side. "Damn horny men."

"Well maybe if you three weren't half naked…" Ino smirked walked up to them.

"Oh shush Ino, ya know ya're the biggest slut here." Mimi smile hugging the blond.

"Yeah Ino, plus our sensei unlike you all, requires us to dress like this." Katsumi huffs. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight and make sure your tities don't pop out?" Katsumi grumbles, as Hinata faints, Shino duck further into his coat, Shiki raised a brow, Choji chokes on his chips, Ino shakes her head, and Kiba smirks.

"Uh, Kat I think that was a bit much." Ari laughs as she fans Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hina!" Kat hugs the shy Hyuga.

"I-it a-al-alright."

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!"

Katsumi looked at Ari, and grow a very big grin. "Oh no, Katsumi." Ari tired to sound stern but it didn't work Kat started singing.

**"I wanna be the very best"** She started lowly.

"Kat don't, you're going to cause attention!" Ari tried again.

**"Like no one ever was"** she grew louder.

"You guy are rookies just out the academy right?"

"**Catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause"** Katsumi started to dance.

"Screaming like school girls geez."

**"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide" **She places her hand on her hip, and started bouncing her knee while she points around the room.

"This isn't a pinic."

**"Teach Pokémon to understand"**

"Who do you think you are?"

**"The power that's inside"**

"I'm Kabuto."

**"Pokémon!" ** Everyone looked over at Kat; she was standing shoulder length apart with one fist in the air looking down.

"Weren't you just listening to what I was saying?" Kabuto frowned.

**"Gotta catch 'em all"** She whispered dramatically.

"Does it look like she was listenin?" Ino laughs

Katsumi tuned out the Pokémon as he ranted on about being quite or get beat up, when she got another idea as Kabuto pulled out his Nin-info cards. "I lay one card face down." She mimicked a man's voice.

"Oh so you're Yu-gi-oh now?" Ari giggled while Kabuto glared at Kat.

"Damnit, something told me to learn the Yu-gi-oh theme song."

"Thank Kami, you didn't listen." The heterochromia ninja smirked.

"You know, you two talk a lot." Kabuto looked up at them from his crouch.

"Whatever, you say, Cock-But-toooe." At this point Ari could no longer hold her laugh in.

"Well you think this is all fun and games, don't you?" He walked up to her. "This exam is no joke people die, hell it's my seventh time taking it."

Katsumi looked at Ari and winked, the two girls planned that if they should ever get dropped into the Naruto realm they would do this. Katsumi quickly threw her arms around the two faced bastard with enough force for him not to notice her hand sliding into his pouch to grabbed his nin-info card and put them into Ari's pouch as she innocently walked behind him to stand next to Kiba and the others.

"I was only kidding!" She squeezed him as she slyly slipped a paper boom into his pouch that would go off exactly 20 minutes after the first exam. "I'm sorry, forgive me." She batted her lashes while resting her chin on his chest.

For a long time he just stared at her and when he was about to open his mouth he tensed up a bit, but said nothing, and that when she remember the sound ninja. Swiftly she threw herself to the left, rolling onto her feet sliding next to Sasuke and Ino, just as the one sound ninja that looked like a furry turtle, sung at Kabuto.

"Well aren't you a fast one." The furry turtle commented, Kat just rocked on her heels with her arms behind her back, smiling sweetly.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned their head to see Morino Ibiki. "This is the first exam!"

* * *

Katsumi and Ari this part out having hear it and read it a thousand times over, getting a number all three girls take their seat, luckily they all sit close together, yet unlucky for Katsumi for Gaara was way on the other side and Sasuke was diagonally in front of her, if he tilts his head to the side he could stare straight at her…like he's doing now. Sticking her tongue out at him she opens her soul link to her teammates.

_"Yo ladies."_ Mimi jumps as Katsumi speaks to her in her head.

_"I anit never goin gets use ta that._" She thinks back sighing.

_"I have no idea what this test is saying!_" Ari groans.

_"We aren't suppose too Ari."_ Kat reminded her.

_"Well then can't ya just cheat off each other?'_ Mimi asked.

_"Do you know the answers?"_ Ari raised a brow.

_"Na._" She then sat up a bit straighter. _"Oi, I got an idea hows about Katsumi ya open a one ways only soul link ta all these here folks so we can get their answers."_

Katsumi scratches the back of her neck. _"I never tried a one way link Mimi…"_

_"Just try yeah?"_ Mimi pleaded.

_"Ok alright._" She places three fingers in front of her nose, trying to clear her thoughts. She practices with the Yamanaka clan since they knew a bit on how to deal with souls; finally she was able to pick up some soul waves, trying her best to open up a link where all the info the others are getting is pouring to her and her teams and not letting her teams info slip into the link for the others to pick up.

Katsumi starts to filter through the people who were actually putting answers on the test, when she came across Kiba and Akamaru, then Hinata; soon so many thoughts came at her at once, she felt Sakura's soul brush over her then Shino's, Katsumi was now struggling to keep the link from wavering.

"Number 156, you were cheating!" the guy next to her jumped up yelling and accidently bumped into her, clenching her teeth Katsumi strained to hold the link, keeping it from faltering, when Ibiki finally calls put "pencils down".

"Oh that Kami!" She groans closing her eyes rubbing her face, and then running her hands through her pigtails…if they were there, and instead of her caramel hand she was staring at a pale more masculine pair.

_"What the hell?"_ She thought to herself. Looking down she saw she was wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki short._ Holy fuck NO! NO, NO…._She pull her head band down and slowly very slowly turned it around and did her best not to scream her lungs out.

_WHY THE FUCKING HELL, IM I IN SASUKE'S BODY!_

_"Katsumi! What the hell is going on?"_Ari's voice screams inside her head.

_"Katsumi I think ya did something wrong…"_ Mimi mutters in her head.

_"Ahh, the fuck!"_

_"Holy shit, how did I get into this body!"_

_"I swear I was born a boy…"_

Katsumi started to panic everyone was switched! She calmed down a bit before opening up soul links to everyone that was switched.

_"Yo, everyone just calm…it was just a little mishap, I can fix it….hopefully"_ She mutters the latter lowly._ "Just wait until the exam is over ok?"_ She got several yeahs and whatevers. Katsumi started beating herself in the head to come up with a plan to get everyone back into their right bodies. She took a breath and opened everyone's soul link, it held for a second before falling. Shifting in her seat she tried again, and only for it to collapse on its self, growling she tried again and again with no progress.

"Damnit!" she hissed as she felt a tug on her shorts. Looking down she sees talon climbing into her lap.

_"You used too much chakra holding the link open from before, you're going have to wait._" He thought to her._ "Well, there's nothing to do but wait until the jutsu wears off."_

_"WHAT!"_ Her scream was blocked by Anko-sensei bursting through the window announcing the second exam.

* * *

Once everyone was dismissed, Naruto run up to her and quickly dragged her out the building and to a secluded area. "Ouch, Naruto stop that hurts!"

"Katsumi, what the name of cornbread did ya do!" Naruto yells.

"…Mimi?"

"Who ya reckon it was?"

"Uh, Kat what happen?" The two girls…uh boys looked back to see Shikamaru coming up looking around franticly with his hand pulled up to his chest.

"Ari?" Mimi laughed.

"Not funny Mimi!" Shika stomped his foot.

"Ok, ok so Mimi's in Naruto's body, Ari is in Shikamaru's and I'm in Sasuke's…so where are our bodies?" Kat frowned.

"Behind you." Turning around Team 11 saw the rookie 9 and Guy's team, but the one who spoke was Katsumi's body.

"Holy shit my boobs are huge!" Kat yells looking at her body. "I look good." Whoever was in her body turned red.

"Kat are just now noticing your boob size." Ari who was in Shikamaru's body raised a brow.

"No but seeing it from the view just looks different...I'M SEXY!"

"Katsumi please just tell me how to get you out my body and back into your!" Her body glared.

"SASUKE!" He glared and was about to say something when Lee screams.

"My eyebrow! Why out of everyone did I get Lee's body!"

"Ah Sakura my youth flower, now you will see my body is strong for you and I will make your body the same!" Sakura yells then starts stretching.

"Lee, stop it you're going to ruin my body!"

"Ahhh, there bugs in my body!" Shino screams running in circles

"Stop it your scaring them!" Tenten runs after Shino

"Um, that's disturbing…" Mimi, or Naruto mutters.

"Arf , Arf!"

"….Why did Hinata just bark…" Ari asked slowly.

"U-um a-about t-that…" she looked down to see Akamaru pushing his paws together nervously.

"Oh my Kami! Hinata?"

"Y-yeah." Akamaru pinned his ears down, or well Hinata did.

"Arf, Arf!" Akamaru barked in Hinata's body.

"I take the other one back, that just anit right." Mimi frowns.

Suddenly there was a loud boom going off and a long line of swears "fucking shit, who the fuck put a paper boom in my pouch!"

Ari and Katsumi looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

"Man, Ino, do you ever eat." Ino groans rubbing her stomach.

"What! I have to watch my weight, guy like skinny girls!" Choji yells. "Im never felt so full in my life…or hungry!"

"Damnit how in the hell do you deal this, this hair!" Neji grumbled stumbling around trying to get the hair out his face.

"Careful you mutt you're damaging it!" Kiba yelled, before scratching everywhere. "Do you even take baths?"

"This is all too troublesome." Ari's body yawns.

"I find that you not freaking out, that you're in a girl's body makes me a little worried…" Ari said to Shikamaru who was in her body.

"It's the same but with two difference it's easier to walk and a little bouncy." He looked at her.

"…Bouncy!" Ari blushes hard.

"You guys I'm in Mimi's body!" Naruto yells running up to them.

"Yeah, kinda already figured that ya goof." Mimi glared.

"Katsumi, how are we going to get back into our bodies?" Sasuke grumbles as everyone else start to yell.

"About that…." She laughs timidly. "You see, um I can't put you all back into your bodies…"

"WHAAAA!" they all yelled.

"I used up to much chakra in the exam to cheat and this dude bump me and all our soul links got jumbled and switched."

"What about the second exam?" Ino voice yelled somewhere.

"But what about using the restroom and showering!" Sakura yells.

"….."

"Yeah I got nothing on that…" Katsumi scratched her head or Sasuke's head, whatever. "You all are kind on your own that one…"

"Ok how about this, everyone partner up with your body and, when you have to shower or…pee have the owner of the body help you…" Ari suggested.

"Uh..." everyone kinds blushed and looked away.

"Or just let the other ya naked…" Mimi said causally.

"You know the other sounds like a great idea! Yeah!" Everyone finally agreed.

"Well now that settled, how about we call just go back to my place?"

"Um your, or Sasuke?" Sakura asked in Lee's body.

"Well I am in Sasuke's body so it to the Uchiha's!"

"What!" Sasuke howled but was ignored.

On the way to the Sasuke's place Katsumi had a weird feeling she was being watched, looking around her saw nothing and kept walking when she hear "Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!" Katsumi frowned when she saw a group of girls running straight for her, but why she was…then it hit her she was in Sasuke's body.

"Wait no I'm not Sasuke!" She yells and dodges one girl as she tried to kiss her.

"Run Katsumi they don't listen to reason!" Sasuke yells at her.

"Ahhhh, save me!" She ran away.

"Hey there pretty thang I saw you two at the exam!" Two guys came up to Shikamaru and Sasuke making the two boys back up.

"Hey, um were actually boys!" Sasuke glared.

"Really…well those look lawfully real to me." One of them inch closer to Sasuke.

"Ah, someone just touch my ASS!" Shikamaru yells horrified, before punching one in the face and grabs Sasuke's hand. "Run!"

"Stop eating Choji! Please my body going to gain weight!" Ino cried.

"But….I'm hungry…"He explains trying to eat but Ino was pulling at his arm.

"For the love of ….STOP EATING!"

"Whatever, your name is stop spraying perfuming! You're killing my bugs!" Shino yells chasing Tenten.

"Why the fuck are they in your body! And my name is Tenten!" She screams running around spraying melon scented perfume.

"Lee stop, my body is fragile!" Sakura yells at her body.

"But that why, Sakura you body need exercise!" Lee jogs in places.

"LEE!"

"Ak-amaru p-please don't eat that, humans st-st-stomach can't digest that!" The Hinata puppy ran after her body Akamaru possessed.

"Arf, arf!"

"Ah, Akamaru t-t-there's n-n-no need for that t-t-t-type of language!" She gasps.

"Damnit Kiba if you even think about cutting my hair!" Neji yells

"Watcha gunna do…make me take a bath!" Kiba taunts hold scissors to Neji's hair.

"I'm warning you Mutt!"

"Take the fucking collar off my neck I don't seem to get the joke!" Kiba barked.

"Ari, Ari wake up, ya hearin me ya bitch!" Mimi bound around the blonde screaming.

"Man, why do you gotta scream I was taking a nap…shit I'm tired." Ari yawns.

"Well, Im anit tired I got all this bundled energy and I can just keep yappin and yappin and yappin…" Mimi keeps going on and on. When Ari notices Naruto wasn't around, until she was Mimi's body coming from far away, he looked sad almost.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Ari yawns.

"Yeah, yeah whats eatin ya kid!" Mimi bounces.

"Going into the girl's bath isn't as fun when you're a girl." He pouts.

"I'm to tired to care at the moment." Ari shrugs.

"Ahahah, I reckon I went through 25 different types of topic before ya stopped talkin" She laughed hard. "So. Much. Energy!"

"Oi, everyone meet at Sasuke!" Katsumi announced in everyone heads.

* * *

OK there was no Gaara T^T well that all i got for now! I hope this one was ok i liked it was fun to write!

What will happen to Katsumi and the gang? Will they were gets there body back? Will Kabuto ever find out who put the paper boom in his pouch? tune in next time to The Marry Sue Cruse!

V O T E ! ! !

R E V I E W !


	14. It just can't get any worst…Damnit!

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto)

OK my pretties here it is im sorry for the long wait alot has happen...Oh and everyone will be kinda OOC in this chapter...also this ch is wel...l how do i put this... hmmm well it rated M for a reason ahah enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 14 It just can't get any worst…Damnit!

Sasuke and Shika ran for their lives as the two boys' chase then yelling something they really don't want to think about. "Are we close to your house yet?" Shika pants.

"Almost, just another two blocks…fuck how in the hell does she run with the things on her chest!" Sasuke yells when he bumps into someone.

"Oh my Sasuke!" Katsumi screams hugging him. "I'm I ever happy to actually you!" She squealed hugging him.

"Uh thanks?" He hugged her back. "Wait why are you running away from the compound?"

"Those damn bitches won't leave me alone." She glares. "I've been running in circles!"

"Welcome to my life." He smirks.

"Oh shove it where the sun doesn't shine." She grumbles turning around and screamed. "Gaara damn it, how many time am I going to tell you, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Gaara give her a huge what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, when it clicked she was in Sasuke's body. Gaara went around her and stood in front of her body, _this can't be good!_

* * *

"You forgot didn't you," Gaara watched Sasuke who was trapped in Katsumi's body; frown at him yet not in confusion but disgust. That when Gaara noticed quickly that the Shukaku was getting rile up, which never happens when he was talking with her, yet he dismissed it, maybe the beast finally gotten bored with her.

"You were supposed to met Kankuro and Temari after the exam for lunch." Gaara then heard a slapping sound behind him, the person name Uchiha had face palmed, muttering he 'forgot that'.

"Why in the he—

Gaara scowled as the Uchiha slammed his hand over Katsumi's mouth with a nervous laugh. "What he, I mean she, what_ she_ means to say is that something had came up but she was on her way." He smiled then glared Kat when she looked at him.

"Oi,_ Sasuke_ how about we join them, I'm quite hungry." Shika smirked.

"Yes, _Ari_ lets join I could use a bowl of miso soup." Katsumi grinned.

"Shika!" Sasuke growled when Gaara walked off.

"Tsh, I'm not missing this for the world."

"I hate the both of you."

"Well you're going to hate me more…" Katsumi trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He glared at his body.

"Well…you're going to have to flirt Gaara…"

Shika exploded in laughter.

"Like hell I'm not!"

"Come on Sasuke! If not he's going to figure it out!" She pleads with Shikamaru still laughing.

Sasuke glared. "Shut up Nara! Do you like him or something?" He glowers.

"What? Pineapple head? Of course I do." She smiled.

"No Gaara, and you knew what I meant!" He barked.

"Of course not, I'm a guy geesh man." Katsumi laughed when Shika snorted.

"Kat!"

"Ok, ok, that how I play with Gaara it annoys him to no end when I'm consistently flirting or hugging and touching." She told him the half truth hoping he wouldn't notice that she avoided the question.

"Katsumi!" Kankuro yells giving Kat's body a big bear hug. "I missed you! I thought you forgot me!" He nuzzled cheeks.

"Argh dude get off of me!" Sasuke yelled pushing at the puppet master, who was stuck like glue to the boy trapped in the girl's body.

Again Shika laughed hard as Katsumi tried to keep it in when Temari looked over the seat. "Kankuro put the girl down and come eat!" She growled as Katsumi got an idea.

"You know, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be around idiots like him." Kat flirted with Temari, who was now drooling. Smirking Kat winked at Temari giving her that _Uchiha charm_ as she sat next to her. Sasuke stared complete dumbstruck at Katsumi, while Shika sat at one end of the table so he can watch the both of them, _this is going to be good_, he thought.

"So, Kat what did you think of the exam?" Temari asked sneaking peeks at Sasuke who really was Katsumi.

"It was hard; you know how stupid I am." Sasuke smirked at Kat.

"Haha, we know that you not the bright crayon." Kankuro laughed throwing his arm around Sasuke. "You'll still be my favorite." He winked.

"Uh, n—ouch!" Sasuke winced and glared at Katsumi as she kicked him. _Be nice and don't forget to flirt with Gaara!_

**_Like fuck, I'm not flirting with him!_**

_Do it now or you'll be sorry!_

**_Ooooh I'm so scared what are you going to do flirt with sand chick? _**Glaring Katsumi kicked out her leg to hit Sasuke.

"Ouch!" Kankuro jumped. Sasuke eyes widen with the Bitch-you-did-not-just-tired-to-kick-me-again face.

"Ouch, who the fuck kick me?" Temari glared as Sasuke ducked his head.

Shika looked back and forth as the two fought and glared silently at another, and decided to make things worse. "Ahem so Katsumi, a little birdie told me that you like a certain redhead with a certain scar…on the forehead…left side to be exact."

Sasuke blushed when Gaara looked at him then glared as he saw Katsumi smiled. "Well you heard wrong I like guys with Dark color hair and eyes."

"Tsh, you know you like Gaara." Katsumi smirked even though her heart nearly combusted to admit her feel and yet Gaara wouldn't actually know it was her that confessed.

"Not true I- I like you, Sasuke." Sasuke faked a blushed looking away. _Ah that lying cheap looking cockatoo mother fucker! _

"You like me." She pointed to herself. "Uh, well Katsumi…I need to tell you something…I been keeping this a secret for a long time…I'm gay!"

"HA!" Shika covered his mouth to keep from spraying everyone with his drink. _This was way better than I expected to be._

"What!" Sasuke stood up going red with anger.

"Wow, are you really?" Temari pouted. "Damn why are all the cute ones taken, stupid or gay!"

"He's lying you're not gay!" Sasuke growled.

"Yes, I am why do you think Im always alone, and when girls ask me out I turn them, I come on if I was a real guy I was love the attention right?" Kat explained smiling at Sasuke. "Sorry, Katsumi but I like the penis…big...and thi—

"Katsumi!" Naruto or as of yet Mimi, yelled running into the restaurant, pulling on Katsumi's arm. "Ya needs to come with me!"

"Mi—Uh Naruto, what's wrong?" Katsumi mumbled.

"Mimi has met Aunt Flo!"

…

…

"Holy fuck!" Katsumi yelled yanking on the Uchiha's hair. "Why now! Are you sure it's now…this week?"

"I anit answerin that!" Mimi glared and dragged Katsumi away.

"Bye Guys…Gaara." Katsumi blew a kiss to the redhead winking.

Gaara looked up from his food. "Bye Katsumi." He then went back to eating.

"Wha?" She yelled but didn't get the chance to ask as Mimi dragged her to the Uchiha compound with Shika and Sasuke right behind them.

"Haha, you know Kat I should hang with you more often!" Shika chuckles.

"Tsh, once we get your bodies back, you're going to do none but sleep." Sasuke growls, flipping Katsumi's long hair behind his back.

"Wow, Uchiha you sure got that hair flip down pack." Shika teased.

"I'm NOT gay!"

"I never said you was!"

"You implied it!"

"I was stating a fact!" Nara grinned.

"Ok, ok guys cut it out gees you're acting like little girls…no pun intended…" Katsumi smiles.

"Oh shhh the three of ya and come on we ahere." Mimi scowled.

"What the fuck! How did everyone get in my house!" Sasuke yells.

"Everyone knows that a extra key is always under the matt, or under a rock, and under the third flower pot to the right." Katsumi smirks.

"Bite me." He glares.

"OK." She bites her arm hard making it bruise.

"…"

"Hehe, now when you get your body back you just been demoted to level bitch, haha I own you!" Kat laughs when Mimi opens the door and a loud shout rang through the house.

"I PUT THAT WHERE?"

"Sound like Naruto finally figures out where the tampon goes." Mimi drones.

"Tampon!" both of the males scream.

"Yup, and the two of ya's gonna met Aunt Flo, in 'bout a couple hours I reckon, haha, Ari and Kat was never that far behind." Mimi grins evilly.

"Welcome to the joins of being a woman." Katsumi crackles.

"Is it really that bad?" Choji asks from Ino's body coming to stand next to Shika.

"It's horrible! You're always cramping and pissed off, everyone and everything gets on your nerves, you just want to be alone and die!" Ino smiles, joining in the game.

"Haha, then Sasuke should be just fine then haha." The blue ninja laughs along with Shika.

But their fun was interrupted when Kiba starts yelling. "No, Hinata, I mean Akamaru! Don't eat that!" Everyone looks over to see Neji which was Kiba and Hinata who was Akamaru wrestling to get Hinata to stop eating an old boot, and Hinata in Akamaru body was sitting on the table hanging her head.

"Father is going to kill me." She whimpers.

"Oh shit! I think I just pissed myself…" Shika eyes were wide and his or her face was blank.

"Hmm, I see…ARI SHIKA MEET AUNT FLO!

"DAMNIT! Mimi come help Naruto!" Shika's body came storming out of the bathroom, a little of his/her hair was sticking out and half of the spiky pony tail was undone.

"Kay, I'm'ma comin." Mimi sighed.

"Let's go Shikamaru you got a lot to learn and I don't have all fucking night…How's it going Sakura?" Ari booms down another hall.

"Lee, fainted…" She yells back.

"That's good, it mean he understands you."

"I don't wanna go! You can't make me!" Choji yells as he body pulls him into the bathroom.

"Shut it Cho and be a man!" Ino screams.

"But I'm not a man now…I'm a woman…." Cho cried as the door slammed.

"Then there was one." Kat spoke in a scary voice to Sasuke.

"Fuck you."

"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI!" Shika screams horrified.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Cho gags.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go." Katsumi, smiles.

"I don't have a choice do I."

"No, no you don't."

"Damnit!"

20 minutes later…

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!"

"DON'T BE PUSSY! I DO THIS EVERY MONTH!"

Kiba and Neji looked at one another. "You know being you isn't that bad…"

"You smell, but I agree better than being a girl." Neji sighs.

"Arf, arf."

"Oh shut it Akamaru." Hinata glares.

"Um…I won't have to do that right…" Shino who was in Tenten's body ask.

"No, you're spared Aunt Flo visited two weeks ago..." Tenten's eye twitches behind the dark sunglasses as a kikaichū crawls across her face.

* * *

All the males that were trapped in a girl's body and had met Aunt Flo were all hunched over glaring at something.

"Aw, come on guys cheer up it isn't that bad." Kat smirked.

"Stay the fuck out of this! You don't know what we're going through…oh maybe you do but hell this is our first time ok!" Everyone looked at Lee in surprise. "I'm sorry, forgive me I don't feel very youthful…"

"It's ok Lee we forgive you." Ari, smiles.

"Can someone please explain why I want to drown in sweet foods?" Shika mutters.

"I know I would kill for some chocolate." Cho drools.

"It's something about being low on iron, or something."

While the guys were discussing what type of sweets they're craving the girls look at one another with the same thought. _Damn I gotta pee_. Slowly one by one they all get up and go into the master bed room closes the door before locking themselves in the bathroom.

"Ok…so who's going to go first…" Ino mutters.

"I'll go!"Mimi mutters as she unzips her pants and takes the stands before peeing. All the girls expect Kat and Ari jaw drops in shock; Mimi was peeing like a fucking natural.

Looking back while peeing, Mimi frowns. "Dang nabbit! Ya lookin like ya ain't seed a men pee afore." She washes her hands then points to Ari "you go next."

"Who put you in charge?" Ino scowls.

"Since I knows how to pee like em men." Mimi glares. "Nows git peein Ari."

"I had four brothers and Naruto, who don't know the meaning of peeing with the door close." Ari spoke looking at the ceiling. "So peeing is easy but…holding _it _I'll never get use to!"

"Holy shit! I forgot that part!" Katsumi screams. "I'm not touchin Sasuke's…I don't wanna say it."

"OK then just pee sitting down, then." Ino rolls choji's eyes.

"Na, ya hafta pee stand'n up!" Mimi laughs. "I dare awl ya's!"

"It can't be that hard?" Tenten mutter stepping up.

"Ahhh, Tenten aim for the toilet not me!" Sakura yells.

"I'm trying! It won't go!"

...

"Ino, the toilet not the floor!"

"Try aiming for something!" Tenten tries to help.

"Like what!"

...

"Ok Sakura, aim for the back of the toilet." Ino instructs.

"I'm aiming, shit this is worst then kunai practice!"

* * *

Finally at last it was Katsumi's turn, and she was dreading it, gosh she wish she was back in her body. Looking down at the khaki pants she gulped, she then unzips her pants hearing Sakura and Ino giggles.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! You pervs trying to look at Sasuke's pee pee." Katsumi jokes trying to calm herself down. "Is Ari here yet? I want to get this done!" Thankfully Ari said she had a method that was sure to help.

"OK, Katsumi." Ari tries not to laugh as she comes back into the bathroom. "My mom did this with my brothers when she was trying to teach them how to pee standing up." She held up a box of cheerios.

"…"

"Eh, ya wants Katsumi t'eat cheerios?"

"Haha no," Ari laughs and tosses one cheerio into the toilet. "Now, Kat aim for the cheerios."

"Ok…I can't eww, I'm sorry I'll admit I'm a chicken but I just can't!"

"Just think it a game." Tenten laughs.

"I can't, just not think that I'm holding…_it_."

"Do it."

"Do it." The girls chanted.

"I won't give in the peer pressure….ok fine!" Giving in Katsumi closed her eyes and tried not to think.

"Just stare at the cheerio, nothing else ahaha!" Tenten laughs.

"Hit the cheerio Katsumi!"

"OMG, eww I can't believe I'm doing this!" She yells as she tried to hit the little 'O'.

"Hold on with both hands, you have better control." Sakura helps.

"I do I have to?"

"I can help it you want!" Ino winks.

"Ew you hoe, leave Sasuke's peepee alone and play with Choji's." Kat laughs.

"Haha girls Katsumi need to focus!"

"Go."

"Go."

"Go."

"Go."

Mean while…

"I wonder what the girls are doin?" Naruto groans holding his stomach under the coffee table.

"Who cares, and Cho don't hog the cup cakes!" Shika reaches over and grabs two.

"This isn't every youthful." Lee pout holding a heating pad to his belly.

"Damnit, how does Katsumi deal with this hair?" Sasuke flips his bangs and sighs.

"Same with you Neji!" Kiba frowns as he glares at Hinata's body, Akamaru has tried to eat everything and know was in food coma asleep on the couch with Hinata the white puppy sat in Shino's lap being petted.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Neji frowns as Hinata scratches behind her ear for the fifth time that minute.

"Kiba, don't get me wrong I love Akamaru but when was the last time he had a bath." Hinata asked still scratching.

"Um…what's today?"

"KIBA!" Both the Hyugas

"Stop yelling!" Shika screams. "Why can't I eat my cup cake in peace without someone screaming!"

"Dude, clam down your having a bitch fit!" Choji admits. "Here have another coco bar."

Shikamaru snatches the bar and bites into it grumbling about laziness and need a nap. "We really need our bodies back."

* * *

OK there was so little Gaara T^T but hey well more in next chappy!

This ch was so fun to write! I hope you liked it as much as i did

What will happen to Katsumi and the gang? Will they were gets there body back? Will the guys ever find out that the girls seen their "goodies" lol tune in next time to The Marry Sue Cruse!

P.s. Do you want Ari, Mimi and Kat to finished the Forrest of death early or late? Tell what ya think in the review or Pm me! thanx.

R E V I E W !


	15. Well That Was Unexpected

Disclaimer:我自己不鳴 (i dont own Naruto) I also dont own Staples office supplies and Kodak, State Farm, Kourshituji, or Fullmetal...whew that was alot haha, thou i do own team 11 and their crazy-ness

OK my pretties here it is im sorry for the long wait alot has happen...and i know i said Gaara will be in this ch but i lied haha sorry! I planned on putting him in here but the ch sort of had a mind of its own...anywho enjoy the ch i know i did hehehe ^.^

* * *

Ch. 15 Well That Was Unexpected.

Katsumi crossed her arm with a huff as she glared at the group of dancing people. "It's not fair, why didn't we switch back into our bodies!" She whined. She was still stuck in the emo's bodies while he was stuck in hers; Mimi was still in Naruto's body while Sakura and Ari switched bodies too.

"Maybe we're just not like." Sakura who was Ari mused.

"Perhaps will switch back tomorrow, but whatever the case is we still have exams to finish, so let's go to the next exam, last I check it starts in a few." Ari explained.

"Damn Sakura your hair is so thick!" Ari grumbled as she pinned the pink up and off her neck.

"I know sorry, but I really love your hair hehe its soo soft and thin." Sakura giggled running her hands through Ari's hair.

"Haahhh, this is going to be a long second exam." Katsumi sighed. "Oi, stop rubbing it in our faces!" She yells at the others.

* * *

"He's looking at me!"

"No he's not, now shut up."

"Ari, I can feel his eyes on me!" Katsumi whimpered.

"Kat just try to ignore him ok?" Ari tried to reassure her friend.

"I swear I feel Orochimaru staring at me!" She panicked. "I don't wanna get raped!"

"What are ya two talkin bout." Mimi grumbled hold her cheek.

"Uh Mimi—I mean Naruto why are you holding your cheek?" Kat frowned.

"Sensei cut me with a kunai…"

"Oooh."

"Here sign these!" Mimi pushed paper into Ari and Kat's hand.

"Are you scared?" Kat asked Ari.

"A little but hey we're Mary Sue's we got this!" Ari joked.

The three girls quickly sign their slips, gather their scroll and went to their said gate, with pounding heart and weak knees the girls exploded into the forest when the gates open.

"Hey let's find Team 7 first, with the having our bodies, I'm not sure if their entitled to our powers too or not." Katsumi suggested.

"Right!"

* * *

Orochimaru frowned at the three in front of him, this wasn't going how he plan, it was like Sasuke and the pink hair girl knew what he was going to do! He watched as 'Sasuke' nodded to the pink ninja. Hmm, I'm going to need to speed things up a bit.

"YeeeHawwww! Come on ya snake show me whatcha got!" Mimi yells riding the snakes head as if it was a wild horse.

"Katsumi, we going to need to leave soon, He's going to figure it out sooner or later! He already summon his Snake that Naruto stopped right before it tried to eat Sasuke and its only a few scene after that before He put the Curse Seal on Sasuke!" Ari hissed yanking on Kat's arm.

"Shit! I know! Oro is not going to let us run that easy!" Katsumi mumbled looked around the thick trunk of the tree to see if He was anywhere. "We're going to need a pla-

Suddenly Kat and Ari's throat began to tighten as Orochimaru raise them up by the back of their necks. "So I was right, my little kitten and canary has returned to me, and it seem that my little kitten has learned how to successfully do a soul transfer." He chuckled.

"Katsumi!" Said girl eyes widen, there four trees in front of her was her body, panic stricken, _Shit! Now he wants to show up_!

"It seems my day keeps getting better, I have my Canary and kitten and now you!" Oro chuckles. "But it seems that I have the body and not the soul, hmm I'm going to need to fix that!"

Kat felt as if something was trying to rip her insides out her body through a straw, then slams her brains into a brick wall! Gasping in as much air as she could her eyes flew open to see the same scene but only in reserve, Sasuke and Sakura were the one begin held by Orochimaru not her and Ari.

"Oi, we're back in our bodies!" Mimi shouted with glee.

"Sasuke!" Katsumi like idiot or better yet a Mary Sue, Kat ignored Mimi and went after Sasuke, She let her little feelings for Sasuke take over wanting to help him, to see how he would have turned out if he wasn't given the Curse Seal; yeah she had it bad for the cockatoo.

She was just one more branch away from Sasuke when she was abruptly thrown to the side by a kunai pinning her jack to the trunk of a tree, followed by her sensei jumping on the branch just as Orochimaru poofed away with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sensei!" Ari and Mimi greeted.

Anko pulled the kunai out of Kat's jack and turned her way from where Oro was. "Finished the exam!"

"But Sasuke—

"I'll get Sasuke finish the exam!" Anko pushed Kat in the opposite direction.

"But-

"NO! No more buts! As you sensei I'm ordering you to finish the exam!" Anko yells then catches herself, sighing she pats Katsumi's head. "Ari, Mimi make sure she doesn't follow."

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted.

"Come on Kat we have to find two scrolls now, cause Mimi lost our Heaven scroll!" Ari glares, helping her teammate up.

"Oi, why don't ya try an wrestle a large vermin, and see if ya can hold on ta that scroll." Mimi puff out her checks.

"And plus if we can find the scrolls quickly, we can get to the Tower, faster and the faster we get there the more _ALONE_ time you get with Gaara." Ari wiggled her eye brows.

"What are we waiting let's get them scrolls! Girls chop, chop!" Mimi blinked as Katsumi jump from side to side look for other teams.

"Well, shoot if I known that she'll get going like that I would have said that ever'n morning."

"Hahah." Ari shook her head.

* * *

"Ok we've been lookin for a scroll for twa days!" Mimi whined. "How come we ain't found all them dad-burned ninja?

"I'm losing precious Gaara time! I don't wanna be stuck here when the Pokémon gets here!" Katsumi whined falling to the ground. "Why isn't this easy? What happen to me being a Mary Sue? It would be so easy if we could use the State Farm jingle!"

"Tsh, Kat that not going to work" Ari rolled her eyes. "Being a Mary Sue doesn't mean everything will be easy, plus the "Magic jingle" is fake."

Kat give her best friend a very dull look. "Must I remind you where we are?"

"What y'al twa hens clucking 'bout?" Mimi frowned scratching her wild red hair.

"That's a stupid question Kat, we're in the forest of death."

"Which is in what show?"

"Nar—oh…"She blushed. "Fine, fine, sing your little heart out but don't come crying to me when it don't work."

"Yay-ness! I wonder who my agent is?" Kat giggled with excitement. "Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there…with the heaven and earth scrolls!"

Ari jaw's drop to the floor and well pass hell as she stare at the man in front of her, No this can't be the jingle shouldn't have work but there HE stands, the sexiest, most drool-a-licious, specimen that would ever walk this earth and HE was Katsumi's Agent.

"Hmm, it seems that I now have to masters, my young lady." The Sex-a-licious man bowed.

The blonde saw her candy blue friend start to shake and grin with excitement. "Now Kat, take a breath, don't scream, just tell the sexy—I mean nice man what we called for." Ari coached.

"Ahhh, my weak heart can't take much more of you sexy-ness…oh I feel faint…" Katsumi 'fainted' dramatically into HIS arms.

Ari rolled her eyes Katsumi always had a weak spot for Sebastian Michaelis, from Kuroshituji, black butler, sadly Ari thinks Kat would throw away Gaara for the sexy severing demon.

"Ok, ya'll gunna need ta tell me what's goin on here, I'm loster then my aunt tootie at Christmas!"

"He's Sebastian Michaelis!" Katsumi said in a dreamy like voice with hearts in her eyes while Sakura blossoms fell around her.

"That don't explain a darn thang!" Mimi stomped.

Ari sigh, this wasn't getting anywhere. "Whack!"

"OW, hey!" Kat whined snapping out her stupor.

"Welcome to planet earth! Now ask him for the scrolls!"

"Sebby, do you have two scrolls that say heaven and earth!" Ari watched her friend spontaneously sprout a pair of blue kitten ears and tail as she asked the butler for the scrolls.

"Here you are my young madam." Sebastian held out a silver platter with the scrolls. "Well if that is all, my lady I must return to my young master, until we met again." He poof away.

"EXPLAIN!" Mimi yells.

"Damn ok, ok." Katsumi digs in her ear. "Its, uh umm, a jutsu that…uh me and Ari made up one day and we wanted…too… um… see that if it would work hahah." She blushed rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, and when you sing "like a good neighbor State Farm is there"…you can say the thing you want after it like...umm oh I got one… a staple easy button and then poof your agent is suppose to pop up and give you what you want."

"Ohh, like that?" Mimi pointed behind the two. Ari eyes widen while Kat smirked.

"Hey there pipsqueak!" Kat grinned.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A PINT SIZE SHIRMP!

"Brother, please clam down she didn't say that!"

"Who are you people anyways? What kind of Alchemy is this?" The Elric brother looked around the forest of death.

"It's not Alchemy, its chakra." Kat smiled. "It's something midgets wouldn't know about."

"HOW ABOUT I COME OVER THERE AND REARRANGE YOUR FACE!"

"Haha this is fun!"

"Kat stop pickin on dah kid." Mimi frowned.

"WHO YA CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

"…" Mimi blink. "Ya got issues."

"Hey, Mimi I think Ari's dead." Kat looked at her awestruck friend and giggled. "I know what will wake her."

She went over and grabbed the hot short Alchemist by his red jacket and pulled him over to Ari. "Wanna doin stop it?" He whined as Kat placed him next to Ari.

"Ahem, HEY WINRY!" Edward froze while Ari head snapped up and just as she plan their lips locked.

"HAhah yes! Kodak moment!" And with a flash Al got the kiss on camera.

"Yeah!" Kat and Al high fived.

"What the hell you do that for!" Ed and Ari yelled.

"Blackmail." Al and Kat smiled.

"Just in case, we need you to help us again, I know Al wouldn't have a problem but you Ed it takes a little persuasion." Kat grinned waving the picture in the air.

The two grumbled as Al handed Kat the button and dragged Ed away back to whatever episode they happen to be on…something about a teacher.

"Anywho's Ari, this is yours, I'm not sure what you want with it." Kat tossed her heterochromia friend the object.

Glaring Ari catches the object and whacks the red button against Katsumi's head. "OW, oi what you do that for?" She barks.

"Well, if ya open ya eyes you'll see." Mimi bumped shoulders with her teammate.

And when she did she saw that she was in a room with three beds and one closet but no bathroom. "We're in the tower…"

"Well duh." Mimi smirked jumping on the bed sighing. "Oh how I miss thee."

Looking over to Ari, Kat couldn't help but smile…"Well that was easy."

* * *

OK there was no Sexy-drool-a-licious Gaara T^T but hey he'll be in the next chappy!

This ch was so fun to write! I hope you liked it as much as i did

HAhah so what you guys think about the Sebby and the Elric brothers ahhh i love them all so Smexy!

R E V I E W !


	16. When bored cause MAYHEM!

Disclaimer: Must i say this, do i look like i own Naruto, if i did i would show a lot more Kisame!

I hate this ch! i kinda pulled it out of air but yeah...

Yeah i know i suck at updating but school is really kicking my A$$ and i'm at a road block with this Arc so ladies help me out plz, tell me what you would want to happen to Team 11 while at the tower!

Now on with the Show!

* * *

Ch. 16 When bored cause MAYHEM!

"Ahhh, now this is how you relax!" Katsumi sighs as she eases herself in to the hot water next to Ari.

"Mmm I agree." The blonde mutters.

"I dunno about ya two but I'm gunna sleep like a log tonight!" Mimi grins from the other sigh of Kat.

"Kat what are we going to do now that we're here…I mean we have a week before the next exam." Ari suddenly asks.

"Actually, I was just thing on that." She sighs sitting up, when something caught her eyes. "Have you even seen a ninja slip?" Kat asked looking at Ari.

"Uh…"

"No you haven't, I mean really, when have we seen a ninja or a jounin to be more specific slip and bust their ass like normal folk?" Kat smiled.

"That like seen a Turkey fli, it ain't gunna happen." Mimi peeks out from under the towel on her face.

"Not with that kind of attitude!" Kat frown getting out the bath and walking over to the lockers, her long candy blue hair trailing after her. "But I think will help too." She giggles grabbing something the girls couldn't see, before quickly getting dressed.

Mimi and Ari looked at one another before hopping out the bath and dressing curious to see what Kat had up her sleeve. Stumbling after the bouncing ninja as she tried to put her hair into its bands, mimi crused as she tried to pull on her thick hiking boots while Ari fumbles with her fishnets.

"Kat, where in Sam hill are you going?' Ari yells running up to her friend who is giggling like mad.

"You'll understand soon enough." Kat giggled pulling out a bottle.

"Is that baby oil?" Mimi frowns coming up to Kat's side. Said ninja grinned as she pop the pink cap open and squeezing the content all down the hallway.

"This hallways leads to the information room where the jounin's check on the status of their teams." She laughs sprays the oil from side to side.

"Kat makes you think a jounin going to slip on oil; they can walk on water for heaven sakes!" Ari hissed.

Tossing the bottle down another hall, Katsumi hid behind one of the statues that decorate every hall, still laughing to her self. "Quick," Kat grabs her teammates. "Here comes Gai-sensei!"

"Haha, what a beautiful day it is, to check how my youthful team is doing!" Gai boom to himself as he walk briskly down the hall nearing the spot where Kat squeezed the oil, when it happen; Gai slips falling straight back hitting the back of his head on the tile floor. "HOLY, FUCKIN SHIT!"

Katsumi quickly slaps her hands around her two teammate's mouth while biting on her own lip to keep from bursting out in laughter! Did Gai, The Green Beast just swear? Kat could feel Mimi shaking with silent laughter while she felt Ari had tears in her eyes from trying to hold in her laugh, which only got worst when Kurenai showed up.

"Gai?" She question before running up the Green Beast. "What happen to you? Why are you on the ground?"

"Ha ah, Kurenai I was just practicing is all!" He gave a painful smile as he tried to get up.

Sighing Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Really, Gai in the middle of a hallway?" She takes a step toward Gai when he yells at her to stop but it was too late for the Genjutsu Specialist, she taken a step on to the oil and slid forward tripping over Gai just as Asuma came around the corner.

"This is not what it looks like!" Sadly Asuma had stumbled on to see Gai and Kurenai in the 69 position giving Katsumi an idea.

"Follow my lead." She whispered to her team, as slide out from the stone figure. "Ahhh, My Eyes, my innocence blue eyes!"

Ari caught on quickly and join Kat. "Ah, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, you two should be a shamed of your self! There are children here; you shouldn't be doing this like that in a hallway! I thought you two were jounin!"

"My, my I think we gots a love triangle here, huh girls?" Mimi giggles standing next to Kat, who by the way is still wailing.

"This isn't what it seem—

Gai start but didn't get the chance to finish as Asuma lunged for him, which made him slip and accidentally slaps Kurenai.

"…"

"…I'm so sorry…that was suppose to be a punch…meant for Gai…"

"ASUMA!" She screams angrily.

"I think we should go…" Ari mutters, while Kat laughs at the jounin's struggling to fight while standing on baby oil, a lot of slip and sliding, and swearing and she means a lot of swearing.

"Haha well that was fun while it lasted…now what we fixin to do?" Mimi giggles resting her hand behind her head.

"Um, hmm I got an idea that I want to try…" Ari blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Kat frowned.

"Are we gunna peeking into da guy's bath house?" Mimi smirked.

"No, I'm going to ask guys random weird questions."

"That's not all that fun." Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Tsh, only if you ask the wrong type of questions."

"I still think it boring." Kat shrugged as they walking up some random stairs.

"Oooh, there is a group…perfected." Ari grinned evilly scaring her team.

"Hey, you can't be up here!" Some random jounin barked as he storms up to them.

"Are you wearing clean underwear?" Ari mutters with a slow blink.

"Excuse?" The guy blinks taken back by her question.

"Can I smell your hair?" Ari giggled reaching up to grab strand of his long green rubbing it on her cheek.

"Ma'am please, you three caan't be up here." He tried to push Ari after of him, who now was resting her head on his chest.

"Do you wanna go out?" Ari twirled in his arms blinking lustfully.

"I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

"AW!" Ari screams gaining the attention of the group of ninja behind the man. "You pig, how dare you cheat on me!" She slaps him hard and whips around grabbing Kat's and Mimi's hand before yelling behind her. "Teme!"

Once they were out of ear shot the girls exploded into a laughing fit, holding their sides. "Did…did you see his face! Hahah."

"HAHAHA…"Gasps. "HAHAHA." Kat sadly could form words.

"Kay, kay hehe its my turn now…hehe" Mimi giggles.

* * *

The girls walked for a while until they saw a chunin, walking toward them follow by two jounins that were holding a conversation a little ways down the corridor.

"Um excuse me." Mimi said politely, stopping the chunin.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"No, but ya flys open." Mimi pointed.

"Huh?" The guy pats his pants. "No its not." He mutter looking down just as Mimi lets out a loud scream still pointing.

"Why ares ya shown me ya PENIS!" The two jounin's how the hall snapped their head toward them just as Ari join Mimi.

"Ahhh, the horror!"

"Why is it so hairy!" Kat yells.

"HEY!" One jounin howls.

"NO, no they set me up!" the chunin growls.

"RAPE!" Ari and Kat screams running back down the way they came before the jounins could questions them.

"I TOO YOUNG TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!" Mimi screeches after them.

The girls laugh and hollered down the hallways banging on random doors making as much noise as they could when they idiotically turn on the same hallway where Katsumi squeezed baby oil all over the floor.

"Girls stop!" Mimi came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the hall, noticing the floor had been recently mopped making it even more slippery then it already was.

"Oomph!" Ari cried out when she bumped into Mimi. "Oi why you stop?" But before Mimi could reply Kat ran into Ari throwing the girls down the hall.

* * *

"Kankuro you idiot!" Temari screamed swinging her fan. "I'll teach you to call me fat!"

"I said you were getting hippy not fat!" The puppet master ducked and dodged his sister's fan.

Gaara watched his brother bob and weave down the hall on their way to their rooms, when Kankuro suddenly slipped.

"HA!" Temari laughs. "That what your ass gets!"

"What the hell is on this floor?" Picking up his hand Kankuro frown at the slick feeling, slowing standing, he look at his sister and was about to say something when there was a loud "Look out!"

Temari blink. "Was that Mimi?" She looked down the hall to see that Mimi had slammed into her brother who on the ground with Mimi on his back, like a surf board, sliding down the corridor.

Grimacing the wind mistress look the other way meeting a pair of mismatch eyes of Ari, sliding down the hall on her butt, colliding with Temari sweeping her away.

Sighing Gaara shook his head, this had Katsumi written all over it he just knew this was some how her fault. Hearing a series of curse words he knew she was near, looking to his left he saw her struggle to keep her balance unlike her teammates she managed to stay upright, her back was to him as she glided wild and uncontrollability pass him as if in slow-motion; she looks at him with wide eyes, her long blue pigtails whipping in front of her. Gaara followed her with his eyes making no move to stop her.

Sadly he didn't need to, for Katsumi reach out and grabbed hold of his sash in hopes it would help her stop, not expecting him to be yank towards her.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her as they went sliding and twirling down they hall.

"Trying to stop-Ow!" She hissed back at him trying to still herself as he tries to push her off.

"You're holding me to tight!" Gaara bit pushing her away, only for her to grab his wrist and twirling him around before crashing back into him.

"Would you stop, trying to make me fall?"

"Then let go!"

The two young ninja's fought and bickered as they went spiraling down the corridor looking like a rip off version of Swan Lake on ice. Katsumi glared at Gaara as he yet again pushed her away from him, when she was Ari and Temari suddenly drop, it didn't take long for her to understand.

"Stop looking like that, you look ugly!" Gaara mutters earning him a glare as she spoke.

"Stairs."

"What?"

"Stairs!" She pointed behind him.

Scowling he turns his head to see that she was right they were approaching a set of steep stairs, turning back to her he gives her a leer before disappearing in a swirl of sand, leaving katsumi to slide off the edge of the stairs.

"You Fucking Bastard!" She screamed as she slips of the edge, preparing herself to hit the set of steps and when nothing came she open her eyes to meet a pair of teal smirking orbs.

She blinks as she takes in what happen…Gaara had caught her…he was holding her up in the air by her waist, while she gripped his biceps. Katsumi unexpectedly felt her heart give her a painful yet pleasant thump as she blushed.

"Bravo! Magnifico!" Gai applauded enthusiastically with tears in his eyes. "What a performance! What beauty the two of you had while twirling and spinning down the hall and the catch was…"

Gai didn't finish his praises as he started to cry loudly. Gaara and Kat looked at one another before taking two major steps back from each other. _Awkward._

"What the hell were you the three of you doing?" Temari was the one to speak up, marching over to team 11.

"Uh, we're bored and one thing leaded to another." Katsumi ducked her head under the older Kunoichi glare.

"Bored? Bored? You did all that because you were BORED! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU BORED!" Temari roared swing her fan while chasing the three adolescence girls.

"HAVE MERCY!" the girls cried as Temari caught up to them.

* * *

OK there was little Sexy-drool-a-licious Gaara T^T but hey he was here like i promised right!

This ch was a bitch to write! i really didn't like it but I hope you liked it as much as i didn't hehe!

Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you might want to happen!

R E V I E W !


	17. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did Gaara and Kisame would have a lot more screen time...topless hehe

Ok im so very very sorry for such the long wait but I was at a road block with this chapter but i had help! Good old HimekoUchia came to the rescues! So girly this chapter is for you!

* * *

Ch 17. Confusion.

Simple white rose laced in red  
romantic mix of purity an love  
speaking words that can't be said  
simple white rose laced in red  
touch her heart let feelings spread  
attached on wings of a mourning dove  
simple white rose laced in red  
romantic mix of purity an love

Katsumi, Ari and Mimi all had the side of their faces pushed together tightly as they read the little note that mysteriously found its way into their laundry basket; Mimi held up a white rose that someone carefully laced with red, while a tiny black lace back was tired to the steam was filled with her favorite candy.

"Heheh, looks like Mimi has a secret admirer!" Air said in a sing song voice.

"N-now who gone and said it was for me?" Mimi glared her cheek stained red.

"Why Mimi your simple white eyes laced in red locks, do." Katsumi bats her lashes, as she pulls back the letters. "Plus it reads 'To my dearest Mimi'."

Snatching back her letter Mimi glares at Kat. "Oh, Mimi it's ok to be embarrassed don't worry, plus Kat just being stupid, imagine if Sasuke sent her a letter she be sputter all over the place." Ari reassure the redhead.

"Tsh, that cockatoo couldn't put feeling on paper even if it was the key to kill Itachi." Kat rolled her eyes not affected.

"Ok, granted what if it was Gaara!" Ari smirked.

Though Kat's cheeks turn super red she kept her cool. "If Gaara start sprout out how much he's in love with me, before his new sexy outfit change, then I'll send his cute ass to the infirmary."

"Yeah right ya have him naked before he could blink." Mimi laughed, along with Ari, while Katsumi just smirked and shrugged hanging up the clothes on the line to dry.

"Have who naked? I hope it's me." Kankuro swaggered his way over to the trio, giving them all a dashing smile, today he wasn't wearing his 'war paint' so he was looking mighty fine.

"No, it's not it was G-" Katsumi slapped her hand over Ari's mouth blushing hard, only to have her shove a pair of silky black boxers on Kats head pushing her away laughing.

"Ahhh!" Kat wails yanking the boxer off her head, glaring at Ari and Kankuro laughing. "Shut up! Kankuro, tell everyone you wear silky boxers!"

Katsumi, glared at them while curing Temari for making team 11 do her and her brothers laundry for knocking over in the hall. "Those are mine." Kankuro chucking as Kat rises a brow.

"There mine." Gaara spoke appearing in a swirl of sand next to him brother.

To say that Katsumi and the other, save Kankuro, were taken back would be a understatement, who would have pegged Gaara to me a silky boxers type, coming up to her Gaara snatched his boxer from her; Katsumi couldn't kept the growing smile off her face as she spoke.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have thought you were the type Gaara." She grinned. "I saw yours, wanna see mine?"

WHAM!

"Gahhh, mother fu—Ahhhh" Katsumi ducks as Mimi and Ari tried to kill her. "I was joking! I was joking! He doesn't even know what I mean!" She pleads pointing to Gaara, who sure enough looked like a lost foreign exchange student, the girl stopped their attacks. "Jeez, I bet you guys didn't even understand the hidden meaning in the first thing I said." She grumbled.

"Tsh, I so knew what, you meant." Ari crossed her arms.

"You so did not know." Kankuro smirked. "If you did you would have jump Kat long time ago."

"Well gosh darn are ya gunna tell us or sit there!" Mimi barked.

Katsumi looked at Gaara who just give her a blank stare. "When most guys wear silk boxer, sometime-

DOUBLE WHAM!

"Holy ball sac!" Katsumi screams holding her head. "Would you people stop hitting me in the damn head? I'm already slow as it is!"

"Well then stop trying to poisons their minds!" Temari braked pulling the two away from Katsumi while Kankuro chokes on his laughter, as Gaara stood emotionless next to her.

"I hope you die." She mutters to Kankuro as she nursed her head, when Gaara spoke.

"So you admit it then."

"Admit what?" She mutter looking at him and that when it happen! Right there on the roof top of the tower, while everyone was busy doing whatever, Katsumi saw it, a smile! Granted it was tiny couldn't even be seen with a microscope but she saw it, the way his eyes shined and the small part of his mouth twitched up, and the best part was that it was only for her.

Smiling Katsumi stepped close to him and lightly whispered in his ear. "You should smile more Gaara-kun, it make you look even cuter." She actually wanted to say sexier but knew that it would just bounce off the pre-teens head. Gosh she couldn't wait for the 'Shippuden' years, then that way she would be close to her actual age, and then she wouldn't feel so much like a cougar for checking out 12 year olds.

* * *

Gaara watched the blue hair ninja walk away and he couldn't help the weird sensation that kept happing in his pants every time she got very close to him, then there was the parts where he couldn't stop staring at her chest when she leans over or the fact that her skirt swishes just high enough for him to see the cuffs of her butt, and that just made things turn painful something that never happen before. Shifting uncomfortably Gaara continue to watch Katsumi laugh and play with her team and his siblings, his eyes couldn't help but drop down to her chest that bounced with every move she did, her candy blue hair blowing in the wind some of the locks sticking to her lips made Gaara's pants become tight.

Swiftly turning his back to the group Gaara looked down to see something wrong with his nether region, why was it standing up like that? It never did that before! Gaara felt what he assume was panic was this normal or something that only happen to him because of the demon…Just when he was about to leave in a swirl of sand Katsumi bound up next to him, quickly Gaara moved his sash over the stiff muscle, he felt his heart jump start going 60 miles a minute, all of a sudden he didn't want Katsumi to see him, he wanted to hide!

Sabaku no Gaara wanted to hide! HIDE! What was this damn female doing to him!

"Hey, Gaara stop being a loner come and join the fun!" She yips marching over to him; Gaara quickly blocked her view with his shoulder his back facing her. "Waa, Gaara?" She frowns moving to face him, only to have him duck out her way. "Whoa dude, Gaara?"

"I don't want to be bothered!" He growled. "Now leave me alone!" he jerked away heading towards the door.

Lightly taken back, she glared at his back. "You're not getting off that easily! Get your cute butt back here!" Katsumi roared.

"Ah, young love." Ari and Mimi sighed batting their lashes.

"Tem," Kankuro mutters. "What you thing set off Gaara?"

"I'm not sure Kankuro…but one thing is for sure, Kasumi affecting him somehow," She mused. "If it was anyone but her, we'd be cleaning up their blood right about now."

* * *

I Really Like You

But You Don't Know  
These Feelings I Have  
I Can Never Show

I Always Wish That  
I Could Be With You  
But Deep Inside I Know  
That Will Never Come True

I Think About You  
Almost Everyday  
Wishing I Could Find  
The Right Words To Say

Hoping You Would Notice Me  
When I Stare At You  
But I Know That You Don't  
Feel The Same As I Do

Im In Love With You  
And There Is No Cure  
But Forever I Will Only Be

Your Secret Admirer

Mimi sighed as she looked at the letter then the basket of her favorite flowers, Orange Dahlias, who ever this was knew her pretty well, looking down the hall for any signs of this Secret Admirer but there was nothing or no one there.

"Another love note?" Ari yawn from her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder who it could be." Mimi mutters placing the basket on her bed, before scooping up one of the big flowers inhaling deeply. Mmm her favorite…

"Maybe, Lee?" Katsumi suggested from beneath her blankets, her voice thick with sleep from her late night in trying to get Gaara to talk.

"Na, Lee would have put 'Youthful' in the both poems about 5 trillion times over." Ari mused stretching.

"Kiba?"Mimi considered the dog love ninja.

"Nope, Kiba a straight forward guy and is the manly type, poems and love notes are to sissy." Katsumi grumbled

"Yeah, well enough about Mimi," Ari spoke getting out of bed. "What happen with Gaara last?"

"He didn't talk like always, just 'Hn' me," She yawns sitting up in bed. "Then he swirled away, I searched the whole tower and the little red fuck was nowhere to be found." Mimi chucked a pillow at Katsumi telling her not to curse.

"So ya spent all nite tryin to him, didn't ya?" Mimi smirked shaking her head, Kat just glared.

"Well it doesn't matter," Ari informed. "Today is the _fifth_ day; we need to be ready for anything." She looked at Katsumi knowingly before looking at Mimi.

"Shit already!"

"Hai."

Once Team11 got Katsumi to roll out of bed and eat breakfast they went their separate ways to scope out the competition or in Ari and Katsumi's cases new faces, that weren't in the anime or a team that wasn't suppose to make it.

As the three girls walked the tower each felt a scent of being watched. For Mimi the feeling was none threatening yet it felt like a crowed watched her, Ari was annoyed with the feeling of guys staring at her chest, while Katsumi felt the need to hide and to be cautious.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt the tingles run up her spine then shooting down to her toes, her stomach clenched, her body quivered. Katsumi looked behind her to see no one following her but when she turns around she stopped in her tracks, Orochimaru stood at the end of the hall, smiling, quickly she turns away only to have her other way blocked by Kabuto.

"Shit." She growled before taking a fighting stance.

"Now, that's no way for a lady to talk." Kabuto chuckled walking to her.

She took out two kunais, narrowing her eyes at the silver hair ninja. "Stop right there Pokémon or I'll slice your face off." She growled.

Kabuto eye twitched. "Now, now my Kitten, we're only here to chat." Orochimaru purred in her left ear. Gasping she quickly swipes her kunai back; the Snake Nin was too fast for he leans back catching her wrist, twisting it hard to left making her drop the weapon. "The other one too."

"Fuck off!" She growled, Kabuto then punched her hard in the side earning a glare from his lord. Couching hard she dropped the other kunai warping her free arm around her stomach, Oro then pushed her to the ground before speaking.

"Easy Kitten, like I said before we're here to chat." He smiles binding at his knees to get eye level with her.

"I don't talk with strangers." She spoke through clenched teeth, looking away from his golden stare.

Grabbing her chin rough he chuckled. "But my pet we are not strangers," He gently moved her side bangs from her eyes. "Though it will be revealed in due time." Katsumi grabs his wrist trying to make him let go of her jaw but that bastard had her in a killer grip.

"Gahh, stop beating around the bush, what do you want?" She thrashed about clawing at his wrist only making him laugh.

"You were always so impatient." Smiling he stood up to his full height, her feet dangling in the air. "I'm here to give you your long awaited gift, Kitten."

Gift, she shook her head. "No, thank you!" She squeals kicking out as he held her by her jaw while his canine teeth became longer.

"It's not a choice." Oro free hand clasp itself over her mouth while his head stretched over her shoulder and down to the middle of her back.

Katsumi felt his fangs bite hard into her back, a icy chill ran through her veins before it turned to a fiery burn that stung her joints, she screamed into his hand as her body her body felt like it was being ripped apart but freezing hands only to be burned in a fire.

Feeling her body go limp Orochimaru let go of her back and swiftly cradling her body like a new born infant, she vision was going in and out as she gazed up into his face, her throat burned preventing her from talking, grazing his thumb over her cheek he grins down at her. "Go to sleep Kitten, when you wake the pain will be gone." Slowly her eyes closed letting herself be pulled into the darkness.

* * *

"Again!"

"No."

"Yeah, yeah again!"

"I don't want to do it again my head hurts, now go to sleep!" The blue man, or now known as Bubbles, growled at the small girl, who wouldn't for the life of her go to sleep.

"Never," The blue hair child stood up in her tiny bed. "I isn't suwwendewing!" She started jumping on the bed.

"Again, again, again." The child chanted loud and nosily while jumping on the creaky bed.

Kisame held the bride of his nose sighing, this is why he hated bedtime! And bath time or any other fucking time with this brat. "Katsumi, sit down!" He roared cause her to stop jumping and dash under the covers though still giggling. "If I do this one more time will you promise to go to damn sleep!" the girl nods. "Fine!" Kisame grabbed his nose and took a deep breath pushing air through his gills, she giggled as he turned purpled from the force but soon bubbles started to rise from his gills.

"YAY!" She clapped as Kisame blew multitude of bubbles from his face, as he lets of his nose his purple face finally returns to its normal blue. "Again!"

"Give up!" He yells looking over at Orochimaru who had Ari. The blonde chair had his hair in a tight grip while her foot in his face as she cried bloody murder.

"Shit! I'll switch you Water work for Monster." Oro growled as Ari yanked harder on his hair.

"Watch out, Bubbles!" Katsumi giggles launching herself at him. Skillful catch Monster, also known as Katsumi Kisame through her to the snake, while Oro through Waterworks, aka Ari to the shark.

Both men were at a lost when it came to child, as they struggles to put them to sleep Katsumi kicked Oro in the face twice while Ari screams got louder. "How about, I read you a story?" Orochimaru suggest as Kasumi bite his arm. Suddenly the room got quite, sniffling Ari wiped her nose on Kisame's arm.

"A princess stwoy?" She asked.

"No, a ninja story!" Kasumi chimed.

"How about both?" Kisame quickly chipped in, they been trying to get them to sleep for the pass three hours.

"Ok, a princess name-." Orochimaru started and was cut off.

"No, you have to start with once upon a time." Ari sniffled.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Once upon a time, there was a princess who wanted to be a ninja…"

30 minutes later the girls and Kisame was fast asleep. The snake nin sighed in relief, he didn't know how Itachi always puts them to bed so fast, all he says is sleep and their knock out and dead to the world. Placing the small blue hair child in her bed he went to stand up only to find she had a lock of his hair, trying and failing to free himself, he sides and laid his head next to her, reminding himself to kill the Uchiha once he return from his mission. Rolling in her sleep Katsumi had wrapped herself in his hair while placing a small hand on his cheek, as he stared at the child he could tell she was going to become a strong Kunoichi, he had seen her power, its slips all the time when she around Itachi.

"No, my popsicle." She mutters in her sleep smiling. She could be of use to him once she was older; it was then that he decided that if he left he would be taking Katsumi.

* * *

"Katsumi!"

"Katsumi!"

"Just slap her."

"Ahhh what the fuck!" Katsumi jumped up panting looking around and spotting Gaara with his hand high in the hand. "You did not just _back_ hand me!"

He blinked at her.

"Red bastard." She mumbled rubbing her face. She was in the arena where the preliminary rounds take place. "How did I get here?"

"What you mean how you get here!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Sasuke? Dude man how long was I out?"

"You mean you remember nothing?" Kakashi spoke coming into view.

"Am I suppose to?" She raised a brow. "I mean all I remember was that I was in the hall sizing up the competition then black, nothing else."

"So you mean to tell me, that you walked here held a conversation with me and you don't remember and of it?" Sasuke frown walking up to her.

"No, what did we talk about?"

"Noodles."

"Hmm, I am kinda of hungry…"She mutters.

"Katsumi!" Ari yells. "Fouces!"

"Interesting." Kakashi hums looking at her, or more of down her shirt.

"Uh, Kat did ya always have that tattoo?" Mimi questions.

"Huh?" She turns o face her teammate.

"Holy fuck!" Ari yells.

Whipping around Katsumi looked at air shocked face. "Whaa?"

"You, you have a tattoo!"

"No I don't! You guy stop it you scaring me!" She whines.

"No, sorry girly but that is defiantly a tat, look here." Temari turns her fan to the side so Katsumi could see her reflection and sure enough there it was down the spine of her back!

Thick swirls and half open circles marked her down her spine, how in the fuck did she get this! "Ok, ok hold the fuck up!" She barks. "How in the world do I faint in a hallway, and wake up here after having a conversation with duck head about noodles then discover I have a tattoo!"

"It's just doesn't add up!" She whines. "I mean then why did Gaara slap me?"

"Casue you fainted when you found out you where fighting Kabuto." Naruto chimed in loudly.

Kabuto…wait…"Didn't he forfeit?" Katsumi said slowly looking at Ari, who looked as if it just clicked.

"He was about to but I convinced him to stay." The idiot smiles like he did a good thing.

Oh shit! They both thought as everything clicked into place. A weird tattoo shows up on Katsumi's back, her blacking out, then Kabuto staying for the preliminaries! This had Orochimaru written all over it, so that meant her tattoo wasn't a tattoo but a curse seal.

Kat looked up into her sensei's eyes; Anko must have come up when she and Ari were placing the piece together. Kakashi must have filled her in on everything, and they both must have come up with the same conclusion her and Ari did.

She had just been marked.

* * *

Ok so I hoped you all liked this I know the part with Kisame or aka bubbles was my fav^^

This is what her cursed seal looks like its was one of many i like...though i am sorry about the pic.0/0

. http :/ / farm4. static. flickr. Com /3573/3768742699 _bb1cb50421 .jpg


	18. Mary Sue Smack Down!

Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star to be Married to Gaara, with all my heart!...No? well Fuck you too!...see this what happens when you dont own Naruto

Sorry that I haven't been updating this story this chapter was fucking tough to write...but i finally gotten it out and I don't like it but on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 18 Mary Sue Smack Down!

Katsumi bit her lip as she stared at the older ninja, she knew she couldn't beat Kabuto and that fucker of a Pokémon knew it too, he was just testing her control over the Mark, like they did Sasuke.

SASUKE!..Katsumi nearly slapped herself, how could she, forget chicken ass, he was suppose to be marked too! Turning around Katsumi looked at Ari, once the blonde made eye contact, Katsumi looked over to the Uchiha then back to the blonde, while pointing to her neck. "Check his neck." She mouth silently to her friend who frown not understanding; the bluenette face palms, she stabbed her finger towards Ari, then her eyes then to Sasuke, who was arguing with Naruto, before finally pointing to her neck.

Ari frown as she sees Katsumi pointing her finger at Sasuke mouthing something. "Huh?" she mutters leaning over the railing, as if to hear her friend better. She saw Kat face plam before pointing to Ari.

"Ok, you…" then Katsumi pointed to her eyes then to Sasuke. "See Sasuke…" Looking over Air saw him and Naruto both red in the face from pissing the other off, looking back she saw Kat pointing to her neck. "Neck….?"

"You…see Sasuke….neck…you see…Sasuke…ne-OH!" Ari snaps. "Do I see Sasuke's neck?" She looked over that the Uchiha. "Yeah, wh—La Gasps!" Ari reached over to the bird yanking his collar back and forcible shoved his head to the side. It wasn't there, the cruse seal wasn't on his neck! The blonde looked back at bluenette and shook her head.

Damn it! This was bad, why didn't Sasuke get the mark, fuck this could throw the whole story line off track, then Ari and her would really be in deep shit, they like knowing what was going to happen!

"OK…"Cough, Cough, Cough. "Ahem…now, that I have explained the ru-" Cough, cough, cough, cough. "ules,….begin."

...

Kabuto sees Katsumi go into attack position and mimic her move, she reached into her pouch as did he; she quickly whipped her hands out, Kabuto doing the same as he went to guard his face with his kunai but blinked when he saw she held a card before her.

"Ok look I really don't have the patience for a fight right now, because we both know what's going to happen-

"Oh really?" He smirks. "And what's going to happen, hmm?"

Katsumi sighs. "OK that was rude I was talking…anyways you're going to start blabbing about some shit I won't understand, something about you can't defeat me! Or some shit; then I'm going to be like oh yeah I can but ends up getting my ass kicked and sever to me on platter."

"Hm, sound about right." Kabuto grins as he sneaks a little closer, but Kat saw the movement and moved around, slowly they circled each other.

"It does, good! That means I'm on the right track, ok, so as I lie there all helpless and defeated I will have a sudden black and white flash back, on who knows what! It could be me eating tacos, and how I swear to become great or some shit like that," Katsumi rolled her wrist as she talks, slowly puts chakra into the card.

"Then as you close in for the final blow," She walked closer to Kabuto her eyes trained on him intensely, "I suddenly pull a- super-slap-your-mama-awesome-cool-thing-I-didn't-know-I-had, power out of my ass and Fuck you up!" Ari was now snickering to herself she, of course, knew what Katsumi was getting at.

"Hurry and make a move and we'll see."

"Actually I'm waiting on you I already made a move…or three." Katsumi smirks.

Kabuto looked around with his eyes trying to find what moves she did…there! In her hand was a—"Argh!" he groan as ninja wire snapped around each of his knuckles and joints stretching him out like a star. His fingers were spread wide from each other as well his arms and legs, as he moved the wirer got tighter pulling him further apart. _When did she move? How in the hell did I not see this?_

"Move number one trapped the victim…" Kat sat down on the ground as she looked at him; she need to move fast Kabuto could break free any minute. "How I got you trapped was easy, a simple clone, while your eyes were on me and my movements you didn't feel the need to look anywhere else…..or that's what you wanted everyone to believe."

Kabuto smirked that was true he did detect something but it never got closer so he did need to react. "But enough chit chat, let get down to business….I place one card, face down!" She yells slapping her card down, making Ari burst out with a loud, HA!

"You think some wire going to hold me back? Child, you're pathetic you have the power and wont use it!" Kabuto smirks as he freed himself from the wire.

"Oh dear, I was trying to avoid this part" Katsumi sighs. "But Peter you must remember with great power comes great responsibility."

Kabuto blinked. "Peter?" He mutters before shaking his head getting into a defiance position.

"I would be careful where I move to if I were you." She smiles as she takes her hand off the card cutting off her chakra.

"I don't think that would be a problem, I don't get caught in the same trick twice." He glares seeing that she still hadn't got up from sitting on the ground. "For someone who wants a quick fight you are sure taking your time."

"Ah yes, you see I'm waiting, waiting for tea time to be over with." She smiles.

"Or the fact that you're low on chakra, you can barely stand. You're even struggling with the weight of the kunai you holding," He smirks. "Your hand is shaking with the effort to hold it up. You know if you just give in it would be a lot easier." He spoke lowly, only loud enough for her to hear, she knew what he was getting at. The cruse seal was fighting her will to stay in control, this hold time she was struggling to keep from giving into the promise of an easy and quick win. It felt like an ice cold drink after a long hot day in the sun, refreshing, satisfying…addicting.

She glared at him. "Well you see unlike you I don't have to hold back, to keep up a fa-Ahhh!" Kat held her cheek, that fucker just cut her face to shut her up! "You skinny pale fucker!" she yelled.

"I would watch what you say." He growled, his eyes flashed upward to where she was sure Oro was; he wasn't suppose to harm her just force her to give into the seal.

"Tsh, I will say what I fucking damn please, you limp dick bitch!" She growled pulling her hand from her face, she bleeding but only lightly. She looked up to see his eye twitching at her comment, she grins. "Oh I think I hit a nerve? Does someone have a limp little—

Katsumi grabbed the blade of the kunai as Kabuto tried to stab her in the neck, the blade sliced into her head making blood pour and drip on the ground. "I don't give a flying fuck how much you mean to Lord Orochimaru," He whispers in her ear. "I will kill you, don't ever forget that." He hisses.

"Good to know, but I'll inform you that, I told you should be care where you move to." She smirked. "Move number two Blood of the contractor!" She yelled squeezing her hand over the card on the ground covering it with her blood. "Move number three I summon the Raven from Hell!"

Kabuto narrow his eyes at the girl before pushing away from her to bump into a strong but lend chest, as an arm wrapped around his throat, in a supernatural grip, while the kunai he held in his right hand was being crushed . "My lady, what has happened to your cheek?" The voice was deep and smooth with a strangle accent to it. Choking Kabuto looked up to see a man with long black hair and glowing reddish pink cat like eyes, said eyes looked down at Kabuto giving him a sadistic smile worst then Orochimaru's.

"Now pray tell that it wasn't you that hurt, My Lady?" Sebastian Michaelis asked tilting his head while tightening his grip on the spying ninja.

"Sebastian, make him forfeit the fight, and be quick about it I would want to make Ciel wait." Katsumi mutters lightly, she had use to much of her charka to summon the Sexy black clad butler, she pulled down her shirt just above her left breasts to show the butler's symbol, a five point star within a double circle the outers circle being spiked. "That an order."

"As you wish My Lady," He nods before whipping out his pocket watch. "Oh dear I have to hurry, dinner wont cook itself." He mused as he tossed Kabuto behind him and to the ground harshly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The butler smirked before taking a side step and bring his elbow down on the ninja neck, making Kabuto slam head first into the ground cracking his big spectacles. "I don't take kindly to people thinking they can hurt either, My young Master, or My Lady." Sebastian placed his foot on Kabuto's face holding him down. "I think it would be wise for you to go ahead and forfeit." He smiles warmly while crashing the boys face with his foot.

Kabuto growled and tried to push up and away or at least grab another kunai but the damn butler stepped on his hand that was closer to his pouch. Cursing Kabuto tapped out. "Fines, I give." He hisses. Sebastian quickly stepped off the boy and walked over to Katsumi.

"My Lady, you shouldn't push yourself so hard, come lets attend to your wounds." He comments while scooping her up, now Katsumi may have been weak and tried but when a Sebastian Michaelis, picks you like a bride, no girl can't help but have a inner-fan-girl moment. _Ahhhh Sebby-Chan calls me his Lady! And damn he smells good and so strong! Shit Ciel is one lucky bastard! _

When Katsumi felt something wet and warm on her hand she blinked pulling from her inner-fan-girl moment to see Sebby close to her face licking her hand. Freezing, Kat blushes hard, before a large gust of blood drips from her nose as she faints giggling, making the demon smirk.

Ari rolled her eyes even though she too had a nose bleed but it was tiny one. "Ok Sebastian you tortured her enough." She loved Sebby too as did many girls but she was the type that if too many girl like one character she would go for another character they wouldn't normally go for. Sebastian smirks nodding his head bowing with his hand over his heart before disappearing in a whirl for black feathers.

Ari rolled her eyes yet again as she watched Katsumi giggle in her daze stupor on the ground, when she noted Sebastian's seal on Kat's left breast. "Oi, when did this happen!" She grumbled as she poked her friend's boob.

"Stop!" Kat sat up swatting Ari's hand away. "And I made a contact when him when on the second day we arrived to the tower."

"Kat! You did what?" she yelled making the other girl sigh.

"Oh stop freaking, since he was in this world the only contact he could make was the one this world will allow, which are the contact to summon." She explains whipping her nose free from the blood.

"I see, so does this mean I can't summon Al and Ed?" she squeals when Kat nods.

"Katsumi you need to come with us." Looking up Kat blinked to see Kakashi and Anko-sensei standing above her. Leaning down Anko grabbed her firmly yet gently by her elbow pulling her up and down the steps.

"Hey, wait I want to see Sasuke fight!" Kat tugged at her arm but Anko shook her head.

"No time, we need to seal that Mark now." She spoke sternly leaving no room to debate, she looked back to see Ari with a worried expression, while Sasuke looked ready to pout since he couldn't show off for Katsumi.

"Where are they takin Katsumi?" Mimi asked, only to receive a shrug from her teammate.

…

Ari sighs as she watched Sasuke's fight, it was the same just without the part dealing with the mark, which got the blonde to wonder, things were still happening the way they should, Katsumi was marked then left to go get it sealed, yet things were still going as they were supposed to go, just with different people….so did that mean Katsumi would have to leave with Oro after the village was attacked by Gaara?

Chewing her lip Ari didn't like where her thoughts were going, this could be very bad, but she couldn't ponder on the thoughts as much as she would have liked. "Ari, Ari hello?"

"Huh?" She blinked to look at Sakura, she looked tired and worn out.

"I said it's your turn." Sakura informed stepping back.

"What already? Wait, Sasuke fights over?" This made everyone blink.

"Uh, Ari that fight was over a long time about…about 5 rounds ago, Sakura and I just finished fighting." Ino spoke frowning at the other blond.

"Waaa, you mean I missed your fight, how long was I thinking!" she cried which made the other giggle and laugh. "Not funny go guys." She pouted as she shoved to the fighting floor.

Ari looked at the other female she would be fighting, from a quick scan she could tell this girl was a close ranger fighter, but the way she stood, and the muscles in her legs and arms, Ari concluded that she was a taijutsu user.

"Well this is sure going to be one hell of an easy fight." The other female laughed.

"Yes, it will be, it would be to see you fall." Ari smiles. "But I don't have time to fight, there's a lot I need to think about." She mused.

"Oh so your giving up already, you that scared?"

"Who said anything about giving up?" Ari smirked getting into a defense stance. "All I seen is I need to make it quick I have more important things to think about."

"Tsh, then thing about this!" the girl ran at her, Ari quickly noted the speed and the charka that was filling the girls hands, swiftly Ari pulled out a kunai and parrying to the left, caught the female's cheek with this tip of her kunai, making a deep yet small scratch.

"Ahh you bitch!"

Ari blinked. "I'm not a female dog thank you." She smirked. "But I am glad to say this fight is over."

"Tsh this fight is far from over." The girl snarls getting back on her stance.

"Says you, but like I said I have things I need to think about, but if you want a fight I'm sure I can summon of your old relatives to entertain you." Ari beams as she tapped the kunai making a drop of blood fall to the ground follow by a series of hand sign before slamming her hands to the ground. "The Itou clan, known for their amazing fighting skill and chakra control, well Mei, how would you like to fight some of your forefathers?" Ari smirks as three mounts of dirt raised from the ground before corpse like hands popped from the ground; pulling themselves out of the ground.

"N-no…their dead…. That's impossible!" the girl yelled as she back up lightly, her eye wide and disbelieving. "What jutsu is this?"

"Yes, they are, as far as they jutsu well that me little secret…have fun, because I really need to think, or you can just give in?" Ari crossed her arms.

"Never!"

"Well then have fun!" The blond waved as she sat on the ground. "This is going to be fun to watch, ne?" she smiles snapping her fingers as the three corpses ran at the girl.

Panting in panic, she knew she could never beat the fathers of her clan, dead or a alive, she was nowhere near their level, seeing her clan founders rush at her their fist glowing a right blue she knew she was way over her head. "I forfeit the fight." She yelled just as the corpses pulled back their fist to land a hit.

Snapping her fingers, the corpses all froze then dematerialized into dust before poofing away at the girl's feet. "Yeah, they were nothing but clones; you see I went through the backgrounds of all the exam takers who made it into the forest, so my teammates and I will know who we're up against, good thing too." Ari snickers.

"Wait, so you…you bluff!" she yelled outraged. "I want a rematch!"

"Sorry, no taksies backsies." Ari shook her finger before walking back to her teammate. _You know being a Mary Sue, does have its perks hehe._

Cough, cough. "W-winner of this round Tsubasa Ari, by forfeit ."

"Now Ari, there was no reason to tease that there girl." Mimi shook her head but pats her on the shoulder. "But, good job using that brain of yas."

* * *

"Ehhh, stop you pervert!" A loud sound slap rang through the dim room. "Just because I accidently kissed you doesn't mean you get a free show!" Katsumi yelled as she covered up her chest.

"I didn't see anything, only seeing the areola doesn't count." Kakashi pouted rubbing his cheek.

"Ahhh, pervert, pervert, pervert!" Katsumi yelled beating the older male over his head.

"Ow, ow, Anko are you going to say something?"

"Hahah, and why ruin the fun!" the older woman laughed as she grabbed her student pulling her off the Jounin. "Ok, Kat clam down you know he didn't mean too, we just need to get to the makr on your back." She explained while giggling.

"Yes, now come on sit." Kakashi order as Anko placed her down in the center of what looked like a summoning circle. Kat was hunched over her long candy blue hair covering her chest as she looked around her as Anko and Kakashi wrote the weird symbol on her skin in what she could guess was blood, making her shiver.

"There, now this will hurt quite a bit." Anko mutters lightly, as she and Kakashi do a series of hand signs before placing them on her back.

Katsumi eyes widen a scream ripping through her throat as a sharp cold pain shot through her body, hitting her joint first, and then attacking her muscles. The curse mark went from her neck down to the lowest part on her back, taking both Anko and Kakashi's hand to cover her back to seal the mark. "We're almost done Kat just a little longer." Anko soothes the girl as her scream got louder her hair falling free from the bands spilling over her face.

"There!" They removed their hands form her person as Katsumi feel forward in heap of flesh. "Now Kat, this new seal should contain the power of the seal in case the seal tries to become active, but this seal relies solely on the strength of your will, but if you start to doubt yourself or your will weakens the mark can become free." Kakashi explain, to the child as she laid on the ground her electric blue hair fan out like a blue river on the ground, half of what he said lost on deaf ears as she slowly started to lose consciousness.

"So I see you can now use the Sealing Jutsu now," The two adults in the room froze they knew that voice, one more so then the other. "You've grown, Kakashi…Anko." The two turned around in time to see the face of the voice that was speaking. "Long time no see, Anko….Kakashi."

"Orochimaru!" They both hissed guarding the pre-teen behind them.

"Please forgive me but I'm not here to see either of you but My kitten behind you." He smiles slwoly.

"What do you want with Katsumi?!" Anko yelled as her snakes slipped from her coat ready to attack.

"Why dear I'm here only to take back wants mine, my precious kitten," He licked his lips. "Has a special jutsu I want, her and that canary of a friend too."

"Ari! You're not taking either of them!" Kakashi growled.

"You see, I made a new village, maybe you hear of it?" He chuckles. "The village of sound, yes?"

"What does, Ari and Katsumi have to do with that?" Anko hisses.

"They both and that Uchiha are very important piece to my plan." He smirks walking closer.

"If you get any closer to Kat…" Kakashi warned as the chidori accumulated in his hand, which made Orochimaru start laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Anko yelled.

"If you think that seal will keep her from me you are wrong," he chuckles. "She and the other will seek me out sooner or later." He turns around walking away. "It's just a matter of time."

Kakashi dropped his jutsu looking back at Anko as she quickly dress the girl. "What in the hell is he planning?" She grumbles before sweeping up her student heading to the infirmary.

* * *

Mimi watched the fights with mixed emotions, the fight with that bug kid was just nasty, Naruto and Kiba was so funny Mimi laughed so hard she nearly fall off the balcony, she blinked and missed Choji's, then one with the two from the same clan was sad and now the one with Gaara and that Lee kid was very scary, it made her slightly scared for her fight as she watched Lee being walked out on a stretcher with his Sensei.

"These here fights are gruesome." She mutters to Ari.

"Yeah, but Mimi you have nothing to worry about, it will be fine no matter who you go up against trust me, you're the toughest of our team." Ari smiles.

"Ah know but it's still sendin' meh chills." Mimi mutters shivering.

"Well, it's time to get over that fear because you're next." Ari points to the screen.

Mimi nods taking a breath as she pulled her gloves on tighter as she walked down, her opponent was male, about 6 foot even, about 15 to 17 in age, looks mean and tough, good means he will fall harder. She grins as she faces her opponent before waving. "Well howdy do, feller my name Mimi."

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?" He laughed making Mimi glare at him.

"Well the fuck is wrong with ya face?" She glares at him smirking at his pissed off face.

"I wouldn't be talking you freak, with your red hair and white eyes!" He yelled back.

"Ya a mean one, Mr. Grinch..." Mimi sang as she turned around slapping her ass baiting him, as she pulled down her eye lid sticking out her tongue. "Nahhhh."

"That it's your dead!" he roars running out her.

She smiles as he rushed at her pulling out kunais throwing them at her, Mimi smirked this was too easy she quickly pulled off one of her gloves gabbing the kunais as they flew at her and tossing them back just as quickly. The boy dodged each of the kunais she threw back grinning at her as he dodged the last one.

"Your aim sucks shit." He chuckles as he took a fighting stance.

"Now who said Ah, was aimin' fer ya?" She smiles, just as all five of the kunais exploded one by one; she purpose threw them to form a circle with the loud mouth in the middle, though he was fast jumping up and out of the circle swiftly, flipping out of the way of the small bombs.

"You're quick...I didn't even see you put explosive tags on them..." He murmurs glaring at her smile.

"Ah don't own no explosive tags." She slipped off her other glove shoving them both in to her back pocket, beckoning him forward with her fingers. "What happen ta killin' meh?"

Growling at her the boy shot forward bringing back his fist, Mimi smirked and dodged his fist bring her own down on his face but he was swift, leaning back he just bear missed her fist as she landed a hard hit to the ground, they both jumped away from the other just ask the exploded.

Chuckling Mimi cracked her knuckles. "Ya a swift one."

"And you like explosives." He noted, though he had yet put two and two together.

"Aye, that Ah, do..." She smiles as they both are at each other again, just like before they would dodge each other hits, Mimi's exploding punches were going off every minute or so. Once the boy realized he wasn't landing any hit he went back to throwing weapons and each time she caught them and threw them back only for them to detonate in his face; only after the sixth one to blow up did the boy make the connection.

"Everything you touch detonates..."He murmurs lightly glaring.

"Well 'bout time, Ah was gettin' worried, that ya might be kinda slow." She teased him, but noticed that he didn't rush to her like he had done before; she smirked, so he did have a brain. She watched the boy shift on his feet, his eyes watching her watch him as he struggled to come up with an idea.

Mimi saw the firm look slowly settles in his eyes, eh finally had a plan huh? But will it work? She smirks; we'll just have to found out. They both shot towards each other, the boy pulled out two kunais again and throwing them at Mimi; frowning, the redhead watched as the two knives made a wide arc around her, quickly she threw out her arms as the weapons crossed over each other warping her in ninja wire, without delay Mimi yanked the on the wires that she had grabbed, forcible pulling the boy to her. Smirking, her white eyes looked up at the older boy's wide fearful ones. "See ya in Hell."

"N-" The wire detonates, blasting the two away from each other; Mimi flew out of the smoke cloud crashing and tumbling against the ground knocking her unconscious, Hayate hand flew up as they waited for the boy to move; His clothes were burned as while as a few patches of skin but he too laid out on the ground unmoving. Hayate hand came down shouting, "Draw, neither opponent is conscious!"

Ari, ran down the steps and over to her teammate. "Mimi, Mimi?" she called as she fall to her knees her hands hovering over the redhead, as the medical-nin's rushed over. Doing a quick check they reassured her that Mimi was fine, but knocked out, but they wanted to take her in just to be safe.

"Don't worry so much, she'll be fine, her and Katsumi." Sasuke mutters watching the medic team carry Mimi off. He was worried though for the bluenette, she didn't come back then there was Anko and Kakashi that came back acting like nothing was wrong, the other couldn't tell but he could, it was the way Anko kept rubbing her neck her eyes shifting around, and Kakashi paying more attention to his book than normal. What happened when they took Kat?

"Well, with this, the preliminary trails, for round three has been completed!" Hayate yelled then went on to explain the next challenge. Sasuke took this time to get some answers, going over to his sensei the boy took a breath as Kakashi saluted him and poofed away. Damnit. He turned to Anko opening his mouth and she too went poof.

"Fucking really?" He shouted stomping his foot as everyone looked at him.

Naruto snickers. "Aw is Sasuke sad because he misses Katsumi…Bawwahahah!" He turns around hugging himself and rubbing his back making kissing noise.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Both Sasuke and Sakura punched Naruto in the head; For Sasuke out of embarrassing truth, and for Sakura out of jealous anger.

"Huff….poor Naruto…"Ari chuckles.

* * *

OK so there you have it hehe, tell me what you think, please because I don't like it, it seems rushed and slammed together like a MacDonald burger...lol now I was fries...yum...fries...*drool*


	19. Oopies

Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star to be Married to Gaara, with all my heart!...No? well Fuck you too!...see this what happens when you dont own Naruto

Sorry that I haven't been updating none of my stories but a lot and i mean a lot of shit happen from my Nanna getting cancer to lil cuzin getting kidnapped! (we got her back btw)) I just had no urge to write but i was hit with it just yesterday for this one. Imma try to finish up stubborn love in two chapter so imma try to get it out before x-mas though...anywhos on with the chapter!

* * *

Ch. 19 Oopies

Katsumi groans as she slowly pulls to consciousness, her back felt like it was burning, her muscles were tight and stiff, moving felt like she was swimming in mud, as she shifted about everything felt slow and heavy as she pulled herself up. Someone must have had put her on her belly to let her back heal from the sealing; she turned to sit on the edge of the bed, to look about the room, everything was bright and hazy hurting her eyes, but there was one spot in the room that wasn't so bright, it was dim with a hint of red, it caused her to smile as she reached for the color, her legs felt numb as she stood. _How long have I been out? Why do I feel so weak?_ Kat thought as she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her as she was pulled back into the black depth of darkness.

...

Sasuke froze in the door way.

Gaara froze in the room.

Katsumi lays unconscious, in Gaara's arms.

Sasuke's eyes dropped Gaara's hands.

Gaara's eyes dropped to his hands.

Katsumi lays unconscious, on the floor.

...

Blinking…Pain…those where the first signs of consciousness Katsumi realized that she was waking up again, but this time everything wasn't so hazy and bright…just upside down…Why was Gaara upside down and glaring…wait who was he glaring at…_am I on the floor?_

"Ok what the hell is going on? How did I get on the floor…and why does my head hurt?" She yelled sitting up to see Sasuke bet red with fury; frowning she turned around looking at Gaara who had a slight hue of red to his cheeks and ear tips. "Uh…did something happen?"

"No.."

"Yes!"

Katsumi scratched her head; this was some way to wake up… "Um…So which is it?"

"Why were you groping her breasts?" Katsumi blushed hard as she whipped around to Gaara.

"You were groping me?"

"She fell on me!" Gaara rolled his eyes like it was nothing, but Kat saw the little hue get a bit darker.

"Why the fuck are you smiling Katsumi!" Sasuke yelled stepping into the room finally.

"What a girl can't smile?" She teased though she really was having a fan-girl moment, _Gaara touch my boobs!_ "So you really touch my boobs?"

"Kat!"

"What?"

"Enough!" A new voice yelled startling the children.

"Ahhh, it the bitch! Run!" Katsumi screeched as the same mean ass nurse from the time her wound got infected, came crashing into the room snatching up the bluenette like a bad kitten.

"Why aren't you in the bed? And it's not yet visiting hour, so get OUT!" The nursed yelled, tossing Kat into bed and pushing the boys out the room, giving Katsumi a look that made her duck under the covers, warning her not to leave her bed.

"So mean…" The blue genin sobbed from under her cover. "Bitch!"

...

It wasn't until three hours and five bitch visits later that Katsumi was able to get visitor into her room, she was hoping Gaara or her teammate were going to come but she got a pissed off chicken ass instead.

"It was an accident!" She groans as the boy stood at the door with arms crossed.

"You don't know that!" he hissed closing the door, or more like slamming it.

"No, but I know Gaara." Katsumi rolled her eyes; _damn he could be so fucking annoying._

"You only have known him for what, three to two week?" Sasuke marched over to her, his onyx eyes glaring at her, and for a second she saw a flash of Itachi, standing before her with that same look; before it dismantled back into Sasuke so quickly, she wasn't sure if it really happened.

"And I only knew you for 10 months! How do I know you wouldn't do the same!" she shouted tossing her covers off and hopping out of bed away from him.

"Don't go there!" his voice was thick and gruff as he warned her, his eyes pleading but Katsumi was already fuming. "It's not the same, that's a hell of a lot longer than the red head, and we knew each before then!"

"How do I know that? I…I don't remember shit about you!" She yelled before slapping her hand over her mouth as his eyes narrowed. "I didn't mean it like that…but…Sasuke…"

"Then you remember about_ Itachi,_" He spat his brother name walking closer to her. "But you can't remember me? "

"I never said that!" She growled.

"I know you're lying, I know you! Kat, I can see it in your eyes you remember something! But why _him!_ We spend all our time together and you only remember HIM!" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders harshly.

"Sasuke…let go…"she spoke softly knowing this was a touchy subject but truth be told she was getting scared now.

"Why does he always take everything from me? Father approval…you!" He yelled this grip tightening.

"Fuck Sasuke you're hurting me! Let go!" She shrieked about top knee him in his nuts when she was yanked back from the Ice Prince.

"She said let go…"A raspy voice replied close to her ear as grains of sand trickle over her waist holding her close to Gaara's chest.

"You? What are you doing here?!" Sasuke snarls.

"What going on in here?" Three head snapped towards the door to see…well just about everyone staring at them at the door all looking befuddled.

It was Naruto, who was the first to walk in and breaking the silence. "Well?"

Naruto was nothing but a goof ball always happy and trying his best no matter what, hardly ever serious unless it was a friend in trouble, to Katsumi Naruto could be kind of scary if he wanted when he was in his serious mode. "It's nothing Naru….just Sasuke being an ass like always…" She mutters as she pulled from Gaara arm but staying between the two.

"And of him." Naruto nodded to Gaara, eyeing him closely, he seen what that guy can do and he didn't like the fact Kat wanted to be close to him, but he also knew she could hold her own, but he would always he right behind if she needed.

Looking at Gaara she saw his glare was still planted on Chicken Ass. "Gaara came in because he heard yelling is all…"

Naruto nods shifting his sapphire eyes to each of the three before landing back on Katsumi. "Fine…Sasuke lets go, I ne-

"I'm not leaving her with him...that monster!" The young Uchiha spat point his finger at the red head.

"Ooooh shit…" Ari mutters lowly, voicing Katsumi's thoughts just as the sound of birds chirping filled the room along with the swirl of sand.

_Ch-Chidori? How fucking long was I out? _"The both of you stop it right the fuckin now!" She yelled at the two as Neji and the rest of rookie nine back up Sasuke. _Shit, shit fucking ass shit! Now they want to team up! The bastards!_

"Gaara stop! Please, Sasuke's a fuckin nut he didn't mean it!" she begged, before turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you ass licking whore, tell Gaara you didn't mean it!" She roared.

"Why are you siding with him? I'm a friend and family!" He hissed.

"He's my friend too and as far as I know Ari is my only family….and Naruto too." She added to avoid Naruto's puppy eyes, but that only seemed to piss the cockatoo off.

"Kat!" Said person hear her name before a yellow flash crashed into her, when dashes of blue and red smashed together, followed by more blurs.

"N-Naruto? Naruto wake up!" Katsumi panicked looking around her, the blonde was out cold and laying on her as a large dust cloud surround them, followed by the sounds of lighting and metal clashing. _Ok that is it! No more playing weak Mary Sue!_ Laying Naruto on the ground gently, she ran toward the sound of fighting. Rookie nine and Neji versus Gaara, two clones and well his sand, from the looks of it…Gaara was winning no shocker but Sasuke had his eyes, if her memory severs her correct it didn't take Sasuke long to land a hit…she need the time line to stay somewhat on track if this continues it could through a whole lot of shit out of wack!

She needed to move and by the looks from the two it was…_shit it was now! Damn it having a seal put on you really slows you down! _The three genins rush at each other, two of them to do harm and one to stop the other fucking two.

"Why must boys be such babies?" Katsumi bellowed, quickly doing a hand sign to take over a person's soul, just enough to stop their movements. The three meet in the middle.

* * *

Ari struggled against the three pairs of hand that held her back from the giant gaping hole in the wall of the hospital. Sakura, Ino and Tenten held her from jumping into the mass sand cloud of doom, that lit up with lighting every 3 seconds or so, while Hinata whimpers from the side lines.

"Argh, let you go! Kat's down there!" She yelled.

"You might get hurt! Naruto will keep her safe!" Sakura voiced as she pulled on Ari's arm.

"We're Ninjas! We live to get hurt now let go… you…you… you pansies!" She cried elbowing Ino in the face.

"Wow Ari, I'm so hurt!" Tenten snickers at the young girl who only cursed when frighten.

"My nose!" Ino cried holding her bloody face, freeing Ari's left arm, giving her the change to flick Sakura in her bit forehead and swing at Tenten. Once she was free she wasted no time and jumping into the fray down below.

"Ari!" the girls yelled before blinking as Hinata jumped in right after. "Hinata?"

"Tenten!" Billboard Brow and the Pig stared down at the cloud of doom before looking at the other and jumping.

...

Two mismatch eyes stared at the sight before her, as Hinata landed silently next to her, the other three trailing soon after. "Does anyone see anything?" Ari whispers.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispers, looking around the area. "There!" She ran further into the sandy mass before falling to her knees looking at an orange and blue jump suite.

"Ewww, Naruto running around naked?" Ino screamed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gosh Ino pig you can be just as stupid as him…Naruto is an idiot but he not that much a idiot."

"Tsh I wouldn't put it pass him." Tenten snickers crossing her arms.

"Well I guess he convinced Sasuke to go streaking as well, because here are his clothes…Neji's too…" Ari mutters thinking hard where everyone was at.

"Hey, so are Kiba's and Shino's!" Ino pipe in.

"Wait, wait so you mean to tell me, is that…we have about 10 no 11 guys running around the leaf in their birthday's suite?" Tenten planted her hands on her hips. "Hmm, and yet I'm only worried about if Guy sensei sees that he might join in thinking it some 'youthful exercise'…" the girls shivered.

"Yeah, I would need like 24,000 years of therapy if I ever saw that, but that doesn't mean they're running around naked…it could be something else…" Ari tapped her chin.

"Like what? They were disintegrated to ashes?" Sakura suggested, making Hinata faint.

"Argh now look what you done, billboard brow!"

"Don't you fucking start that shit!" a voice groans.

"Katsumi! Oh I thought I never love to hear that foul mouth of yours." Ari crushed the bluenette into a tight choke hold of a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now get off!" Kat grumbles pushing off her blondie. "What happened here?"

"Well…we were hoping to ask you that?" Tenten mutters fanning her teammate's cousin.

Blinking Kat scratched her head, in thought. "Well Naruto knocked me out the way but he was out cold when he hit the ground…then Sasuke and Gaara were going to charge each other…then nothing…I don't kn….why is Sasuke clothes on the floor…eww is he running around naked!" She looked down to see Gaara's clothes were in a heap next to her as well. "Ahhh Gaara too! OH where's my camera!"

Ari glared bonking her on the head. "Pervert! Now focus we need to find them befo….what was that?"

"I have an Ouchy!" Kat hissed rubbing her head as she looked up. "What noise?"

"WAAAAAHHH!" GURGLE. " WAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone even Hinata, who woke up soon after Kat, became very blanked face at the sound.

"I-is that a baby, crying?" Tenten whispers.

"Tsh we're in a hospital duh!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm waaaa." The sound came again but closer and a bit muffled as the sound of clothes rustling around.

All 6 girls looked down at the clothes that lay at their feet, it began to wiggle and squirm before a tiny chubby hand peeked through, and with a grumpy huff the clothes were kicked off, revealing a chubby baby boy. Whining he rubbed his face as lager onyx black eyes peered up at the stun girls, blinking the child then glared at them…

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gahhhh, he's so cute!" Ino and Sakura both squeal at Sasuke, fighting each other to see who was going to pick him up first.

Kat looked over at Ari, and the both blinked, _this was not happing_, was the same thought the girls shared. Slowly more shuffling of clothes and cries broke out around them as each pile of clothes revealed a baby that use to be a 12 and 13 year old genin boys.

"Hello is anyone in there?" A voice called into the sand cloud, snapping the girls' attention. "Hello? Is anyone hurt?" More and more voice was calling out as Med-nin started to show up as well as Anbu.

"Shit the fuzz!" Kat yelp. "Quick, grab a brat and run!" Swiftly bending down Kat scooped up the wiggling bundle of clothes; moving the crème sash to the side, sweeping crimson lock away from curious teal eyes of Gaara. "Shh, don't worry I got you." She whispers as she made quick work of his sash, wrapping him up in it and tying it to her back, freeing her hands for a jutsu.

"Talon, there's no time to explain grab Gaara's gourd and go to our place!" She hissed at the sleepy stuff panda bear, who waved her off but doing as he asked. Rolling her eyes she ran toward Ari who had Shino and Kiba in her hands while a smaller version of Akamaru sat on her head.

"Grab Shika!" She yelled to Kat point to the child who was snoozing in the middle of his clothes, with a snot bubble growing and shrinking as he snored lightly. Katsumi didn't know if she found that cute or disgusting, but she snatched up the napping Nara and burned off, dashing into a hallway away from all the action.

"Where to now?" Ino hissed as Choji tried to stuff his fist into his mouth, getting drool everywhere, again she didn't know if she found that cute or disgusting.

"My place."

* * *

OK so there you have it hehe, tell me what you think! Read, Rejoice, Review!


	20. Blackmail

Disclaimer: *sighs* Gaara is still not mine...

Hahaha ok the other day i was watching this movie called "Malibu's Most Wanted" and the main dude (Jamie Kennedy) kept reminding me of an anime character and i couldn't pinpoint who then it hit me when Jamie said "I got a PHD...Poser Hater Degree..." I was like NARUTO! haha Naru would some shit like that haha...Idk i just felt like i had to tell someone that...

well on with the story!

Nuu wait i lied I have a new story go to my profile to check it out its call Shadow!

ok now on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 20 Blackmail

"Why, won't he shut up?" Tenten yelled bouncing the screaming child at arm's length, little Aburame Shino wasn't a happy camper, and Tenten's bouncing wasn't helping.

"Because, ya a bouncin him too much!" Mimi sighs walking up the older teen handing her a scowling Neji, while she took the screaming Aburame. "There there Beetle Bug, Auntie Mimi got cha." She patted the tiny ninja on the bottom laying him on her shoulder, gently bouncing him, until his crying died down to soft whimpers.

"Well, I be damn…." Tenten shook her head cradling Neji, but snapped her head to the left at the sudden loud yelling.

"I'm going to hold him!"

"No! I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Piss off billboard brow! I am!"

"Go on a diet Ino PIG! I am!"

Tenten and Mimi looked left, and then right, then left again as the two girl fought over who was going to hold Sasuke next. Poor Sasuke was in a basket, they were tugging between them, looking like he was about to turn green…

"Wahhhh….ahhhh…!" He kicked out his leg in fury his chubby face going red, his loud yells, set off Shino, who was just about to drift t sleep, his loud screaming cry, startled Shikamaru who was napping on the couch, to give a frighten cry.

Everyone turn to glare at Ino and Sakura, but the two were oblivious to the chain reaction they had caused, as they fought to clam the yelling Uchiha. "You stupid hoes! Stop fighting over the baby can't you see its scaring him?!" Katsumi yelled at the two knocking them in the back of the head, then picking up the baby.

"Its clear that we might need to assign, each of us a ba—

"I get Sasuke!" the girls yelled which earn them a slap.

"Shut up! Loud mouths! You can't yell around babies!" The bluenette rolled her eyes looking down at the Uchiha, who was staring up at her.

"I think it would be best if we each get at least one of our teamma-"

"What why?" The girls yelled, then ducked and flinched when Kat raised her hand to hit them.

"Because, you two are so worried about Sasuke that no one notice that Choji was about to put a kunai in his mouth or that Kiba was drinking the toilet water? Maybe that if Ari haven't been looking for Shika he would have still been sleeping in the oven! The damn oven! How the fuck he get in there?" she hisses looking at all of them. "I can't watch all of them! Gaara wouldn't let go of my hair, then Lee thought it was fun get into the kitchen cleaning supplies, Me and Ari can only do so much."

Katsumi took a deep breathing, rocking Sasuke in her arms. "Like I was saying, we each get at least one of our teammates, that way because we might know them better than anyone else." Kat explain, while handing a quite Sasuke to Sakura. Sakura was beaming and looked at Ino with a smirk while Sasuke gave Kat an 'Are-you-fucking-serious' look.

"Ino, you take Choji." Ari stepped in handing her fellow blonde the chubby child drooling over a cookie.

"W-whaaa?" she frowned holding the drooling mess away from her body.

"Tenten you keep Neji, Mimi can you take Shino. It seem you can quite him faster than anyone." the red head nods. "Hinata you take Naruto." That made the Hyuga smile very bright as she bounced the baby boy on her hip. "And I take Gaara."

"And I will take Kiba." Ari nods.

"What about Shikamaru?" Tenten question as there was a knock on the door…or more like a bang.

"Kat! Ari open up! It's me Temari!" the bangs got loud, which jerked Shino awake, but Mimi was swift and popped a pacifier into his mouth, while Kat dove and swung the door open, slapping her hand over the blonds mouth.

"Shhhhh, its Shino's nap time!" Temari frowned and shoved Katsumi down then stepping on, then over her.

"Bitch!"

"I'm here because I can't find Gaara! I know that, that he likes to ha…ng here some…times…" she trails off looking down at the little basket on the table that held a snoozing one-tail jinchuuriki. "H…he...he's asleep!" Whipping around Temari yanked Kat to her; sadly Kat's hair was the closes thing she could grab.

"Ouchy! Whore let go!" Kat sniffles.

"Gaara…He's asleep!" she pointed. "And not trying to kill anyone...and he's a baby?"

Taking her hair back Kat glared at the wind rider flicking her long blue hair over her shoulder, as it tickles her ankles while she nods. "Yeah, it was like I said long before, for some reason Gaara's calm around me…" she mutters rubbing her head. "And you yank hard..."

"Oh grow a pair," Rolling her eyes Temari looked back at her baby brother, who was actually now an actual baby. "How did this happen?" she asked sweeping red locks out the sleeping child's eyes.

"I don't know really, I can guess when Sasuke and Gaara went at it, their chakra must have made an extreme current of energy, with Gaara sand cloud swirling around the energy just kept building instead of releasing into the air like normal…I also assuming that with me adding my Kekkei genkai in the mix made it worst, I do remember yelling something about them being babies…

_"Why must boys be such babies?" Katsumi bellowed, quickly doing a hand sign to take over a person's soul, just enough to stop their movements. The three meet in the middle._

"By me saying that, and my Blood limit can affect souls, it must have rewound the clock only on the boys, which why I wasn't turned into a baby…But like I said this is all theory…" Temari opened her mouth but Kat held up her head. "As, how to turn them back," she shrugged. "I don't know…"

Temari turned back to the slumbering red head. "I…I never saw him sleep before…I actually really can't remember what he looked like as a baby…"Gaara jerked in his sleep taking a shuttered breath, then yawning his tiny chubby hand flexing open as he slowly went back to sleep. Tracing her finger in his tiny hand before his fist closed slowly over her finger. "How was I scared of a baby?" she whispers lightly.

"It's the past…I'm not sure how long we have, while their like this but try to make up to him now…if he remember it would be good for him…if not we're all young you have time to make a bond." Kat smiled. "Oh…and we need you to watch over Shikamaru…."

* * *

"Butterfly."

"Flutterfly."

"No, Butterfly."

"Flutterfly."

"No, it's not Flutter, its Butter! There's a 'B' not an 'F'! un." An angry blue eye glared at the pair of candy blue eyes. The five year old just looked at the young boy before reaching and pointing to the clay butterfly.

"Flutterfly…un."

"Ok, now you're just making fun of me." Deidara glared at the child as she smiles.

"Nu- huh, Onii-chan! I do said what you said!" Katsumi glared back crossing her arms. "Onii-chan is wrong!"

Resting his fist on his cheek Deidara glared at the child, as he lay on his stomach while the other demon sat on his shoulder playing in his hair. It was his week to babysit, and it wasn't fucking fair, the damn demons already cost him two bags of clay! And it would have been a third bag if he didn't walk into his room when he did, the little fuckers, as Hidan calls them, had smeared, flushed, crushed and even ate his art! Let just say that locking them in the closet for 2 hours, was 'Great game of hide and go seek.'

"Oh so now you're the smart one, un?" he asked as his blond hair fall in his face before getting yanked up into pigtails, making him wince and cruse under his breath.

"Fuckin right!" Kat flashed him her missing side teeth.

"Oh, so you can copy Hidan's bad mouth but you can't say butterfly? un."

"Well, at weast I doesn't said 'un' aww the time!" she glared.

"Yeah!" Ari agreed.

"Oi, I thought you were on my side!" he mocked growled pulling the younger blond from his shoulder and tossed her into her Kat.

Both girls glared up at him as they got up and dust off. "Meanie!" Ari whimpers before running down the hall for Bubbles…poor Kisame.

"Looked-ed what you did, you made Ari cry!" Katsumi kicked Deidara in his leg. "And I doesn't know ev-we-ything! Like where dose babies come from!" she yelled, before pausing.

"Eh, why are you making that face?" He asked stepping back. "You don't have you potty do you? un"

"Onii-chan…where dose the babies come from?" She looked up at him confused.

"Uhhhh…." Deidara looked around for a way out as the child looked up at him with big wide eyes. "You…see…um….ask Kisame!"

The giant shark man stopped and glared at Deidara, while he carried a sniffling Ari. "Ask me what?"

"Bubbles,-

"Kisame!"

"Bubbles, where

"It's Kisame!" the fish growled.

"Bubbles, where do the babies come from?" Kat asked like he never tried to correct her.

"Uh…"Kisame looked up at Deidara, who shrugged. "Well, uh, you see…uh, Mommies have….eggs in their bellies, and the Daddy has…tadpoles, and the tadpoles-

"Wait whewe the tadpoles come from?"

"Yeah, what Kat said! And how do they get in the Mommies belly?" Ari asked patting Kisame's cheek.

"Uh…" Kisame quickly looked left scratching his neck; he really didn't want to be the one to tell the guppies, about the Whales and the Dolphins, plus he didn't want to die at the hands of Konan.

"Asks, Hidan…he's immortal…" Kisame quickly pointed to the Jashin Priest that walked into his room. Putting down the kid, both girls ran into the room, while Deidara and Kisame snicker, this will be an interesting night.

"Uncke, Hidan!" Kat screeched loudly running and jumping on the Priest, as he prepared for a prayer.

'The fuckin Hell? What did I tell you little fuckers about comin into my room?" Hidan yelled snatching Kat and Ari up like bad kittens.

"That if we came in again you is going to give us to Jashin!" Ari smiles proudly for remembering like a good girl.

"Well aren't you fuckin du…." The priest smirked and nods. "Very good fucker 2, how about we play a game yeah?" he laid both girl in the middle of the praying circle, while grabbing a metal rod behind him.

"Yeah, but we onwy came in here, is cause we wants to know where the babies come from and hows the tadowes, get in the mommy belly?" Kat say, trying to it up and move, but Hidan held her and Ari down tightly, as he raised the rod high above their heads.

"That's an easy question, by fuckin." He grinned evilly as his arm shot down towards the children, but stopped short by the soft calm voice.

"Hidan, what are you doing."

Looking over his shoulder, Hidan rolled his violet eyes. "All great…" He mutters as Konan walks into the room crossing her arms.

"Mama Konan!" the girls greeted. "We were pwaying, with Hidan!" The girls pushed the sliver haired priest hand away as they ran to greet their mother. Kat knew this wasn't her real mommy, that her mommy had long hair and eyes like her, but Mama Konan acted like her mommy and sometimes looked like her mommy, but as times went on Kat knew she could no longer remember her real mommy's face, and all she could bring up was Konan; so she was happy, Mama Konan was her new Mommy now. As for Ari, she was just happy to have a mommy!

Konan smiles and greeted her daughters, life with the Akatsuki was no life for a mother and children, something Konan always wanted but when Itachi join and bringing along two small girls she couldn't have been happier, theses girls were her babies now. "Oh were you now, how about you go greet papa while I talk to Hidan, okay?" the girls nodding before running to the door, where Pein was standing. She had to fight back a smirk as the girls tackles into Pein's legs, he simply looked down at them and patted their heads before taking their hands and walking them out but not before calling to her over his shoulder.

"Make sure Kakuzu can sow him back together….they have a mission." Then he walked out.

"Papa Pein! Guess what we learned-ed!" Ari yanked on her Papa's arms as Kat squeals at Itachi's return.

"Yeah yeah Ita, guess what we learned-ed!" Kat bounced in his arms.

"What did you two learn?" Itachi asked looking at the small girl in his arms, guilt rush into his gut but like always, he held it back, it was for the better.

"We learn that Babies come from fuckin!" They yelled happily.

Both men paused in their step for about a second then resumed their walk, both looking at the other from the corner of their eye. "Let's not tell Mama about that." Itachi spoke to both girls, as they all hear Hidan's curses, Kisame and Deidara loud snickering, as he got beaten and ripped apart.

Ahhh, the life at the Akatsuki's hideout.

* * *

Darkness greeted the pair of candy blue eyes as they opened slowly, Kat blinked once in effort to bring back the dream that woke her up but she was only left with the feeling of longing and love. Sighing she rubbed her face before looking over at the bassinet next to her bed, smiling when she sand a pair of tiny hands in the air grasping at something in the air, which she noted was sand after her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Shukaku was standing on the gourd looking over the crib at a tiny Gaara; his paw was above the baby as sand swirled around, entertaining the infant.

"He woke up hours ago…" The demon spoke softly. "I would have love to have had a chance like this years ago when he was actually this age, would have been so easy…" the tanuki looked over at her his yellow starry eyes glowing in the dark. "But with you here, the only thing I feel like doing is entertain the kid." He glared his tail flicked in annoyance, before dissolving into grains of sand. "Better be glad, you give good belly rubs."

Kat shook her head, "Damn raccoon dog…" she mutters getting up going over to the crib, Gaara's eyes quickly shifted to look at the girl before him; he had his left hand in his wild locks while his other played with his toes. He knew this girl! Yes, yes he does she always there every morning, and night, yes he knew this girl!

Kat giggles when she saw Gaara's eyes light up in recognition. "Ahhh do you remember me? Gaara, you remember Kat, hum? Kitty Kat?" she cod patting his chubby belly with her finger. Katsumi laughs at the reaction, Gaara kicked out his legs excitedly, his breathing sped up as he open and closed his fits, eyes wide in joy. This was the most she could get him to show happiness, the boy wouldn't crack a smile or a tiny giggle no matter how hard she tired, she hasn't giving up though.

"Come on lets feed the baby." She smiles picking up the child, she was quick to notice he had a thing for her hair every time she picked him up he would greedily dig his fingers into her locks and hold on….tightly. "Ewww….oh gosh, after a diaper change." She gagged.

Finally after a clean booty and a wide awake Gaara, Katsumi left her room to be greeted by two very sleepy teammates and an upset Shino. Ari looked like she was half asleep as she feed Kiba, what looked like a third bottle while Mimi bounced and hummed Shino as he wailed.

"Happy 2 am!" she laughs at the other two glares, this was beginning to be the normal for them, it's been a two long weeks and everything she tried to change the boys back didn't work! She tried all the Fanfiction myth about turning back to normal, she tried hot water, cold water, different type of chakra, full moons and whatever else she and the other could think of with nothing but bad results.

"Fuck you…." Ari mutters tiredly as she patted Kiba's back for him to burp.

"Suck a dick…" Mimi sings as she bounces Shino, then going back to sing a lullaby.

Kat stuck out her tongue and walked to the fridge and pulled out a red bottle labeled 'Gaara'. Popping that bad boy into the microwave, she turned to the girls. "So anymore ideas on what we can try?" she asked bring the subject on how to turn the boys back.

"Na, not much sorry, Beetle Bug here, don't let a single thought through his yellin…." Mimi sighs and popped a pacifier into the boy's mouth, bouncing him slightly as he hummed and whimpers.

"Kiba's really stupid…." Ari frowned at the child. "Yesterday I found Akamaru with his bottle while Kiba tried to drink out the dog bowl…" this made all the girls laugh. "I can't stop and do anything without him doing something."

Kat shook her head glade that Gaara, really didn't like to be anywhere but her arms, the little redhead was spoiled! Testing the milk to see if it was warm enough Kat, quickly put the top on and tried to feed him but Gaara was making it hard since he didn't let go of her hair. Once she got the rubber nipple into his mouth she smirked as there was a knock on the door.

"Well who in Sam hills is that?" Mimi glared walking to the door and opening it. "Ino?"

"He won't stop eating!" She cried before getting wacked but Mimi.

"Shut ya yap Shino is sleepin!" She hissed. "Yell one more time Imma blow ya from here ta lightin country!"

Ino rolled her eyes and walked into the tiny apartment. "I feed him 8 bottles and Choji still won't go to sleep!" She sighs her eyes had bag under them. "I need two more bottles please!"

"Yeah come on we have 'Choji's back up' in the fridge in the back." Kat winces as Gaara yanked on her hair while suckling on his bottle.

It wasn't until 5 in the morning before any of the three girls could get the boys back to sleep, on full bellies. Choji was on the 13th bottle, Shino after 6 lullabies, Kiba after two hours of fetch, and finally Gaara, well Gaara was still wake, Katsumi was knocked out on the couch.

* * *

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and frowned before reaching over and tapped the Nara with a chubby hand. Glaring the Nara looked up from his blocks when Naruto yanked the pacifier from Shika's mouth and popped into his, giggling.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle herself at the scene as she watched the babies. She wasn't sure about the other girls but the two week she spent with baby Naruto was the best two weeks of her life! She would be sad when the change back into themselves, and Naruto would go back to not noticing her, unlike now, every time he sees her, his eyes would light and he would just get so excited! How could she not miss this?

"Hey Hina what's the matter?" Tenten asked sitting down next to her with Neji in her arms. The shy heiress looked over at her cousin and frowned.

"T-t-Tenten…w-why is N-Neji dress l-like a girl?"

"Hmm? Oh that, oh come on he's cute right?" The older teen giggles. "He has just pretty long hair as a baby too….I just couldn't resist!" She squeals. "Who a cute girl, you are yes you are!"

Hinata shook her head as Tenten took pictures of her cousin in bright pink dress, with a match pink flower bow in his hair. "Y-you a-are going to b-b-blackmail him aren't you…"

"Yes."

"I w-want a copy." Tenten looked over at the pale girl and smiles.

"That's my bitch!" the girls high five.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Say Ahhh, here comes the kunai!" Sakura cooed as she tried to feed Sasuke who just glared and turned his face away from the green mush.

"Come on, Sasuke its good, look Sakura likes it too…"she took a big bite of the baby food and spat it out quickly. "Aww fuck, eww that shit is nasty! What the hell is this shit? Peas? More like ass!"

Ino and Kat were laughing, while Sasuke just smirked from his highchair, damn straight that shit was nasty. "That's not fucking funny you guys!"

"Yes it was your face hahah!" Ino snorts in laughter.

"Yeah well at least Sasuke doesn't look like a mud monster!" Sakura yelled pointed to Choji who was covered in chocolate icy stuffing his face with cake.

"Aww man….choji I just gave you a fuckin bath!"

"Haha here Sakura you and Ino give cho another bath, while I feed Sasuke." The girls sighs and nods .

Kat hummed as she picked up Sasuke, he grinned at her cooing as she smiles and places him in the baby baskets on the counter next to Gaara. "Now you two play nice while Kitty Kat makes you something better to eat then nasty peas." She smiles at the two before turning her back.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke and glared. This was his basket; there was no room for two babies!

Sasuke glared right back at him; he didn't want to be in this stupid basket anyways! Sasuke looked over at Kat and then back to Gaara.

Gaara eyes narrowed further. 'Oh, hell no!' He better, not be thinking he could take his Kat!

Whimpering and fussing Sasuke squeals angrily kicking out at the baskets, earning him Kat's attention. 'Bingo' Kat picked up Sasuke and bounced him lightly. "Aww, I know you're hungry it's almost done." She cooed turning back to fixing him a bowl of baby cereal, Sasuke looked back at Gaara with a smug look.

'Two can play that game' the red head glared back at the other baby and just waited he knew how to win this game, he had this shit in the bag, no one took his Kat!

Once the food was done Kat sat down at the tiny kitchen island, placing the hot baby cereal down and Sasuke in her lap. Scooping up a spoon full she blew on it then swishing it in the air. "Here comes the Kunai!" Katsumi smiles just as she heard a giggle, she looked up at Sasuke but he was eating, she looked over at Gaara but he just looked at her.

Shrugging it off, she doing a 'Vroom, vroom' sounds effect to get Sasuke to eat, earning her another soft giggle, this time she looked over and saw Gaara's in a half smile, Kat smiled even bigger, as Sasuke glared at the redhead. "Do you think that's funny?"

She laughs making the sound again, which made Gaara laugh into a full grin, making Kat squeal. "Ari, Ari I got Gaara to smile and laugh Ahhhh, where my camera!" she yelled hopping up as the girls ran into the kitchen; quickly she passes off Sasuke to Tenten to grab the camera and whipped around back to Gaara, who was giggling lightly with his tiny fist in his mouth as he smiles.

"Ahhhhh he just so cute!" Kat squeals taking snapshots jumping up and down while Gaara eyes shift over to Sasuke with a smug little grin.

Sasuke glared at the red headed baby. 'This means war!'

"I'm back!" Temari sang as she burst through the door with bags and bags on her arms. "And lookies what I got!" she squeals holding up a cute panda suite.

"Holy shit! How come I didn't think of that?" Kat yelled looking over at Ari and punching her in her arm.

"The frick? Why you punch me for?" Ari whined rubbing her arm.

"All the time we spent talking about this subject when we were 'home'," Katsumi used her fingers to quote home, meaning back in their world. "On how we would dress up the babies and you go and let fucking Temari do it!" She yelled hitting her friend again.

"Ow you cow licker!"

"I'm changing my blondie!" Kat hisses sticking out her tongue then runs over to Temari. "Ahhh this is so cute! Let me guess you got all the babies too huh?"

"Tsh you know I did haha."

"Quick, get the camera!" Kat screeched hopping up and down. "Sweet, sweet, blackmail!"

Naruto: fc03. deviant art fs71/i/20 12/3 11/b/a/baby _naruto_in _kyuubi_costume_ by_evitacarla -d5k 9f45.j p g

Gaara: aussie buby media/ catalog/product/ cache/1/ image/9df78eab3 3525d08d6e5 fb8d27 136e95/1/ 1/ 11-1. j p g

Sasuke: i.i stockimg file _thumb view_approve /8136 524/2/stock -photo -8136524 -baby -in-cat -costume –halloween .j p g

Shino: image .naldz graphics 2011/ 10/ 25-the - bug -baby . j p g

Neji: i1226 .photo bucket albums /ee403/ info pro girl /Tutus%20 for%20girls/ Rubies Costume Co New bornBaby –girlsPink Flower Tutu Dress. j p g

Choji: polyvore cgi/ img- thing? .out =j p g& size =l& tid= 11819757

Kiba: unique - baby - gear- ideas images/ puppy - costume. j p g

Akamaru: 77 .img. v4. sky rock 0855/ 74740855/ pics/ 2934476967 _1 _ 3 . j p g

Shika: img .bang good thumb/ view/ upload/ SKU045635/ 201210261 15853521. j p g

* * *

**HEY I HAVE THE BABY COSTUMES ON MY PROFILE GO CHECK THEM OUT THEIR SOOOO CUTE!**

OK so there you have it, meh it was ok to me it was more of a filler then anything lol, I wasn't feeling this chapter all that much. Im trying to think of ways to change them back, if you got any ideas let me know! ok? So review good, bad, meh, tell me! I need to know what I need to work on, grammar i know is one tell but what else?

Also go check out Shadow the link on my profile!

Read, Rejoice, Review!


	21. And we're back in Business

I'm alive! I'm here people and I'm so sorry for the lateness for this chapter, a lot of of thing prevented me from writing this chapter the main reason writers block I didn't know how I want this chapter, second reason, I worked two jobs for summer it was so hard...but its here now! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Must we go through this again, If i own Naruto, Sakura would have been bad-ass and Matsuri would had never existed.

Ch. 21 And we're back in Business

"Nu!"

"Yes, and you don't tell me No!"

"Nu, nu, nu! Me don't wanna, me don't wanna!"

"Ahhh, stop kicking and get your little cute ass in that tub!"

"NU!"

"Stop struggling!"

Katsumi growled as she glared at the cute naked 3 year old, who glared at her back with his big teal eyes. It was bath time and little Gaara wasn't going to have that shit, he kicked, screamed and brought on the crocodile tears, but Kat was strong and she endured the trails and temptations of the puppy eyes and tears.

"Me nu bath, me nu bath!" Gaara yelled before kicking out and wiggling away from Katsumi running out of the bathroom stark naked.

"Whoa and there goes a naked Gaara." Sakura laughs as the chucky three year old ran pass her and an stank face Sasuke. "I'm going to guess it bath time?"

"If I didn't like that redheaded little demon I think I would have drowned his ass…" Katsumi mutters walking out with her hair all over her head and a few bags under her eyes. She didn't understand where all the energy cames from! The little ass never slept and always wanted her to stay up with him. Groaning she rubbed her eyes trying hold back a yawn, while she felt a tug on her pants.

"Kat…tired?" Sasuke asked her looking up at her with his big onyx black eyes.

"Yes, Kat tired." She smiles patting his head and smirking lightly as he tried to yank his wrist away from Sakura who held on to him tightly.

Once he was free he quickly grabbed hold of Katsumi trying to climb up her leg wanting her to hold him, sighing she smiles. "Argh, what am I going to do with you, your getting spoiled." She wrinkles her nose at him as she kisses his cheek, before the yawn got her, making her roar like a lion. _Damn, I'm tired…._

"Gaara bad! Make Kat sleepy!" Sasuke glared at the red head, who was under the table.

"No, Gaara just an insomniac, not bad." Kat explained.

"Nah uh, he bad!"

"Nu, me is not." Gaara yelled crawling from under the table, running over to Kat but gave Sakura a wide berth when she spoke and waved. Gaara still didn't like other people; if you weren't his Kat, then shut the fuck up. "I get no fucking love!" The pink hair girl whimpered.

Sadly the pinknett, was ignored as Gaara grabbed on to Kat trying to pull himself up while trying to drag Sasuke down. "Nu, my Kat, mine!" He whined. "Sasuke can't have mine!"

Gaara was very possessive of his Kat to all but Naruto, he liked Naru, but when it came to Sasuke, it was on like Donkey Kong, the two would fight, whine, hit and bite until naturally Kat ends up holding two very upset, and very tired toddlers…like now….

Sighing Kat moved Sasuke in her arms to make room for Gaara, as she picked up the naked boy, which of course didn't sit well with Sasuke who pushed Gaara in the face screaming "NO!" thus starting a fight in her arms. Ahhh…life was good wasn't it?

"Hey, hey ok both of you stop it!" She snapped loudly making the two pause; each having the other's hair in a fist, Gaara biting Sasuke's fingers as Sasuke tried to push Gaara away, while Gaara pushed Sasuke against his throat. Pulling the toddlers apart Kat hands Sasuke to Sakura much to his displeasure and she kept Gaara.

"Now listen you two, you can't be fighting all the time! You have to share Kat!" She tried to explain.

"Ga-Gaara no share Kat, he mean!" Sasuke shouts.

"Yes me no share my, MY, Kat." Gaara glared before turning and pushing his face into Kat's breasts.

"Big breasted hoe…"Sakura mutters glaring. "Why do they love you more?"

"Oh stop whining and get Sasuke in his pajamas, the other will be here soon."

"Bitch...OW HEY!" Sakura yells when a wooden block hits her in her face.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Tsh what are you my Pimp Daddy?" Kat threaten another block to the face if Saskura didn't shut her mouth, luckily the pink ninja took the hint.

...

It's been a month and about 2 weeks since the boys all turned into babies but that month felt like years, and they weren't any closer to how to turn them back; that was until one afternoon they stumbled upon it, it was such a simple thing that Kat wasn't sure how she didn't think to do that before, it was how the boys turned into babies in the first place.

Kat had somehow reversed their chakra flow then she had intervened with the fight between Gaara and Sasuke, by her being able to interact with soul she must had reversed the Soul's age while also reversing their chakra flow. Now as simple as it was it was hard to reverse the chakra flow back to normal, without wasting her own chakra supply and energy; the key thing was she had to reverse all the boys' chakra at the same time to work, if not it just a waste of time. So tonight that what the girls had planned, they wanted the boys back to normal, no more shitty diapers and whining and sleepless nights.

Kat looked at the small boy as he frowned and wiggled in her arms while she washed his hair, she had to admit she'll miss being able to talk to Gaara so easily, and for him to wanting to be with her, she knew it was the awe of a big sister, or mother, but still it was nice. She smirked, no worries though she'll be right here again one day, hehe but instead of baby Gaara, it will be her son heheh oh the naughty things she'll do to an older Gaara_. Damnit, why me and Ali couldn't be transported to Shippuden series instead of the beginning! _

"Yo Kat hurry it up will ya, everyone's here!" Mimi's thick accent echoed crossed the little apartment.

"I'm a coming!" She yelled back as she plucked Gaara out of the bath much to his relief. Drying and dressing the small boy he took off running down the hall. "Gaara slow down before you…ooo" She winces as she watched him run straight into a sand wall. Gaara had a bad habit with running into sand walls that would suddenly spring up from the ground.

Falling on his butt, he sat there for a second before letting out a loud cry as he turned around crawling into Kat's arms pushing his face into her breasts. "Aww there, there you see I told you not to run." She smiles trying not to laugh as everyone else was nearly busting a gut. "Shut the fuck up you guys it's not…that funny." She grins chucking a pillow at Tenten who was red in the face.

"Alright, alright ladies, naw y'all know how ah like a good laugh an all, but we got business to attend ta." Mimi smiles as she calms the girls from their laughter, while bouncing Shino in her hip, as he giggles holding up a large pair of sunglasses.

Nodding the girls all placed the boys in a circle, Kat giggled at Neji 's bright lime green night dress, while Tenten quickly took the last few blackmailing pictures. "Naw Kat and Ari gets here in the middle, Sakura and Ino here on that side, Hinata and Tenten, on the left side here, yes, and Temari you here and I'm going to be here." After every one was in position, they all looked to Katsumi and Ari.

"Ok ladies its just like before, your job is to make sure me and Ari don't run low on chakra, the first pair will be Tenten and Hinata, if you see me or Ari running low, just touch our shoulder and lend us some of your chakra, then it will be Ino and Sakura, before Temari and lastly Mimi. Now the only different is this time we won't stop when our chakra turns from blue to yellow, the last step is when the charka turns red, it's just like when we practiced on the frogs, just this time it will be harder ok?" Once everyone nodded and got ready Kat looked over at Ari.

"Ok then let's start." Ari mutters as she reached out pointing two fingers at Kat's hand while the free hand held two fingers in front of her, Kat copying her movements.

Chakra started to flow from Ari's fingers to Katsumi's buzzing like electricity, a blue halo formed around the two girls as thin chakra strings snaked out and connecting to the toddler boys bellybuttons, once the connection was complete the girls closed their eyes, as they began to rotate the two fingers held before in a counter clockwise motion.

Kat could feel the chakra being sucked from her body and into the boys, it felt as if she was slowly getting sleepy, her eyelids fluttered and the world beneath her felt wobbly, she snapped her eyes wide open when she knew she had almost fallen asleep, she could tell Ari was fighting the same battle, but they both knew they had to stay awake of all this would be for nothing!

"Kat…." Hearing her name she looked up at Ari but frown when her face was all blurry. "Kat…are you listening?" titling her head she blinked hard when Deidara stood before her.

He was leaning over with his hands on his hips one bright blue eye glaring down at her. "Were you even listening, yeah?" he growled.

Looking around Kat scratched her head, something didn't feel right and no it wasn't Dei fist bashing the top of her head. "Oniisan!" she yelled rubbing her head. "What's that for?"

"That's for not listening and whining!" He barked. "Now put the bra on! I'm not going to tell you again!"

"But I don't want to wear it!" She yelled back crossing her arms. Kat was nearing the age of 7 and was developing fast, and for unknown reasons Deidara was put in charge to make sure the girls wear their bras.

"I don't give a clay's rats ass, if you don't want to but you're going to!" He barked. "Now put it on!"

"But why? Why must I wear one?" That question seems to deflate his anger as he blushed.

"Uh, you see, um it's important to wear these things…..because...uh...um" Deidara stubble over his words, he really didn't want to explain this, he was lucky to have gotten away with the sex talk but this time there was no Hidan to pass this one off to.

"Why don't you wear one?"

"Because it only for girls."

"And your point is?"

"I'm NOT a girl!"

"Tsh could have fooled me."

Deidara's eye twitched.

"..."

"AHHHHHH!" Kat screamed as she turned and ran down the halls, Deidara ran after her throwing clay along the way.

"You fucking brat get your ass back here, yeah?"

"Like Hell, yeah?" she mocked giggling as she dodges another bomb, pissing off the blonde. "Careful there, it's hot you might get split ends or worst chip a nail!" she gasps holding a hand to her lips as she takes a side step and disappears into Shade. She loved her gift, no one could see her when she stepped into the Shade but she could see and hear all…

Speaking of which…Katsumi smirked as she watched Deidara storm around the hall screaming out for her to show herself, the others should be back soon, giving her enough time to hatch out her plan.

...

They were all drained, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori, even small Ari was tried, the only one that seem excited was Tobi, but Tobi's an idiotic dumbass so he doesn't count. They took little Ari out on her first mission to retrieve a scroll, things went well until Tobi tripped setting off an alarm, which in turned freak the hell out of Ari making her nearly raise half a grave yard of dead ninjas, so not only did they have to fight the guards but dead ones as well. Itachi was just glad Orochimaru wasn't on this mission; he already had a deep obsession with Ari and Kat.

Once they arrived in the main corridor, leading them to the living room like area, they began to unpack their weapons, uneaten food and other shit they had. Ari just threw herself on the couch and laid their face down.

"Oi! Kid gets the fuck up and help!" Hidan barked.

"Hidan…" Itachi mutters softly, looking over at the priest, his eyes already activated. He was not in the mood for Hidan's shit.

"You think you can punk my ass with your eyes, Mr. Herbal Essences!"

"At least he doesn't have oily hair like you!" Ari snorts as she sits up sticking out her tongue. "Go and TRESemme that oily shit with your Head and Shoulders looking ass."

Kisame was the first to burst out laughing, there was only a few things he liked in this world and one of them was a tired Ari, the girl only seem to ever show aggression when either she scared or tired and when she did, she was a pure bitch!

"Well look you grew some b-" Hidan was cut off when something hard slammed into his face. "Who the fuck, threw that?!"

"Oh I'm sorry Uncle Hidan I though you like balls to the face!" Ari snapped as she stood with clay balls in her hand ready to be to thrown.

"You little fucker!"

"Hidan, enough!" Kakuzu snapped. "You're arguing with a 7 year old. Grow up!"

Hidan grumbled under his breath as he sat down giving the girl and evil look when a very loud girlish scream, rang down the halls; the rogue ninja were all suddenly on high alert.

"W-was that Kat's scream?" Ari mutters lightly as Kisame stepped in front of her lightly as they all stared down the hall.

There weren't any strange chakra signatures that they could detect but that didn't mean it was safe.

"No, that sounded far too old to have been Katsumi's." Itachi mutters.

"Deidara's maybe?" Everyone paused for a second…

"Argh! You little twerp!" the girlish scream yelled again but this time it sounded closer.

"Haha, I didn't do anything!" Kat's voice rang out. "All I did was make sure every could see that you were a pussy! Hahaha get it?"

It wasn't long until the tiny blue hair child came running into the main living room and dash behind a stone column, her giggles never creasing when a half-naked blond ran out into the living room.

"Give me back my dick!" She snapped as she ran around column trying to catching the girl, both females oblivious to the others as they argued.

"Oh so that what you're all that limp twig?"

"I'm going to blow you up into tiny pieces and cook you as a stew, then feed you to Itachi, and when he says "mmm what's this!" I'm going to say….holy shit…." The female came to a dead halt, her breasts bouncing to a stop, the small tight bra struggled to keep the large breasts covered as the tight panties looked about to pop.

Ari frowned as she looked at the female, she had long blonde hair with one large blue looking doe eye stared up at them in shock, her hips were wide but her butt was flat she had a slim waist. Tilting her head to the side she smiles. "I always wanted a big sister."

Deidara eye twitched. "KATSUMI!"

* * *

Katsumi jerked awaked, with Mimi standing over her the other girls were looking weird off to the side as well as Ari, she looked worse for wear but she seemed fine. "The boys…"

Mimi shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see the boys playing still only toddlers. "Ii can't be…I was sure, it had to have worked!" Sitting up Kat groans lightly as she shook her head.

"Back to the drawing board, I guess." Tenten mutters lightly.

"The tournament is in less than three weeks, what's going to happen if they're not back by then?" Kat was freaking out she was running out of ideas, she was so sure this was going to work!

"We can't worry if we can't fix this when we'll just go to the Hokage." Sakura chirps in.

But Kat looked over at Ari, if they didn't get the boy back before the last test, it could really throw off the timeline here.

"Naw, naw everyone lets not get out knickers in a twists, we'll all go home and sleep and in ta morning we'll try again, yeah?" Mimi smooth over the girls' frantic attitudes as they all gather their assign babies.

"Hey Kat, wait up." Looking up, she notices Sakura jogging up to her with Sasuke in her arms.

"It's family night and my Mom was wonder if you could baby sit Hishro." She asked pointing to Sasuke. Since most girls had families they came up with a lie saying this was a mini mission to babysit until their next test, and of course all the parent fall for it.

"Yeah, yeah sure, not a problem." She murmurs, she was tired and stressed, things weren't working out and the girls were looking at her and Ari for answers. She was thankful that toddlers were just as tired as she was, meaning Sasuke and Gaara weren't going to fight.

Waving bye as Sakura left, Kat sigh what was she going to do? Looking down at Sasuke as he waved bye lazily his eyes half shut as he nodded off while standing, his head bobbing up and down to stay awake, then there was Gaara who was in her arms one hand tangled in her legs while the other played with her shirt.

What if she could never get them back, what if no one could, would she be able to take care of Sasuke, if Sakura parents said no! Then what would she tell the all parents! And what about Gaara what if his father takes him back then makes him into more of a weapon!

A slight snore snaps her out of her havoc thoughts, Sasuke had officially fallen asleep standing up, his arm still in the air as his hand was limp at the wrist, his head hanging back his mouth wide open, snoring slightly. As for Gaara when he was fighting the will of the sandman's power, but she was sure he would be gone by the time she lays them down.

"Come on boys, lets go night night." She murmurs was she bends down scooping up Sasuke.

With Sasuke on her right and Gaara on her left Kat laid in the bed staring at the ceiling, she was so sure she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep with all the thought in her head, but it wasn't even a minute later that she was asleep faster than you could say Shippuden.

...

'Wake up!' Katsumi was sudden slammed into consciousness, as her ninja scents started tingling; someone was in the room with her! Abruptly there was a bright flash that lit up behind her eyelids followed by giggles.

"Argh, Tenten!" Kat groan opening her eyes to see the weapon maiden smiling cheekily at her.

"Hehe blackmail!" She giggles wiggling her camera.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten just grinned wider as Kat tried to get up but found herself stuck. "The fuck?"

Looking down she frowned seeing a mass of crimson, looking up back at Tenten rising a brow there was nothing out of the ordinary, Gaara was sleep; but Tenten just kept grinning and giggling. Hearing a slight snore, that belonged to Sasuke, which was followed by a groan as an arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer while a head dug into her back as if someone was snuggling her.

It was then that it all clicked, it worked, last night's plan worked! Looking down at Gaara, her eyes meet teal one but this time it wasn't the big childlike eyes filled with awe but eyes that were calm and guarded….and between her breasts, taking in her position that she, Gaara and Sasuke was in she blushed madly.

Gaara's face was pushed between her breasts only his eyes were visible while one leg was thrown over her hip and both of his hands gripping her ass! Sasuke on the other hand was behind her his face digging into her back, one of his hands gripping her bottom breasts as the other one was on top of her waist and halfway inside her shorts, while one of his legs were between the both of hers.

Looking back down at Gaara, their eyes meet before he was gone in a swirl of sand as Tenten giggles. "Blackmail…though hehe… I wonder what Sasuke's dreaming about."

"Why wou-…" Kat's eyes widen as she follow Tenten's gaze to her hip, and there it was bright as day was a…

"BONER! AHHHH" Kat screamed as she lurched away from Sasuke forcing the boy to jerk awake. "You PREVERT!" Grabbing a pillow Kat swung so hard hitting Sasuke with such force that he flew off the bed.

"The fuck Kat!" He yelled holding his face as he stood up, Tenten took another picture.

Katsumi blushed hard as he stood before her, she couldn't take her eyes off his…midsection. Frowning Sasuke looked down and blushed slightly before grabbing a pillow and covered his hips. "You know it's a normal thing for guys…plus it's not like you haven't seen it before…." _Oh Shit wrong thing to say!_ "Now, now Katsumi!"

"You pig! I don't care if I seen it a million and one fucking times, I'm going to kill you!" She roar as she hits him, repeatedly with her pillow as Tenten flashed away on her camera.

"Blackmail, Blackmail, Blackmail!" She sang a she snapped her pictures _'Ahhh yes, it seem like we're back in business.'_

"Tenten! Give me all those fucking PICTURES!" Neji yells loudly.

"Awww but you were such a cute girl!" She whined as she ran away.

"TENTEN!"

* * *

And ok there you go folks! Love it hateit, tell me! I need to know, how else would I get better?

All so I'll send a Naked Gaara to who ever can find and name the movie quote I used haha!

Read. Review, Rejoice!


	22. Water Party

I haven't given up on this story! I just needed to figure out the order I needed things, so the next chapter will be the fights!

So without further ado here's chapter 22!

Oh and can you find the movie reference?

Disclaimer: Me own Naruto? I know think NOT!

* * *

Ch.22 Water Party

"Kick, kick your feet, Ari." Konan chuckles as she watched her little blonde child kick and splash about the water, learning to swim; tugging Ari along the water, she looked over at Katsumi hiding behind Orochimaru's legs. "Come on Kat get in the water."

The blue child shook her head furiously.

"Why not?" She asked pulling Ari up on her hip. "I'm sure Orochimaru won't let you drown." She coaxed.

"You gotta learn to swim, at some point, Kitten." Oro smooth voice smiled down at the girl.

"No, no…" Kat whined pushing her face into the Snake's nin legs. "I want bubbles and Ita!"

Konan sighs, "Kisame and Itachi won't be back until later. Don't you want to show Itachi that you learned to swim?"

She nods eagerly, candy blue hair whipping up and down. Slowly making her way to the edge of the water, the 4 year old tugged at her dark blue tutu like one-piece, as she eyed the water.

"Momma…is you sure this water is sanitary?" Kat yelled as she poked the water with her toe. "It looks ques-tion-able to me!" she whines dancing in place her bottom lip poking out.

"Katsumi the water's clean, now come on in you go!" Her momma chuckles as she waved her over.

Kat puffed out her cheeks crossing her arms the best she could with the arm floaties. This was serious, Ita told her to be a good girl and to stay clean! What if the water wasn't clean and he came back and got mad! Then she wouldn't have been a good girl! Katsumi was a good girl for Ita!

It took Kat a second to realize that she was in the air, but it all came together when she saw the water, giving her just enough time to let out a scream as she went under.

Water quickly filled her lungs…

"Ack!" Katsumi coughed and flung her arms about as she was slashed with water. "Naruto, you, you fucker!" She coughed and wheezed as she wiped her face.

The blonde giggled and pointed at her before bursting out into laughter. "You should have seen you face haha."

"Now that's, what you gon an get fer zonin out like that." Mimi huffed, amusement written all over her face.

That's right…they were at the lake…Naruto bitched and whined about wanting to show them he could be Jesus. Squeezing out her hair she glared, at the soaking wet blonde, only two weeks had passed since the boys returned back to normal….well as normal as pre-teen ninja get; and it was like the time wiz by in hyper-speed, trying hard to catch back up to its timeline before the final test.

She hardly saw any of her friends, Ari didn't count, but Mimi and everyone else were busy in trying to catch up with training….she missed her tiny Gaara….

"Yeah, well fuck you too." She flicked the two off. "I came here to see something cool not Naruto trying to drown himself." She mutters.

"Must you cruse all the time?" Ari sighs from her spot in the shade under a tree, her legs curled in next to her as she idly played with her long blond locks.

Frowning Kat picked up a rock and through it at Ari's face, successfully whacking her in her forehead.

"Eh! What the frick Katsumi!" The heterochromia nin yelled rubbing her head.

"Now why did ya gon an do that fer?" Mimi hissed rushing over to her teammate.

"She looked pretty….." Kat responded.

"Well, geez, thanks a lot Kat!"

"That's what I'm here for" She beams.

"No, you are here for me, to watch meh!" Naruto pouted.

"No, I came to watch be you be Jesus! Not drown yourself!" Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Who's trying to be Jesus?"

The four pre-teen looked over to see Sakura and Ino making their way over to them.

"Naruto." Mimi, Ari and Kat pointed.

"Stupid Naruto you can't be Jesus!" Sakura howled before whacking him. Kat actually flinched at impacted before shrugging, she gotten use to Sakura manly abuse to Naruto.

"Only the dope would try to be Jesus…"

"Ah fuck, here comes Judas." Kat groans.

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura yell excitedly, causing Kat's head to ache.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto retorts back as he finally pulls himself out of the lake only to get pushed back in by Judas.

Sasuke came to stand by Katsumi, making the girl take a large step to the left. "So what brings you all here?" Ari asked as she got up and stepped between her and Sasuke.

See this is why they were best friends!

"Bored." Ino and Sakura mutters.

"I wanted to show Kat something." Sasuke steps around the Ari blockade, making bluenette gag.

"Ah, sorry I cant right now." She laughs nervously when he looks at her expectantly.

"Why not?"

"Uh…" She looked around quickly, Mimi and Ari both had the 'you're on your own' look, and then just like a miracle Jesus appeared out and on top of the water! Naruto walked over the water covered in green slimly algae, looking like a green bearded miracle!

"I…uh…I'm Paul! And like the bible Jesus taught Paul to walk on water so…bye!" Kat smiles as see ran.

"While ya're at it, ask Jesus to baptize ya!" Mimi laughs.

"That's not enough lake water to clean that soul." Ari snickers behind her hand when Kat turned and glared at her.

"Come child, and let me wash away your sins." Naruto faked a deep wise voice, as he reached for Kat's hand.

"You're going to need an ocean, for that one!"

"Can it Ari!"

"That was Sasuke!" Sakura laughs.

"Oh, was it now!" Kat turned around completely hands on her hips, looking up at the grass mound that held her friends. "You got jokes now?"

Sasuke smirks as he crossed his arms. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Bring it on Judas, bring it on!" Kat instigated, it didn't take much to get Sasuke to swagger his way over to her; just when he was about to open his mouth he was interrupted by another voice.

"Who's bringing what on?"

Leaning to the side Kat's eyes lit up as she saw the sand sibs making their way into the training grounds…and yes Gaara was with them.

"Ehhhh, my favorite people!" Kat squeals as she rudely shoved Sasuke to the side and bounding her way up the hill, the sound of water splashing never register in her mind as she flung herself into Temari's arms.

Yeah thought she was going to through herself into Gaara's arms? Tsh, Kat wasn't stupid, if she wanted her hug to last she needed to make her love know to everyone else before glomping him!

Reverse psychology Bitches!

"I missed you guy so...so much!" she cried tears running rivers down her cheeks as Kankuro awkwardly patted her head when she hugged him.

"I guess were just chop fucking liver!" Tenten shouted throwing up her hands.

"Tenten?" Kat looked next to Temari to see the rest of the group lounging around. "When in Sasuke's ear hair did you get here?"

"I don't have ear hair!"

"I never said that!"

"The fuck? Yes you did!" he yelled as he sloshed his way out of the lake.

"Gosh damnit Sasuke, I did not! Jeez clean out your ear hairs…" She mutters.

"Oh, How I have missed you!" Tenten sighs hugged the blue idiot.

"Hmm, I guess since everyone…lets go swimming!" Kat hollers as she tossed off her jacket making Mimi scream as all the boys crane their necks to get a glimpse of Kat's chest.

"Modesty!" Mimi yells as she pushed Kat's jacket over her chest.

"Uh…actually for once I have on a top…"

The redheaded girl raised a brow as she peeks under the jacket, and sure enough Kat had on a bikini top. "Why didn't ya get a bigger size?"

"That's the biggest they had!" she whines.

"It covers nothing!" Mimi hissed before whipping her head around to glare at the boy as she all jerked backward looking away, innocently, well except Gaara and Naruto. Naruto was too naïve to be into looking and Gaara…like really, who was going to tell him no?

"It covers enough!" Kat moves away while dropping her skirt much to Mimi's dismay.

"Oh have mercy on me." Kankuro groans as he and every other boy eyes up Kats's body.

"Take it all in boys." Kat winks as she posed with her hands on her knees. "This is only a glimpse of heaven!"

Kats bikini was white with blue strips; the top looked like it was two sizes too small, only a hand full of her breasts, while her bottoms look too low and very tight.

"You leave nothing to the imagination." Temari shakes her head.

"Tsh, please I am the wishes and dreams they can't have haha!" Kat laughs before getting whack by Mimi.

"Whore." She yelled before whacking her teammate again.

"Hey don't be jealous that you can only smuggle raisin." Katsumi laughs as she patted Mimi's flat breasts.

"Why ya…come back here!"

"Ahhh Jesus save me!" Kat laughs as she jumps into the lake.

"When I'm through with ya, ya're going ta need more then Jesus!" Mimi roars as she tossed her clothes to the side leaving her in a cute white tube top bikini, jumping in after the bluenette.

"Water party!" Ino yells as she too tosses off her clothes rivaling a blue bikini with purple straps, she grabs Sakura's hand as the girl wiggles out her dress to show a red skirted outfit.

"Hehe lets go…Sasuke!" the girls yelled as they grabbed onto cockatoo.

"Let me with sunblock!"

"No, help me first."

"Back off Ino pig!"

"Sakura, Ino let go!" He growled but went unheard at the girls fought. "The fuck no one ever listens to meh!"

"I'll help you!"

"Go fuck yourself Naruto!"

"You just refused Jesus's help!" Kat walked over to them, nursing a large lump on her head. "No wonder you need help."

Sasuke shoved off the girls and quickly shoved Naruto into their arms; the poor blonde never stood a chance.

"He's going to feel that in the morning." Kat laughs and Ino and Sakura gang up on the fox.

"Its Naruto, he'll be ok." Shaking her head she winces, hissing about the lump. "Then don't antagonize her."

"Oh, that rich coming from you!"

"Here, let me see."

"No, I'm fine! Ow!" She whines as he pulled her head down to get a closer look at the lump.

"Its not that bad."

"Oh thanks Doctor Genius!" she snorts.

"At least she kept her gloves on." He smiles.

"Yeah, yeah….so what it was that you wanted to show me?" she asked as she leans back on her hands. "Yo eyes up here!" she snapped when his eyes slipped down to her chest.

"Then cover up!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to take extreme measures." His sharingan became active as he leaned in close.

"Prev!" she laughs shoving at him, trying to fight back the blush. _Like hell that ain't happen again!_ "So this thing you have to show me, it has to do with the sharingan club?"

"Sharingan Club?" He parroted. "What?"

"Don't play dumb….or sorry I forgot you are."

"Katsumi."

"Fine, fine, we all know you and Kakashi sensei have been ditching everyone. It's one of three things." She held up three fingers

"Yeah and what are those?" he asked as he kicks off his shoes.

"One, its Sharingan only training and everyone else can suck it." She dropped one finger. "Two, he's teaching you something that apparently only you can learn…bastards." Dropping the other finger, leaving her middle one; she flicked him off. "Or three, he's filling your two holes."

"Filling my two…. What?" Sasuke blinked.

"Hmm yeah, thought so…I always knew you liked it from behind."

Sasuke glared before hitting her lump on the head with his palm. "I'm not gay!"

"Ehhh Sasuke!" She whines. "How was I supposed to know you been running of with him." She wiggled her eyebrows, and quickly dodged his next blow to her head. "So are you going to get in the water or what?" she asked giggling.

"Tsh, you just wanna see the water roll off my sexy body."

"Ok eww, see that's where I leave." But before she could leave Sasuke grabbed her tossing her over his shoulder as he run to the water dock.

"Lesson One!" He chuckles. "A chicken, that's me obviously and a Kitten, you, are walking next to a lake" Sasuke toss Kat back over his shoulder, holding her bridle style above the water.

"Don't you dare? I JUST FINISHED DRYING!"

He smirks, "the chicken then pushing the Kitten into the water." He dropped her. When she came back up for air everyone was laughing. "What's the moral of this story?"

"The chicken is an ass!"

"No, it's quite simple Kat; A wet pussy makes a happy cock." He grins widely as her jaw drops.

_No he didn't!_

"Pervert!" She screamed pointing to him. "You're an actual prev!"

"Don't question my sexually again, or I just might have to show you." His annoying Uchiha arrogance came to play as he turned around waving as he retrieved his shoes.

"Ahh is anyone else hearing this?" she yelled but everyone else went back to playing or lounging about. Pouting she hops on to the dock ringing out her hair, looking around her eyes landed on Gaara as he stood near the edge of the trees as far away from the water as he could get.

"Time to work my Mary Sue Magic!" she grins evilly. "Mission, get Gaara to swim or at least wet!"

Skipping over to him she smiles widely. "Gaara!" She sang happily as her arms flew around him pulling him close to her body; his crossed arms here blocking body to body contact but Kat was still happy, that she was touching him!

_I won't ever get use to this, actually being able to touch him!_

Slowly she felt his arms move to his side, before his fingertips slowly met the skin of her upper back.

_Ahhhhh Gaara hugged me! Ok it was like a full out hug but he's touching me because he wants to! Ehhhh fan-girl override!_

"Im going to have your babies."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kat sprang away from him her blush dark across her cheeks. "Ahem….so how you been? Get a lot of training in?" she plopped down next to his feet.

Smoother then her, plop to the ground Gaara join her. "My lust for blood has been sedated for now." He murmurs.

_And my lust for your body has heighten...ahhh I sound like Orochimaru!_

"You gotta learn to control that." She sighs.

He looked at her but said nothing.

_Hmmm now its time! Mary Sue Prowers Active!_

"I…I missed you," she blushed as she bumps her shoulder with his.

He grunts.

"Oh come on now, I thought we were pass the silent talking." She pouted but her smile broke through. "Come, didja miss me? Didja? Didja?"

"I missed the inaudible noise you could bring from Shakuku."

She poked him with each 'didja' which earned her a shove. "Yay he missed me!" she hugged his arm close to her breasts, and if she wasn't so busy hugging him she would have notice the blush across his cheeks, or how his eyes dropped to her breasts...often…

"I certainly didn't miss the noise you made!" he grumbles yet never made a move to remover her from his arm.

"Why don't I believe you hmm?" she giggles.

"Because you are daft."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." She mutters. "No matter I shall wash it that snotty attitude away!" She grasps his hand in hers while she stood but was yanked to a stop, when Gaara made no move to follow.

"Hn." He took his hand from hers.

"Oh don't be a sour pus, you can swim can't you?"

His eyes narrowed but other than that, he did not move.

"You know we got a problem when I can understand what your glares mean…" she murmurs. His posture was lax, as much as a ninja gets anyways, and his arms uncrossed. "So you can swim, that's good to know, so why the hold up?"

His glared darken and his arms crossed.

She sighs, he doesn't trust anyone else. "Well it can go both ways Gaara."

He closed his eyes, _ah right…he did try once, right before his uncle tried to kill him…forgot, what kind of fan-girl am I._

"Ok, ok fine just come closer, I want Naruto to teach me to walk on water." She smiles nodding her head over to the blonde, before slowly turning and going off to meet the Uzumaki.

Hearing shuffling come from behind her, she smiles, _score!_ Once she made it to the dock's edge she look back to see Gaara was a few from where the dock started, _close enough._

"Oi Naruto!" she called. "You still up for teaching me?"

"Yeah!" his voice echoed.

"You really are going to let the idiot teach you?"

"Are going to shut that fat mouth, or am I going to make you?" Sakura glared back at her but kept her mouth closed.

"Don't worry Kat, I'll be the best teacher believe it!"

"Damnit Naruto! That's not funny!" Kat yelled when she come up from the water.

It was nearing midday and she still hadn't Learning to walk on water, most of everyone was either sitting or watching or had left to go home. Much to her enjoyment Gaara was still there…well so here his siblings but still yay!

"That was too much charka that time." He chuckles.

"But you just finished telling, I had put to little!" she barked.

"Yeah, I know." He reached out to help her out the water and onto the dock. "Like I said it's just like when we climb the trees, too much and you break the bark and fall, or too little you'll just fall."

Kat sighs but she smiles, Naruto wasn't that bad of a teacher, yeah he didn't know some correct terms or how to explain something good enough, but never one had he gotten mad or called her stupid, like most of her friends would have. Though he may never be patient with himself Naruto shown extreme patients with her, doing his best to explain or re-explain anything.

"What Naruto, is forgetting to say is that, the exact amount of Chakra you need to produce is different than when on a solid surface, like a tree, the amount may be different from time to time." Sakura explained quickly, like it was something she was trying to hold in but failed.

"Yeah, yeah that's it!" Naruto pointed at Sakura nodding the whole time. "Thanks Sakura!"

"So, I just gotta know when to use more and when to use less?" Kat whined. "Argh this is so hard!"

With this new knowledge Kat tried again….and failed, but not one to give in so easily she tried for another six times before she got it!

The feeling was surreal, the closest thing she could descried the feeling too was, like standing on a glass surface, feeling the breeze of the wind beneath your feet, the feeling of will I fall through was the same, that little voice in the back of your head telling you to be careful.

"Ah-ha!" She yelled as she wobbled unsteadily.

"No, no you're not done yet," Temari laughs. "You gotta walk!"

"Oh poo, Temari!" Shrugging her shoulders and wiggling out the nerves in her fingers. Kat takes a breath, _I can do this! Just focus, baby steps._

Several times one foot went through the water but the other was able to stay afloat, how? She was unsure but hey as long she stayed upside she was good! It was about seven steps in that she had yet to lose her balance or have one foot sink. Looking back she saw Ari clapping happily and everyone else just smiling, Naruto's smile was the biggest.

With a hop, skip and a jump, Katsumi was still above water, she knew she had master the walk on water technique! Pivoting around, she threw her arms up and cheered as everyone clapped or booed if they lost their bet, but all in good fun.

"I not sure about y'all but ah am very hungry! Let's get some chow!" Mimi smiles, everyone agreed and much to Naruto's delight Ari and Mimi decide to pay of his dinner.

Skipping her way towards the shore, Kat gave a loud yelp as she once again felt through the water, laughter was the last thing she heard before she went under, but the sharp pain that shot down the base of her skull and along her spine was no laughing matter.

When she broke through the surface again, Kat took a large breath as she splash about, "Momma!" she cried, when she had hit the water she unfortunately hit it at an angle causing her floaties to slip off her arms.

"Orochimaru!" Konan hissed as she pushed Ari onto her back as she swam towards the child, just when she was about to reach out to grab her Konan jerked back in shock.

Katsumi still in tears and crying loudly was, _standing_ above the water! Her cries were loud, letting the area know she was scared and distraught, as she wipe her eye, she notice that the child's normally big candy blue eyes were now a vivid purple and the water by her feet was freezing over.

Looking passed her Momma Kat scream grew louder and she cried walking towards the shore, to terrify to notice the ice under her feet as she made her way over to Itachi, it was when she was in his arms did her cries end and her eyes filter back to blue.

"Some kids just need to be thrown in, before they learn." The Snake licked his lips lightly his eyes never leaving the trail of thick ice.

Katsumi sniffled as she hear her momma yell and say 'no, no' words at Orochimaru, but the child could care less she was tired and her Ita was back. Reached up she grabbed a lock of his hair tugged at it, "Ita, c-can we go home now?...I miss Suesake…" she whimpers.

She didn't get a response, but that was ok she was sleep within minutes.

_Air…air…damnit I need air!_ Katsumi chocked as she woke up, the pain in her back was still there but thankfully it was lessening, _argh these visions like things really need to pick a better time, and if not well it would be nice to REMEMBER them!_

_Air!_ Her body screamed at her for oxygen as she reached up her hands to swim up only to have the pain in her spine to tighten cause a large puff of the little air she had left to bubble up before her.

_Breathe!_

_Air!_

Her mind and body was beginning to panic as she tried to swim against the pain, but she was getting nowhere, as she kicked her legs once more she found out the problem, something was tangled on her right ankle.

Swiftly she reached down, looping her hands around the substance to find, the things was thick, smooth to the touch, and very much alive!

The white snake tighten its hold on her ankle as it pulled her further into the depths of the lake, the pressure was building against her chest as her body, went into shock of no oxygen to her lungs; it wasn't long after that, that her body finally gave up moving and she was suspended in the vast void of navy blue.

Slowly making its way further up her leg the great large snake finally came to rest at her hip, her whole right leg covered with its body; feeling light brushes against the bottom of her foot brought her back to awareness, the feeling felt like someone's fingers tips and as she moved her eyes downward she saw a pale white hand reach up for her.

Kat's heart leaped with fright as Orochimaru's face appeared, his smirking face staring up at her with hungry eyes, as his hair floated around him like a black mass, but that smirking face quickly became sour when she felt a strong tight grip roughly snatch at her wrist, yanking her up.

Tightening its hold the snake began to pull harder on her leg, forcing her and her rescuer further into the waters depths, as they both pulled and tugged at her body, like some game of tug-a-war. It was when Kat felt something snap or more like multiple snaps, that she saw a foot slam into the face of the snake repeatedly yanking her upward at the same time, until her leg was free!

Swiftly an arm warped around her waist as they swam upward, she finally had lost consciousness.

"Kat, Kat?"

Someone was yelling…

"Come on wake up Kat!"

And now they were patting her cheek…

"Damnit, Katsumi wake the fuck up!"

"If you fucking slap me, I'm shoving my foot down your throat…." Katsumi croaked as she slowly opens her eyes.

Sasuke was leaning over her, his eyes wide with worry, yet he was dry… "Please tell me that, I don't have chickenitis or mad chicken dieses, I didn't get this year's vaccine." She murmurs softly.

Chuckling Ari leans over and sweeping the hair out of Kat's face. "No, no kiss of life for you."

"She may not have needed CPR but she still needs a hospital! Her wrist and leg looks broken!" Sakura nags.

She was quickly scooped up by Sasuke, as he and her team made a quick dash out of the training grounds. Laying her head on his shoulder, she watched as Gaara made his way in the opposite direction…his clothes and hair dripping wet.

_Well, not the way I wanted but…Mission accomplished!_ Katsumi smiles as she closed her eyes. _Damn does this mean I'm out of the tournament?_

* * *

And ok there you go folks! Love it hate it, tell me! I need to know, how else would I get better? please tell me!

Read. Review, Rejoice!


	23. Musically challenged

Disclaimer: ME own No Naruto

Waahhh I'm sorry that its so late! I had so many things happen that I'm so surprised I got this out I really don't like it but eh it'll do!

((**Song**! _Talking through the song_ , **_singing in unison_** ))

* * *

Ch. 23 Musically challenged

Katsumi sat in the hospital looking out the window; _I hate hospitals!_ Pursing her lips tightly a since of déjà breezed over her, last time she was her it was for the same right leg broken in 8 different place, with pieces tearing through her skin….yeah glad that part was over. Flopping back on the bed, Katsumi sighed, now she was back with a similar injury, only this time the break is all the way up to her hip, and to top the cake her left wrist was broken as well.

"And what is that suppose to mean!"

"Ma'am please calm down."

"Calm down? My students in the hospital with incompetent doctors and nurses saying that her leg might never, be the same again?" Anko hissed.

"With so many breaks and tears to the muscles, her leg will be fragile, she'll be able to use it but her speed will be reduce significantly, with her hip damage as well any intensive activity will hinder her, walking even might be painful. I'm sorry it's all we can do, her wrist will heal fine, just with little pains here and there throughout life...again I'm sorry."

"Damnit!"

Kat listened to the stream of curse words from her sensei, the argument with the nurses and doctors was something she gotten use to, if it wasn't Anko-sensei then it was Sasuke each upset over her injury. She on the other hand accepted the fact…just not the pain.

Wincing she rubbed her thigh with a huff, apparently the last exam was pushed back in hopes for her to have been able to recover, but not that it was clear that she was a lost they were schedule to start the day after tomorrow. _Oh the joy._

Hearing the door open Kat perked up only to be saddened when a nurse walked in with a fake happy smile. _At least it isn't the bitch from last time…._

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she went about checking charts and changing the bandages.

"Fine, I guess, there's still a lingering pain." Kat mutters.

"Ah, will I have something for that and it will make you sleepy at first but once it's in your system continuously you should be fine." She hums as she shakes the pill bottle before handing her three.

"Whoa, why am I taking so many?"

"Bad break and we're not healing just your leg but your wrist as well." Handing her a paper cup filled with water.

"Well damn…" huffing she tossed back the pills and chugged the water before laying back just ask Anko-sensei walked in gracing the nurse with a glare.

"Hey kid." The older woman greeted tiredly, patting Kat on her head.

"Hey Sensei," she smiles pulling Anko's hand from her head. "How was today's vocal lashing?"

A weak smile was given but nothing reached her eyes. "I promise I'll find way to heal your leg."

Katsumi smiled at her sensei, finally feeling the pain ease away from her bones and muscles while the sleep crept in. She knew Anko was feeling this was somehow her fault; it was her teacher, Orochimaru that had landed her in this mess in the first place. That and well apparently she has taken the spot of Lee, since he was turned into a baby his injuries were healed and now none existence, how else were they suppose to get Tsunade to come to the village...well to become Hogkage, but that's besides the point!

"Its fine, Sensei, really my leg isn't all useless." She yawns loudly sinking further into her covers.

Chuckling Anko got up and flicked Katsumi head softly. "Get some sleep kid; I'll try to get you out soon."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! I wanna get out!"

"Kat stop yellin!"

"But I wanna go outside! I wanna play with other kids!"

Katsumi whined as she threw herself to the floor with a pout, Ari blinked and smoothed her friend's hair out her face.

"I know me too, but mama said we can't!"

"Buuuuut whyyyyyy!" she whined kicking her feet and hands just as their mama walked into the room.

Konan looked down at her blue hair child throwing a tantrum then over to her blonde one that gave a sheepish shy smile. Sighing she walked over to her problem child, she loved her kitty Kat she really did but could she have just one day, no a week without any tantrums, crying fit, yelling the works. Who knew being a mother was so challenging, learning from sensei Jiraiya and being a ninja was a hell of a lot easier!

Picking up the temperamental child, Konan sat the child on her feet before fixing the rats nest the pigtails developed into. Yet she couldn't comprehend the pain she felt if something ever happen to her children, the anger she felt brewing just at the thought of someone hurting them...yes being a ninja was far easier.

**"You want to go outside Oh Why, Katsumi?"**

The 6 year frowned up at her mother as she sang and fixed her hair.

**"Look at you, as fragile as a flower still a little sapling, just a sprout, you know why we stay in this _hideout_**"

**"I know ****but**" Kat tried but was interrupted.

**"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear" **

Being twirled around quickly Kat blinked looking up at her mama's sad face.

**"Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. soon, but not yet"**

**"But,"** she tried again.

**"Shh, trust me, pet"** Konan placed her finger on Kat's lips. **"Mother knows best"**

**"Mother knows best listen to your mother it's a scary world out there"** The kunoichi pulled her daughter close.

**"Mother knows best one way or another something will go wrong, I swear"** She force the blue hair child into her sister, the two tumbling to the ground.  
**  
"Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand cannibals and snakes, the plague"**

**"No"** Ari squealed moving behind.

**"Yes,"**

_"But, that sounds a lot like our uncles!"  
_  
**"Also large bugs, Men with pointy teeth"**

_"But Kisame!"_

**"Stop, no more, you'll just upset me"** Konan wailed.

**"Mother's right here, Mother will protect you" **She hugged the two girls.

**"Darlings, here's what I suggest, skip the drama stay with mama,"** She squeezed them tightly. **"Mother knows best"**

**"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino"** Konan sniffles walking away from the girls. **"Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you" **she whipped away a stray tear.

**"Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it let me die alone here,"** She flung herself on the couch** "be my guest when it's too late, you'll see, just wait ****Mother knows best take it from your mumsy on your own, you won't survive**" she waved her hand at them.

**"Sloppy, under-dressed, immature, clumsy, please, they'll eat you up alive"** She pointed to Kat hopping up.

_"Hey!"_

**"Gullible, naïve, positively grubby ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague"** She patted a teary Ari.

**"Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby"** She poked kat's belly **"I'm just saying 'cause I wove you"** Konan squished the child's cheeks.

**"Mother understands Mother's here to help you all I have is one request"** she yelled holding up one finger.

**_"Katsumi, Ari?"_**

**"Yes?"** they chorused.

**"Don't ever ask to leave this hideout again"**

Sighing sadly the girls nodded. **"Yes, mother"**

**"Oh, I love you very much, dears"** She hugged her daughter close.

**"We love you more."**

**"I love you most, hmm"** she smiles kneeling down to their level.

**"Don't forget it, you'll regret it"** She smiles popping their noses playfully. **"Mother knows best."**

* * *

"Ah know what best fer meh!"

"Aw come on, it's cute!"

"Nah…it's annoying!"

"Ooo, someone in denial." Came a snigger.

"Naw, ah ain't in naw denial!" Mimi huffed as Kat groggily woke up to see, Tenten, Ari, Ino and of course Mimi crowding her bed.

"What are you arguing about so loudly for?" She glared sleepily as the girls smiled at her.

"Glade you see you awake!" Tenten greets.

"Yeah same here I had the most weirdest dream ever, Ari."

"That's nice and all Kat but Mimi gotten another love note!" Ino squeals snatching the paper from the redhead.

"Hey!"

"It's says: Your amazing the way you are, I can't think but only feel amazed when I'm near you. Your beautiful eyes and soft hair it make it so hard not to stare I love your smile and rosy cheeks there so soft to the touch and so very sweet I love to stare into your soft white eyes. I think about you all the time. I wish you were mine…I love your shy smile and your giggle and laugh. I fell in love with that. When I hear you talk I fell in love with your voice. It was calming and sweet to listen to. I guess I feel in love with you. I just wish you were mine…" Ino squeals and sighs holding the paper to her chest. "He sounds so romantic."

"Then ya can have him." Mimi hissed snatching the poem back.

"Oh come off it Mimi just admit it!" Ari giggles.

Kat smiled over at her white eyed friend, this conversation normal to her ears, but the soft music that began to play background wasn't, and it….it sounded familiar!

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgment Ah guess Ah've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that**!" Mimi sang as she glared at the group of girls.

Rolling their eyes Ino, Tenten and Ari sang back. "**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!"**

_"Ok what the hell is this?"_ Kat yelled but was ignored.

"**No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no!"** Mimi waved off her friends.

**"You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh!"** The three singing swung their hips in unison placing their hands over their hearts.

"**It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love!" **Mimi turned her back to the girls.** " I thought my heart had learned its lesson…It feels so good then you start out, My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out…Ohhhh!"** She sighs gripping her heart walking away.

**"You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling ,Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad!"** Ino and the girls jabbed their fingers in Mimi's direction.

_"Ok Hello are y'all listening to meh!"_ Kat waved her hands in front of Ari's and Tenten's face but it was like she wasn't there!

**"Whoa: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no!"** Mimi walked over to the window glaring out.

**"Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love!"** they followed her trying to get her to look at the paper.

_"You guys, hey nurse! Nurse, do you see this?"_ she asked a passing woman, pointing at her friends, the lady just frowned and walked off.

**"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love."** Mimi sighed sinking into a chair.

**"You're doin flips read our lips You're in love!"** Tenten shoved the paper in Mimi's face.

**"You're way off base I won't say it! _Get off_ my case I won't say it!"** She snapped slapping the paper away and shoving through the girls storming away sitting at the end of Kat's bed, who was pouting at being ignored.

**"Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love!"** Ari smiles as she slipped the paper on the bed underneath Mimi's hands.

Gripping the letter softly she sighed. "**Ohhhh…At least out loud,"** she smiles secretly, holding the paper to her chest. **"I won't say I'm in love."**

**"Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh…"**Ino, Ari, and Tenten sighed happily sinking on the bed.

"Are we done now? You little fucks going to pay attention to me now?" Kat grumbled glaring at the love struck Mimi and happy ditzy trio.

"Da fuck, your problem?" Tenten snapped.

"My problem! You three lil hoes and that whore Mimi were singing, dancing and shit!" Kat yelled back.

"Singing?" Ari mutters.

"Dancing?" Ino looked at Tenten.

"Hmm, I thinking about we had enough painkillers for today." Tenten clicked her tongue taking the pill bottle.

"Hands off the meds bitch!" Kat lunged the best she could without agitating her hip and leg, beating Tenten with her casted left arm.

"Ahh you fucking druggy! Let go of meh hair!" the two fought and screamed being ignored by the other three as Sakura came bursting into the room.

"I'm poisonous!" She shrieked.

Everyone in the room froze before taking a large step back; expect Kat she was stuck in the bed, so she just scooted over to the edge.

"Annnd how did this happen?"

"How are you still alive?"

"How is that bad thing?"

"Why should I care?"

The girls looked over at Katsumi with a glare. "What?" She blinked.

Rolling her eyes Sakura looked at the other four girls for comfort. "I was looking for Sasuke when out of nowhere this jutsu hit me—

"Hahaha…OW! Shit Tenten you man!" Rubbing the back of her head, the injury patient pouted.

The pinknette sent one more glare to Katsumi before continuing. "Anyways! Like I was saying, the jutsu was flawed and instead of killing me, which was kinda, a good thing, it made my skin poisonous to the touch!" She wiled rushing forward for a hug but was dodged effectible.

"Whoa, there nelly, ya gotta be care!" Mimi gasps. "Didn't ya just say yar poisonous!"

"But I need a hug!"

"How about we wrap you in a blanket then hug you?" Ari suggested.

"But that's not the same." Sakura whimpers.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." Katsumi sniggers lightly only to be hit again, but before either could retort, the doors to the room burst open, once again, and a nurse came backing in with another patient to join Katsumi.

"Oh, look another person to join me in my cell…I mean room." She smiles. "Who's the lucky victim, ahem, patient."

"I do believe his name is Uchiha Sasuke, you know each yes?" The nurse smiles kindly as she rolled an unconscious cockatoo to his spot in the room, before picking him up and placing him in the bed across from Kat.

"Nope sorry come again, return to sender! Avoid transaction!" Kat waved her hand in a 'X' motion. "I didn't get this year's vaccine for emoitis."

"What happened to him?" Sakura screeched rushing over him.

"Nothing much dear just, chakra exhaustion and a mild third degree electronic burn," She smiles. "Nothing a little sleep and chakra pills can't handle."

"An electronic burn, how did he get that?" Sakura asked as she fussed over Sasuke.

"I'm sorry that was asked to remain confidential."

Whipping around the petit ninja looked to Kat. "You have to tell him to slow it down Kat, he'll only listens to you! This is his fifth time in the hospital and he nearly fried himself!"

Tapping her chin Kat hummed. "It's been awhile since I had fried chicken…"

Turning red Sakura grabbed a spear pillow off a free bed and chucked it at Kat's face. "Stop playin you bitch!"

"Look here ya hoe, go suck on someone else dick for a change! Sasuke will listen to no one, and do at he pleases get that through your thick skull! Sakura, I'm sorry but damn let Sasuke be." Kat hissed lying back against her bed.

"I think that's enough, come we should let these two rests, as you for you miss," the nurse looked to Sakura. "Back to your room, please."

Everyone waved bye to the other, leaving Kat with a sleeping Sasuke. Settling into her sheets and blankets with a sigh, hoping to get some more shut eye that was rudely interrupted, when her ear twitched with annoyance.

**"They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth,"**

_"Oh hellz nah!"_ Kat glared at her open window before rolling slowly onto her good hip pushing a pillow over her head.

**"My heart's crippled by the vein…that I keep on closing,"**

_Please no,_ **"You cut me open and I"** _oh gawh please just don't!_

**"Keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding"**

_"Oh my fucking gosh! Like really fuckin really you damn jizz drinker!"_ Kat growled covering her ears with double pillows.

**"I keep, keep bleeding love, Keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding"**

_"Would someone please give that bitch a band-aid!"_ Shouting angrily Kat hurled a conveniently placed vase out the window, hearing a breaking crash followed by a scream made her smiled as she grabbed the spear pillow that was tossed at her and threw it at Sasuke, just to be a bitch, effectively hitting him in the face, much to her satisfaction, now she could sleep.

Giggling when he grunted but did nothing else as she looked over him; his chest was bandage along with his left arm, her guess was he was using Chidori to much. _His own damn fault Kakashi sensei told him not to use it so many times, oh well…_

Katsumi thoughts soon drifted off leaving two sleeping patients.

* * *

A loud dong from a clock rang through the hospital halls, alerting all to hear that it was now 12 o'clock at night, all should be sleeping or on late night watches, all except one, well now two, since the one could stop its endless giggling!

Groaning Katsumi woke up to her wrist and hip throbbing, that wasn't what woke her up, no it was Sakura insane fan-girlish giggle! That and that weird dong from a clock that never happened before; rubbing her eyes she looked across the room and froze at the sight.

There was Sakura leaning over Sasuke in total creeper fashion, as the pale moonlight beamed down on her and her idiot lover, making her pink hair shine as mist slowly crept across the floor, and that's when she hear it the soft music followed by Sakura rapidly yet soft slow singing.

**"My Darling while you sleep  
all is well we are friends and that's swell,  
but the truth is that I have a secret to tell,"** She sang quickly and softly. **"I looove youuuu!"** She giggles madly covering her face.

_That's not a secret…._Katsumi thought

**"People say it's wrong, it's absurd,  
That a flower and a bird  
are in love when I know in my heart  
this was soooo"** she sighs dragging her hands down his pillow. **"Meant to be  
cuz I love you so much  
too bad we can't touch  
if we did you would die  
and that would be such  
a really big drag."** She pouts.

_What is she Shikamaru now?_

**"If only we could hug and could kiss  
be in heavenly bliss  
but your lungs would explode  
and you'd look just like this,"** She grabbed her neck her cheeks puffed out her eyes crossed.  
**"as you'd hemorrhage and gag!"** she coughed.

**"oh excuse me…"** blushing she covered her lips as Kat rolled her eyes watching while Sakura swung around facing Sasuke once more.

**"Romeo, Juliet  
were in love but I bet  
it was nothing compared  
to the feeling I get  
around youuuu,"** she smiles laying against his bed. **"you don't even know that I'm there  
you don't see that I care  
could it be that for _me_  
you're not even aware  
that I'm _PER-fect!"_**She yelled a too loud. **"For you  
cuz I'm never ever mean, never lie  
and I'm sweeter than pie  
and I'm thoughtful and gentle  
and _TIMID_!"** she growled. **"and shy  
and tender and loving  
and truuueee!"**

_You forgot anger issues!_

**"but darling protect you I will  
don't worry, just chill  
cuz there isn't a Kat that I wouldn't _KILL"_** she shoot a quick mean glance at Kat but didn't seem to notice she was awake. **"for you! Haha"**  
**Can't you see,"** She sung loudly now as she twirled around the room, grabbing his shirt hugging it to her chest.

**"ohhhhh we were destined to be  
for we have _looovvve_"** strangely Sasuke's voice started to flow into the song along with Sakura's.  
**"poisonous love, _looovvve_  
I know all yes I know  
that you can't hold me**" Suddenly a Shadow clone of Sasuke popped up pulling Sakura close from behind

**_"Feel me close now"_** The Sasuke clones whispers in her ear, effectively making Katsumi grimace **"your loving wings enfold me**  
**_fate told me_**  
**_looovvve_**  
**poisonous** **_looovvve_**" The clone and Sakura dance something similar to a ballet  
**standing here  
you're so near, and yet"** The clone pulled her in quickly, before she pushed away. **"so far**  
**_like a star_**" Sasuke's voice whispered.

_Ok Im creeped out! Please stop!_

**"here we are  
what to do"** She pouted as she watched the clone backed away.  
**_to do_**" He sang before poofing away leaving her with only his shirt.  
**oh poo…**

**"Your my romeo, I'm juliet,  
we are so perfect and yet  
if we touch"** She reached for him but retracted her hand**. "not by much still, on all you can bet  
it's good bye  
and I'll cry"** She whimpers.  
**as you dieee.  
from our poisonous looovvvve!"** She sang long and loud as if this was some damn opera show, and not fucking 1 in the morning. **"Awww"** She whined falling dramatically on the spear bed.

"Sakura?" Katsumi tried wondering if she would be ignored.

"Yes?" She popped up as if she just hadn't been singing.

"Get the fuck out."

"Ok yeah sure…um bye!" She slams the door.

"What the fuck is going on? People singing and damn dancing?" Kat grumbles like an old hag as she pops three of her pills. "I'm trying to get some shut eye and heal! Cock sucking bitches! What is this some damn Musical Jutsu from the fuck Sound Village?" She mutters softly her ramblings slowing down as she yawns finally drifting back to sleep.

* * *

It was mid morning Katsumi was going in and out of sleep, the pain of her wrist and hip down to her leg was throbbing slightly, enough to be annoying yet thankfully no longer a heart wrenching pain. It was in one of her states of slipping back into sleep when she hear the familiar sounds of hissing sand that she perked up, astonishing no longer sleepy.

"Gaara!" She yelps happily sitting up, she hadn't seen him since the day she was drowned, well almost drowned, that was maybe a week or so ago, she wasn't sure, just that it's been a long time.

Her happiness, however, didn't last long as she noticed his blank face, um well blanker face, than normal, his arms crossed and his eyes seemed like a voided mass of teal. It didn't take her long to put to and together.

Today was the Invasion.

"I never got to say, thanks." She murmurs. "So thanks!" she smiles but the boy remained unmoved as he stared at her.

She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off when he moved slowly toward her, his eyes, she noticed, trained on her left arm where her bright neon green cast was resting in her lap. His eyes then shifted to the right as he reached and pulled back the covers of her blanket looking at her leg before reaching out and touching her hip then dragging the tips of his fingers down to her knees.

_Oh my gosh! Gaara touching me! He's actually touching meh! Ok, ok keep calm, don't think dirty thoughts, don't thing dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts...wait! What the fuck am I thinking! Embrace the dirty thoughts embrace them!_

In the mist of her dirty mind and giggling girlishly, she failed to notice the look in his eyes darken, but the grip on her leg didn't go unnoticed as she winces, as the wounds starts to seep blood through her bandages. Her blood had stained his hand before he finally moved away rubbing his fingers together feeling the substance against his sin.

Gaara had been watching the girl since before she finally took noticed of him, he was sure she would have never notice if he had purposely rustled his sand to gain her attention. Most people notices when he enters the room, it was hard to ignore the killer intent that's always rolling off his form in waves, yet this girl could sleep and lounge as if he was...was…what was he to her?

Bringing his hand to his lips rubbing her blood a long his bottom lip before giving it a slow lick clean, yes she was as sweet as he excepted her to be, he could feel the Shukaku purr finally able to taste her after so long. This girl was something else entirely over the course of this exam she was able to smooth the demon within, make all the urges nearly nonexistent, making him think and feel things he never have before.

His eyes dropped to her breast before snapping back up to her face; she was giggling and drooling slightly…he was sure he'll never understand this being or the things she causes him to think and feel.

"Why are you like this and not like the others?" He hissed gaining her attention when he grabbed her long candy blue hair. "Why don't you run when I come your way? Why are you NOT scared?" He yelled yanking her hair.

"Oi save that for the bedroom!" she barked back slapping his hand away. It only further angered him, she was still not scared. "Why do you want me to be scared?"

**"I'm a monster!"**He yelled at her as his sands spewed out behind him like angry tentacles. **"Don't trust my smile my teeth are like knives. I'll drag you down & suck you dry."**

Katsumi sighed as she smiled slightly, of course she should have known! But she never thought Gaara as the singing type, his voice is sexy though….well he's not really singing more long growling, he'll make the singer from Lamb of God proud.

He hated how he liked her smile, that she even smiles in his presence when she should be screaming! **"Don't laugh at my jokes- the punch line is murder."** He grabbed her chin in a harsh grip, pushing her cheeks together. **"Don't enjoy my touch, every caress hides a chokehold. I'm only happy when I've ruined everything I see."**

Glaring she slapped his hand away. _"Why do you want me to scare of you?"_ she shouted at him.

**"You should believe everything you've ever heard about me- suck it up. If you see me coming don't stop, just turn & walk the other way."** He growled backing away from her his eyes held so much hatred**. "I will not lie about what I have done, I will not lie about what I will do to you, the sweat of my exertion is pure poison!"**

"Then let me be the antidote!" She pressed as Gaara continue to back away, it was when his hand went for his heart that it click and she wasn't sure if she should excited or sad. "Don't push me away, Gaara, not now."

"Stay here!"

"I'm not backing down on….wait...what?" she blinked.

"Don't leave this room!" He huffed grabbing his head as he turns to leave to room.

"Oh no you don't!" she shout reaching to grab his shoulder, not realizing how far he exactly was, she winced as her hip clenched in pain sending sharp waves down to her toes; forcing her to grab his hand instead.

"Come…come see me, after the exam." _After the invasion_…she knew after Naruto knocks some sense into him, quite literally she might add, his siblings and him would run but she hoped he would stop to say bye, calling wishful thinking…or a Mary Sue's hope, either one doesn't matter, just as long she sees him one last time.

Groaning Gaara dropped his head further into his hands his grip on his shirt tighten. "You and Shucoco! You both have to see me when the exam's over! Promise me you will!" She shouted. Fuck hoping he would stop by she was a Mary Sue damnit! And by Mary Sue Law if she demands it then it shall be done! Mary Sues always get their way in the end!

"Promise me!"

"Just stay here!" He yelled back as a swirl of sand consumes his form but not before a large wave rushes over to the door, spiraling across the edge blocking the hinges sealing the door shut trapping her in the room.

"H-hey!" she shouted cringing as she accidentally jarred her leg, causing her hip to throb. Yeah she wasn't moving from this bed anytime soon, sighing she looked to her door watching the sand move and snaked its way around the door. She was pretty sure he knew that she couldn't walk so why block the door…pursing her lips together she frowned. Why stress to her to stay in?

"Maybe its not to keep you in, but someone out." Voice mutters. Snapping her head to the right Katsumi squeal as a small stuffed panda crawled through her window.

"Talon!" She hadn't seen that bear in forever, something about visiting the Shade to charge up or something. Once he made it to her bed she scooped him up and nuzzled him fiercely. "Naaahhh I missed you so much!"

The bear hugged her just as strongly, his round fingerless arm patting her back. "I missed you too but I spent so long in Living World I had to go back to the Shade to "recharge" myself." He shrugged.

Holding him out in front of her she smiled. "Either way I'm just glad your back I thought I would be here all by myself." She smiled then blinked. "Wait the door is blocked but not the window, that's stupid!"

"Actually the window has a Chakra repelling jutsu, any foreign chakra won't be allowed in," He held up his fingerless arm stopping her comment. "I got in because the jutsu is repelling from the outside, therefore there no reason to repel your charka from the inside, if you can't even walk on your own, and since I'm in this form because of your chakra I'm in no problem."

She nods. "But how?"

"Anko."

"Makes since…" Looking out the window she sighs before reaching for her painkillers, instead of the normal three she popped four pills, the pain was excruciating! It was like her leg was on fire while swarms of wasps were stinging her leg; the pain went from her hip down to her toes.

It was easy to ignore at first but as time wore on it was becoming more and more painful; sinking into her bed she stared out her window, lucky enough to see the stadium, at least she'll know when shit hits the fan…frowning she saw a large dust cloud racing towards to the arena.

"Seems like Naruto getting chased by the bulls." She yawns. "Damn its boring being hurt, I'm missing all the fun…."

"Tsh what's fun about watching a bunch of kids kill each other?" The stuff panda asked while leaning back against his partner crossing his legs.

"Hehe then I volunteer as tribute." She giggles before succumbing to creeping darkness.

* * *

Drooling effectively Katsumi giggled as a loud snore ripped across the room much to Talon's annoyance, he was trapped within her arms as she drooled and cuddled him. Normally he would have bit into her arm but seeing that she already injured and hadn't seen him in forever, he let his girl drool and snore as much as she wanted.

Wiping the drool out of his eyes, Talon felt the building shake, pausing he frowned as the build once again shook causing dust to sprinkle down from the roof. "The hell?" he murmurs struggling to get free of Kat's hold, with the help of another quake of the structure Talon was able to roll free from her grasps and bound over to the window, looking out.

"Katsumi wake up now!"

With a snort she jerked awake shooting her hand in the air. "George Washington!"

"That's nice, now get up we're leaving!"

"I can't leave! You know this!"

The teddy seemed to ignore as his short form rushed to the bathroom, only to come speeding out behind a wheelchair shouting "get in and shut up." Opening her mouth just to spite him a loud shriek escaped her lips instead as the window to her right splintered.

Katsumi's eyes widen at the scene out her window, it all looked unreal! The large three headed snake, the Sound Nin attacking Leaf Nin...the invasion was in full bloom, the only thing missing where the two bijuu; she had a feeling they weren't that far off.

"Kat! Chair now!"

Nodding her head slowly, she dragged herself to the edge of the bed but she couldn't look away from the window not as a Sound Nin attack a civilian woman, it wasn't long before a Leaf Nin came in to distract the Sound from the woman letting her be dragged away to safety but other civilians.

Seeing the things that the show or the manga didn't show, all the death and slaughter that was done behind the scenes made her stomach gurgle, she could feel the vomit crawl up her throat as her mouth watered. Clenching her jaws to keep down the bile she maneuver over to the wheelchair without much trouble, when a thought it her.

Ari…

She was out there, in the mist of all…of that chaos! She wasn't the violent type, just like in the exams she would rather bluff her way through then to actually harm someone; that's what Katsumi was for.

A loud thunk broke her from her thoughts as she looked back at the window, a kunai was lodge half way into the glass putting for cracks in the foundation; soon the sounds from the outside seeped in for her to hear, the screams of the dying, the shout of jutsus, then the sound of people chanting and when she finally got the gist of what they were saying Katsumi felt her insides squeeze.

**"Pray for blood, Pray for the cleansing,"** Shaking her head her eyes widen as three Sound Nins jumped towards her window banging their fists against the chakra barrier. **"Pray for the flood, Pray for the end of this nightmare. This lie of a life came as quickly as it can dissolve!"** Their fists broke through the barrier with such force the glass burst outward towards her; glass shards slicing through her arms, hands, and face forcible knocking her out the wheelchair. **"We seek only reprieve and welcome the darkness."**

Landing harshly on her right hip, Kat was thankful for the three painkillers she took right before her nap, she has yet to feel anything pain from the fall or the glass, then again it could be shock. Snapping her head up to glare at the three Nin in her room, Katsumi instantly wanted to take back her previous thought, taking those three pills was a real bad idea!

She was hallucinating! She had to be, there was no way they were suppose to look like that! Horns, red glowing eyes, black ooze rolling down their mouth with sharp jagged teeth, grey leather skin! _Note to self, you no long are allow to take pain medication! They make you seeing demons and make everyone sing!_

Instinctually blocking the oncoming attack, Kat shot out her arm, only for the Nin with blacked out eyes and red veins that ran down his face, to snatch up her arm in a tight grip. **"Take hold of my hand, for you are no longer alone"** Pain shot down her spine and back up to the base of her skull.  
**"Walk with me in hell!"**

Gasping for breath looked up at the Nin that held her down the coagulated black ooze dripped down on her face as she felt something slide and slither down her spine, panic filled her as she thought back to the thick swirls and half open circles that marked her back as a curse seal. _They were unblocking the seal that Kakashi put in place!_

"Katsumi don't use your chakra!" Talon yelled being distracted from dispelling the sand from the door just before being grabbed as a kunai was dragged through his form ripping it in two, dispersing Talon's soul into the air, no longer with a form he was useless to help.

Quickly trying to pull back the chakra she summon, she was too late as the curse seal broke free form it s bonds the swirls stretching out over her form wrapping around her neck, legs, and arms much like the Nara's Shadow Technique, making her body stiff and noncompliant.

**"Pray for solace, Pray for the resolve, Pray for a savior"** They chorused in a loud creepy voices as one picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. **"Pray for deliverance, some kind of purpose a glimpse of a light in this void of existence!" **

They jumped through the window and out into the chaos she was kept safe from as she watched Talon helpless form chase after her, phasing through walls and people before being lost in the mass.

_Don't panic! Everything will be fine, really you're a Mary Sue…everything will be fucking already! Just peaches and Damn fuckin crème just watch all this shit will be one clusterfuck of a nightmare! Just don't have a damn panic attack!_

**"Now witness the end of an age,"** She was tossed to another Nin as he pointed up to the sky as a loud screeching roar broke though the sky, Shukaku thrashing about the land**. "Hope dies in hands of believers who seek the truth in the liar's eyes!**

She was thrown from person to person before finally stopping on top the village's gate, her captor watching the toad and tanuki fight before dropping her down into the arms of another. No one noticed them take her, the seal kept her from shouting or moving, this defiantly was hell.

* * *

I really don't like how this one turned out I saw it differently in my head it was originally called **"Invasion the Musical**" yet like I said it didnt come out like I had hope but** hey** it'll do!

(Deep underground poetry poems/ 24061-i-wish-you-were-mine/) Mimi's poem

Tangle-**Mother knows best**

Rio2- **Poisonous love**

Hercules- I** wont say (I'm in love)**

**"A Warning"**-Lamb of God

**Bleeding love-** Leona lewis

Please review! I want to hear your thoughts!

Who do you think Mimi's secret admirer is?

What do you think will happen to Kat?

Do you think Sasuke still might go down the same path even without the seal?

Will Gaara get the chance to say good bye?


End file.
